Back To The Past
by monique42
Summary: Future Fic.Teenage Chris and Wyatt have a problem. The Charmed Ones have been kidnapped and brought to 2004 so the boys have to go save them. But even with ancient demons running around Chris is still cracking jokes...typical!
1. High School and Demons

Back To the Past  
  
Summary: It's 16 years after the S6 finale and we see Chris and Wyatt as teenagers. But what happens when they have to go back in time to save the sisters?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters though I am currently in talks with Constance Burge, so fingers crossed and all that.  
  
A/N: this is my first attempt at a Charmed fanfic so be kind in those many reviews I'm bound to receive, lol. Nah I'm only kidding cause as always constructive criticism and ideas are always welcomed so please review and tell me what you think.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Chapter 1: High School and Demons  
  
"Hey Wyatt!" yelled Aaron, running into the changing rooms after his best friend. "Great game earlier, you're a total monster on that court. And I don't think I've seen anyone go over those hurdles faster than you that last period there."  
  
"Thanks man," said Wyatt with a grin. "It's getting a little hard to keep up though, I think I play too many sports," he joked.  
  
"Yeah but you're good at all of them and after all why would you deprive us of our star player? I'm telling you, the track team would be totally screwed without you man." laughed Aaron.  
  
"I know, whatever will they do without me next year," joked Wyatt. "I'm really going to miss this place when I leave, high school has been one major blast!"  
  
"I know man, it's been one hell of a ride, but onwards and upwards and all that. College will be even sweeter if my big bro is anything to go by. It's all girls and parties and girls and parties and if we manage our time well, we might be able to fit in a couple more girls and a little more partying."  
  
"Nice," said Wyatt. "It's good to know you've got your priorities sorted out man."  
  
"Yeah so, you going to Mike's later? He just got that new widescreen TV so the gang are going round to watch the Giant's play the Red Socks."  
  
"I don't know, I might be busy . . . you know, family stuff," said Wyatt, putting his sports bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Lucy might be there, and I heard from Michelle who heard from Kelly that she likes you," said Aaron slyly as they walked out onto the hallway.  
  
"Dude, you sound like a chick! And besides I have a girlfriend, I don't care," said Wyatt rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, but you'll be missing out, its going to be a great game."  
  
"Look, I might call round it all depends. Well I have to go meet Chris, he needs a lift home."  
  
"How is your loser brother?" asked Aaron.  
  
"Why do you guys hate Chris so much?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Because he's such a reject, and besides what was with the other night?"  
  
"Well, yeah but . . ." Wyatt paused; he heard his mother calling him and it sounded urgent. "Uh, I forgot something, I'll see you later," said Wyatt quickly running back into the changing rooms and orbing back to the manor.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Just look at them, they're pathetic. Why do people treat running as a sport? They take it so seriously, it's funny!"  
  
Chris grinned, "It's the breathing exercises that make me laugh. You should hear Wyatt the day before he has a race, it really cracks me up."  
  
Chris and his friends were sitting on the bleachers. They had skipped last period to take part in one of their favourite past times: watching the track team practise, while generally mocking them for being what they called 'socially retarded.'  
  
"I'm sorry, but you cannot be related to him!" exclaimed Katie, who was lying along the bench sunbathing with her sunglasses on. "You are just so different."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Chris, who was sprawled out over the bench below her. "You should see that amount of trophies in our room. I'm going to have to start sleeping on the couch if I want to continue having air to breathe."  
  
"Why Chris, are you inviting me into your room?" asked Tom, pretending to blush making the others laugh.  
  
"I mean seriously, I think if he becomes any peppier he might try out for the cheerleading squad so he can cheer himself on," he joked.  
  
"Wyatt in a skirt, now wouldn't that be a pretty picture," said Katie dreamily, a large smile appearing on her face.  
  
"What?" she asked defensively when everyone looked around at her, amusement evident on their faces. "Just because I make fun of him doesn't mean I can't think he's hot!" she insisted, holding her hands up in defence.  
  
"Is that why you keep inviting yourself round to my house for dinner?" asked Chris with mock hurt.  
  
"Maybe," she said, her cheeks going slightly pink. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.  
  
"Shut up!" she said hitting him playfully on the shoulder. His eyes lit up as he began to tickle her, grinning when she screamed her protests.  
  
"Oh that's just great, one of my best friends picking my brother over me cause she thinks he would look good in a skirt!" he joked, still tickling her relentlessly.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't look half bad in a skirt yourself," she admitted laughing when Chris stopped tickling her, allowing her to sit up straight, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head so that they kept her long black hair out of her eyes.  
  
Tom and Benji looked on with fake disgust. "Will you two get a room!" said Benji.  
  
"Why?" asked Chris. "Do you want Tom all to yourself?" he joked.  
  
They were laughing when Chris heard his mom call him. "Uh I'm late to meet Wyatt, and I can't miss my lift. See ya guys later!" he yelled as he ran off, hoping no one would notice he wasn't heading for the car park.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Watch out!"  
  
Just as Wyatt and Chris orbed into the manor, a fireball came hurtling towards them. Thanks to Paige's warning, they were both able to dive behind the sofa in time to avoid being hit.  
  
They both stood up and quickly looked around them. Piper was frantically flicking through the Book of Shadows on the stairs as Paige was orbing the fireballs that were being sent her way back at the demon. This was not working as the demon appeared to have some sort of force field that was deflecting them, but being the only thing she could do to protect herself, she continued calling for the fireballs.  
  
Instinctively Chris waved his arm and sent the demon flying across the living room and into the cabinet. Getting up quickly, the demon produced an athame, which he flung at Chris. It stopped inches from Chris' face as Piper froze it giving out a small yelp. Angry, Piper turned towards the demon and blew him up as Chris lifted the athame out of the air.  
  
"Quickly, to the attic before he materialises," Piper said lifting the book. Wyatt grabbed her hand and orbed them up to the attic and Chris and Paige followed them.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Chris when they got there.  
  
"Leo is away to get her, she's at work," Paige explained.  
  
"What the hell is that and why don't you freeze him?" Wyatt asked Piper.  
  
"He fights through the freeze after like two seconds and I'm still working on it," said Piper, still going through the pages of the book. Wyatt took the athame of Chris and studied it. "Looks like it belongs to an upper level demon," he said.  
  
"Ah ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Found him! He's an upper level demon . . ."  
  
"Told ya," said Wyatt.  
  
Piper glared at him and continued reading from the book. ". . . called Jonah He can throw fireballs and has a force field which can deflect powers with the ability to vanquish."  
  
"Noticed that," said Paige.  
  
"Is there a spell?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Just took disable his force field but even that's a power of three one which needs a potion to work but it's simple enough so." Piper was interrupted as Jonah shimmered into the room and threw a fireball at them. Wyatt moved his hand and put up his own shield to protect them all.  
  
Once again Chris flung him across the room. "As my power appears to be the only one that it working against him right now, me and Wyatt will hold him off, you two make the potion and be ready to say the spell when Phoebe gets here," said Chris moving his hand again and sending a near by lamp crashing into him.  
  
Wyatt threw the athame at the demon, who was already standing up again. Jonah grinned and caught it.  
  
"Nice," admitted Chris who was impressed. This didn't last very long as the athame came flying back towards him. This time Wyatt froze it as Piper called for Leo again. "Hurry up! We need you now!"  
  
Trying to stall, Wyatt squinted, causing him to erupt in flames and explode but this time the demon reformed faster. "Dad! You and Aunt Phoebe better get your respective asses over here now!" warned Wyatt, taking a few steps back as Chris made Jonah's feet come out from underneath him, causing him to fall on his bottom.  
  
Suddenly, a stream of blue and white lights came into the room and as Phoebe and Leo appeared. "Sorry," said Phoebe. "I was . . ."  
  
"Vanquish now, make apologies later," demanded Piper as Chris deflected a fireball that was heading towards Wyatt back at the demon who's shield stopped it.  
  
Phoebe rushed over to the book and joined her sisters as they joined hands and began reciting the vanquishing spell in unison.  
  
"With this spell we weaken you, Deflect our powers you can no longer do, Now longer will you be able to shield, As we now disable your force field."  
  
Piper tossed Wyatt the potion who flung it at the demon. Jonah growled with rage and flung a fireball at the sisters.  
  
"Fireball," yelled Paige. As the fireball reappeared in her hand, she smiled. "Buh bye," she said, smiling sweetly as she threw it back at him.  
  
"No!" yelled the demon as he erupted into flames and vanished.  
  
"Oh, sure," said Chris sarcastically. "We do all the dirty work and you get to vanquish him, that's fair! I could have quite easily sent that fireball back at him and I would have done it with a better remark than 'buh bye'!" he yelled.  
  
"Well be quicker next time," said Paige sticking her tongue out at her youngest nephew.  
  
"Ok," said Piper clapping enthusiastically, "Good vanquish everyone."  
  
"Yeah, good and simple," said Phoebe.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her place.  
  
"Oh easy for you to say," said Wyatt. "Chris and I had been fighting him of for ages before you finally decided to join us."  
  
"Hey Piper and I had been at it for a good few minutes before you two orbed in!"  
  
"And look at how well you were doing," said Chris sarcastically clapping his hands.  
  
"Excuse me!" said Paige offended. "Exactly who are the charmed ones here? You get cheekier every day mister. Honestly the youth of today!" she joked.  
  
Chris grinned at his aunt, knowing she hadn't been much better when she was sixteen.  
  
"Anyway, why did it take you two so long?" Piper asked Phoebe and Leo.  
  
"I was in a very important meeting and Sara wouldn't let Leo in to get me," explained Phoebe. "Are the girls not home from school yet?" she asked.  
  
As if on cue Patricia and Polly orbed into the attic. "What'd we miss?" asked Polly, letting go of her cousin's hand.  
  
"Oh nothing, just us nearly being killed because your mother was in a meeting," said Chris dismissively.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you held that nasty demon of all by yourself oh-wonderful one," quipped Patricia.  
  
"You are far too sarcastic for a fourteen year old, you know that?" said Chris smiling.  
  
"I guess she's just spent too much time with you," said Piper.  
  
"Hey, don't say it like it's a bad thing!" protested Chris.  
  
"Don't worry it's not," said Patricia, smiling at her big brother. "I owe you big time, it was kinda like teaching me the ways of the world. After all sarcasm is a very useful tool in today's pessimistic society," she informed him.  
  
"Trish, don't use big words he doesn't understand," said Wyatt, causing Chris to give him the good old one finger salute.  
  
"Where's Petulia?" asked Paige. "Why isn't she with you?"  
  
"She said she'd orb in later. She had to stay behind and talk to her English teacher about a late assignment or something," said Polly.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, how many times have I told her not to orb by herself?" exclaimed Paige waving her arms around. "She is not nearly careful enough to not be seen!"  
  
"Oh she'll be fine!" ensured Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, dinner will be ready in about an hour or so, so clear out of the attic every one," said Piper, leading them all downstairs.  
  
They all left except Chris and Wyatt who stayed to clean up some of the mess they knew they'd be made to clean up at some point.  
  
"Ugh I'm going to have to orb back for my car later," said Wyatt, using a dustpan and brush to pick up the shards of glass from the broken potion bottle.  
  
"Yeah, hey can you cover for me later? I'm going out and I'll probably not be back to way after my curfew," said Chris.  
  
"Just for a change then?" asked Wyatt.  
  
Chris grinned sheepishly. "It's just that mom waited up and caught me orbing in last time and well . . . I really don't wanted to be grounded again. It forces me to climb up the trellis and in through the bedroom window and that's not very safe."  
  
"Oh yes cause you are so often concerned with safety," joked Wyatt.  
  
"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one, remember?" said Chris. "Please Wyatt, I really hate not being able to orb. I mean why can't we just be grounded like normal kids? I hate walking," said Chris grumpily, sitting down on the old sofa in the attic.  
  
"Where exactly do you walk to?" asked Wyatt, amused. "When you are not scamming lifts of me you are skating about. The furthest you ever walk is down to Katie's or Tom's house !Not to mention how often you risk exposure by orbing everywhere. I mean honestly, Aunt Paige complains about Petulia's complete disregard for stealth when it comes to orbing but if they knew about you, they'd hit the roof. You should really be more careful Chris."  
  
"Uh, ok mom," said Chris. "But will you just think of something so that she doesn't wait up?"  
  
"Fine, but you owe me. Especially after the other night, I had to talk my friends out of the drive by they were planning to get you guys," he joked. "But those guys don't mess around Chris, they could inflict some serious damage."  
  
"Oh I'm shaking in my little converse boots," said Chris.  
  
"Chris! You started a fight with one of my best friends, that's so not cool dude. Especially when I'm not there to bail you out."  
  
"I do not need you to 'bail me out.' Besides, what did you want me to do?"  
  
"Well let's see not punching him in the first place would have been a start!"  
  
"I couldn't help myself, he's a jackass and he deserved it."  
  
"What exactly happened anyway? Brad said that you were just walking past and then for no reason you turned round and hit him."  
  
"Oh and you believed that?" asked Chris getting angry. "Why are you going on at me? I'm your brother for God's sake, you are supposed to stick up for me!"  
  
"Sorry," said Wyatt, sitting down beside him. "It's just that it's kind of hard always having to play referee between my friends and my brother. Do you have any idea how much easier it would be if we were in the same social circles?"  
  
"Yeah," said Chris. "It's a shame I'm not socially retarded."  
  
"Hey!" said Wyatt hitting his brother. "So really what happened?"  
  
"Well we had been at this party and Tom was pretty wasted so we were walking him home trying to get him sobered up and make sure he didn't do anything stupid when we passed all your asshole friends. They started whistling and stuff at Katie so she gave them the finger. They couldn't believe that she wasn't swooning all over them so they started yelling insults at her so I punched him. Simple as that. But oh no they had to go and start a fight. It's a good thing Benji dragged me of him when he did," smirked Chris.  
  
"You little troublemaker you," said Wyatt ruffling his hair.  
  
"Stop that!" yelled Chris. "Oh and don't tell mom I was in another fight, she just might kill me this time."  
  
"Seeing as that is an entirely possible scenario, consider my lips sealed."  
  
"I'm sorry I beat up your friend," said Chris.  
  
"It's ok, you did what you had to do," said Wyatt.  
  
"It's just that what he said really wound me up and no one insults my Kate and gets away with it, it doesn't matter if they are someone I'd like to punch anyway or not" said Chris seriously.  
  
"Your Kate?" asked Wyatt teasing his little brother. "You know mom thinks that you have a crush on her because you keep inviting her round to dinner and I'm beginning to agree with her."  
  
"As if," said Chris rolling his eyes. "You can be so immature, I mean unless I'm wrong and we actually are eleven."  
  
"Sure, sure, dismiss it with a joke," said Wyatt not believing him for a second. "But it's ok about Brad. He can be a bit jerkish at times, especially when it comes to hot girls."  
  
"Oh, so you think Katie's hot? Interesting, but surely I'm the Halliwell that's lusting after her?" said Chris, enjoying turning it around on his brother.  
  
"Now who's being immature? It was a general statement," insisted Wyatt.  
  
"Well that's a shame, cause she told me today that she wouldn't mind seeing you in a skirt," said Chris, getting up and patting his brother on the back before leaving the room.  
  
"She did?" asked Wyatt hopefully. "Hey wait!" he called after Chris. "Why would I be wearing a skirt?" he yelled running out of the room after him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: ok so that was just me setting things up and stuff and getting the whole brother bond established between Wyatt and Chris, and showing what they are like as teenagers. There's more of that in the next chapter too but there are more characters introduced as well before the main plot begins to develop though there is some of that in the next chapter as well. God I talk a lot. But please review! Oh and just to clear things up:  
  
Patricia is Piper and Leo's daughter and therefore Chris and Wyatt's little sister who is 14.  
  
Polly is Phoebe's and is like 12.  
  
Petulia, who hasn't appeared yet, is Paige's daughter and is 11.  
  
I don't mind repeating myself, (and besides 3rd times a charm!) Please review!


	2. Crime and Punishment

Chapter Two: Crime and Punishment  
  
Chapter Summary: Chris is caught sneaking in past his curfew and has to deal with the wrath of Piper.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell! Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Chris looked up to see his mother and aunts standing on the stairs. While Paige and Phoebe were trying to hide their looks of amusement from a furious Piper, Chris searched his alcohol fuelled mind for something to say that would not involve him getting grounded.  
  
"Uh, hey guys," he said giving an embarrassed smile as he picked himself up of the ground.  
  
"Don't you 'hey' me mister!" yelled Piper. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked, her eyes bulging. "It's two o'clock in the freaking morning!" she screamed, not waiting for an answer from her youngest son.  
  
"What's with all the noise is there a demon?" said a sleepy looking Wyatt who had appeared at the top of the stairs and was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Back, to bed Wyatt!" warned Piper. Wyatt turned round automatically and speeded back to his room. You didn't want to get his mom angry at the best of times, but to wake her up and get her angry wasn't the brightest idea.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing coming in at his time of the morning and making all of this noise? And to top it all of, is that alcohol I smell on your breath Christopher?" she asked studying Chris' face intently for any tell tale sigh.  
  
"Absolutely not mother," Chris insisted, trying to keep a straight face and doing his best to pronounce his words properly without slurring.  
  
"Well then, as I have a feeling you're not quite getting how angry I am now, I think we should all go back to bed and we will continue this in the morning. Then, I'm sure we will see whether or not you've been drinking," said Piper turning round and heading back up the stairs.  
  
"Stop that you two!" she said when she saw the smirks on her sister's faces. "You'll only encourage him! Honestly, what kind of house do I live in?"  
  
Widening her grin now that Piper couldn't see her, Paige turned towards Chris. "I advise taking much aspirin before you even think about coming down for breakfast in the morning cause it's not going to be pretty," she said. "Dealing with an angry Piper with a hangover isn't the best way to start the day, trust me one that one."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," said Chris, innocently, who was now softly slurring his words in his mother's absence.  
  
"Sure, you don't," said Phoebe with a yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said heading back to her room. "Night Chris."  
  
"Yeah, see you in the morning kiddo," said Paige, who was now also yawning and looking forward to getting back to her bed.  
  
Lifting his skateboard, Chris walked sleepily up the stairs and into his room, where Wyatt was waiting for him.  
  
"What did you do this time?" he asked, eager to hear what stupid thing his brother had done now.  
  
"I have bad, bad, friends," Chris informed him, collapsing on his bed. "They let me drink so much so that when I got in, I thought that I could skate up the stairs."  
  
"Hey, don't mock me," whined Chris who was taking of his trainers while watching Wyatt roll up into a ball and start laughing uncontrollably. "You did what?" he managed to get out.  
  
"Well, first I just skated straight into them and landed on my head somehow, that hurt, but then I did a couple of dodgy flips and I sort of got up one of two stairs then I fell and tumbled back down them," he said frowning.  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . . God . . . you . . . fool," said Wyatt between laughs.  
  
"Keep it down in there," came Phoebe's muffled voice, followed by the sound of an object hitting the wall between their room and hers.  
  
"It's quiet time now," said Chris, slowly closing his eyes and crawling under the covers, not bothering to get changed.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"What?" whined Chris grumpily.  
  
"You didn't beat up any of my friends again did you?"  
  
The only response he got was a groan and a pillow to the head.  
  
"Night Chris," said Wyatt, still smiling and shaking his head at how stupid his brother could be at times. "Breakfast should be, interesting to say the least."  
  
"Sshhh," insisted Chris.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Chris walked down the stairs of the Halliwell manor that morning with a definite frown on his face. He was covered in bruises, his mouth felt like carpet, his head was splitting . . . the laughter, and general happy noises coming from the kitchen and dining room weren't helping.  
  
He really didn't want to have to face his mother, as now he knew that saving the shouting to this point of the day was much, much worse that being yelled at last night, when the chances were he probably would have forgotten most of it.  
  
'Damn my mother's sensible thinking,' he thought as he entered the kitchen. Squinting as light trickled into his eyes. "Good morning sunshine," said Phoebe. Looking around he couldn't see Piper. "How are you this fine morning?" she asked smiling at her nephew's face.  
  
"Aspirin's in the third cupboard from the left," said Paige, smiling. "But wait, you probably already know that."  
  
"Very funny," said Chris pouring himself a glass of water. "Where's mom?"  
  
"Oh her and Adam got up early and went to get some groceries," said Wyatt, who as filling himself out a plate of pancakes. "She couldn't get back to sleep last night after SOMEONE decided to come in at two o'clock in the morning so drunk that he tried to skate up the stairs."  
  
Wyatt watched as his story had the desired affect when orange juice came spurting out of Phoebe's nose. "That was what you were doing?" she asked. "I just thought you had fallen over."  
  
"I have to say Chris, I think that just might top the list of stupid thing's you've done," said Paige, as they all went into the dining room to join the rest of the family.  
  
Phoebe sat down beside Jason, once he had adapted to the idea of Phoebe being a witch he had proposed. Although they had been happily married for fourteen years and living in the manor, Jason still found demons frightening and could often be seen running for cover during an attack. The whole family found this very amusing so he had to conceal who amusing he found Chris' little stunts.  
  
"Well I don't know," said Wyatt, enjoying the look on Chris' face, as they took their places at the table. "What about the time he cast that spell that went wrong and he ended up with a tail?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Patricia, "and then mom made him walk about all day with it to teach him not to cast spells unsupervised."  
  
"I was nine!" protested Chris. "What is it; pick on Chris morning, because I mustn't have got that memo," said Chris getting up. "Well if you don't mind very much, I am going to try and get out of the house before mom gets back and . . ."  
  
"We're home!" came Piper's voice from the hall as the front door opened.  
  
"Well that's just great," said Chris sitting back down on his chair and rubbing his head in preparation for what was to come.  
  
"I'm going to go help mom and Adam with the groceries," said Wyatt, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother.  
  
"Suck up," muttered Chris. "How are we this morning?" asked Piper in a purposely high-pitched and chipper voice. Chris tried to hide his pained expression but Piper saw it.  
  
"Ha, nice try but you are in some serious trouble young man."  
  
"Hey guys," said Adam walking through the dining room to get to the kitchen, laden with shopping bags. "Hey yourself," said Paige getting up and putting her arms round her boyfriend's neck. "I missed you this morning," she said giving his a kiss. "I missed you too," he said.  
  
"So Christopher, darling son of mine," said Piper, coming back into the dining room after dumping the bags in the kitchen. She refused be distracted from her interrogation. "What exactly were you thinking staying out that late and coming home blind drunk?"  
  
"Well I gotta get to work, don't want to be late," said Phoebe, gathering her stuff and Paige, Jason and Adam all did the same. "Well, come on girls," said Paige. "You don't want to miss the bus."  
  
"But the bus doesn't . . ."started Petulia, stopping when she saw her mother's warning look.  
  
"We can wait at the stop for a while," she said.  
  
"That's a girl, I'll see you later honey ok?" she said kissing her and Adam before orbing out to Magic School.  
  
"Good luck," whispered Patricia to her big brother, smiling at him as she lifted her bag and ran out the door with everyone else. "Uh, I'll wait for you in the car," said Wyatt, leaving quickly as well. As much as he enjoyed it when his brother got into trouble, watching Piper yell at him when he had a hangover was just a little too painful to watch. Clearly, everyone else had thought so as well.  
  
"Well?" asked Piper.  
  
"I was hardly blind drunk," said Chris.  
  
"Christopher, focus!"  
  
"I am, I am, it's just . . . really hard right now," he said, putting his head in his hands once more, hoping it would shield him from his mother's wrath.  
  
Piper couldn't help but smile, a small smile but still, it was a little funny.  
  
"Look, Chris, honey, it wasn't just the drinking you were out past your curfew on a school night. I mean I turn a blind eye to it on weekends . . ."  
  
"Really? Damn, and here's me thinking I was just good at getting away with it," he smirked, glad his mother had seemed to have softened a little.  
  
"Well, I think you do a lot of the times but when you've been drinking you always do something to get caught!"  
  
"Well, if you had never put that spell on the first floor so that no one could orb in to it, I wouldn't have disturbed you!" said Chris.  
  
"That spell, is for the entire family's protection! It means that no demons can shimmer in during the middle of the night and kill us all. Now we'll hear the stairs creak at least."  
  
"I know, I know, I was just saying," said Chris. "So what's with the lack of yelling? I though you were going to be really angry."  
  
"I was, I mean I am, it's just your face, it's so funny," she admitted.  
  
"Thanks, nothing like a confidence boost first thing in the morning," said Chris.  
  
"You know what I meant," said Piper rolling her eyes and swatting Chris with her hand. "But, that doesn't mean you're not grounded."  
  
"But, mom!"  
  
"No Chris not this time, I let you away with two much as it is because of that adorable little face of yours," she said, pulling at his cheeks.  
  
"Mom!" he yelled, rubbing his cheeks. "But besides, what h a demon attacks? How will I get home in time?"  
  
"Well, you see, because you were out so late I think that you should just not be allowed to go out anywhere apart from school. I'm also thinking no visitors and since you suggested it, no orbing."  
  
"Mom! That is way not fair!" said Chris grumpily. "Besides I've learnt my lesson, honestly."  
  
"Really? What have you learned?" she asked.  
  
"That alcohol is not my friend," said Chris seriously.  
  
"Good," said Piper. "Because you are considerably underage."  
  
"Yeah, well trust me, if alcohol is what is going to get me caught sneaking in at . . ."  
  
"Chris!" said Piper. "You really are hopeless. You shouldn't have any thing to be caught doing!"  
  
Chris gave her his best puppy dog eyes, with what he hoped was a 'don't you just want to love me and let me off' pout.  
  
"Ok, ok, you can orb," she said smiling. "Don't make me discuss your grades, Christopher, because trust me, it won't be pleasant!"  
  
"Bye, mom, love you loads," said Chris, quickly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading for the door.  
  
"Oh and Chris, trust me, I won't be as easy on you next time," she warned, managing to maintain a stern face.  
  
"What next time?" asked Chris innocently, well what would have been innocent if it wasn't for the huge grin that was plastered across his face.  
  
"That's a boy," said Piper laughing at her son as he ran out the door.  
  
"Well?" asked Wyatt as he got into the car. "I've been grounded in the normal teenager sense of the term and aren't allowed anyone around to the house," he said.  
  
"Yelling?"  
  
"Minimal."  
  
"Interesting," said Wyatt, stroking an imaginary beard.  
  
"Yeah, but now I can't go out with Melissa tonight," said Chris annoyed.  
  
"I thought your girlfriend's name was Jen," said Wyatt confused.  
  
"Oh it was," said Chris. "Last week."  
  
"Man, you sure do go through them."  
  
Chris grinned.  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes at how arrogant he could be at times. "Knowing mom, it could have been a lot worse, you know," he said after weighing up all the information.  
  
"You can say that again," said Chris.  
  
"It could have been a lot worse, you know."  
  
"Shut up and drive," said Chris shaking his head at his brother.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"You guys are real shit heads you know that?" said Chris sitting down on the grass besides his friends.  
  
"Someone got busted," said Katie grinning knowingly. "What'd you do?"  
  
"I tried to skate up the stairs," Chris told him and watched as they laughed. "You know, I'm thinking of putting a bulletin on the school notice board, it'll save me, well Wyatt actually, the bother of telling everybody. It's really not one my family are going to live down."  
  
"So how exactly is this our fault?" asked Benji.  
  
"You made me drink then let me go home like that!" he said.  
  
"We made you?" asked Tom.  
  
"Mmmhmm," insisted Chris. "Peer pressure is an awful thing," he said seriously.  
  
"So what's the damage?"  
  
"Grounded, no visitors," he told them.  
  
"Ouch," said Katie.  
  
"It's not that bad, really. The worst part was this morning when everyone was being perky at me because they knew of the pain I was in. Damn sadistic families, I mean I don't know what people were complaining about, the Nazis were nothing."  
  
"Aww, poor Chris. His family is picking on him, aww the poor baby," teased Katie in her best patronising voice.  
  
"Dude, don't talk like that, it's creeping me out," said Tom, causing Katie to throw a ball of paper at him.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Wyatt smiled at hearing the familiar voice and turned round to have his girlfriend, Elizabeth snake her arms round his neck.  
  
"We missed you last night," she told him, leaning in and kissing him. "I had stuff to do," he told her, brushing a few strands of her cropped blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but without your on going commentary baseball just isn't the same," she said letting go of him and leaning against a nearby locker. "So what you up to tonight?"  
  
"What were you thinking of?" he asked, intrigued.  
  
"Oh, I don't know . . . good old dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Wyatt. "But . . ."  
  
"Let, me guess family stuff?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, we are on for tomorrow night definitely though. It's just that it's Thursday night. It's family dinner night, we're a very busy family so mom insists that once a week we all sit down and catch up. Even Chris doesn't try to get out of it anymore."  
  
As if on cue, Chris skated past him, grabbing the cap of his head. "Funny I don't remember saying you could borrow my cap," Chris called back to him, as he skated on smiling, putting on his cap backwards.  
  
"He seems to have gotten over his hangover," commented Wyatt.  
  
"Your brother can be such a dork," Elizabeth informed him. "A cute one, but still a dork."  
  
"What is it with you people?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Us people?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Girls!" said Wyatt closing his locker and walking along the hall with his arm around Elizabeth. "You all like him, no matter how dorky or stupid he is. I'm pretty sure he's gone out with half the girls in his year."  
  
"He's endearing. He has this whole huggable thing going on," she told him. "But no one who actually had a life would even think about dating him. Why? Mr. Big Shot wouldn't be jealous of his little brother now would he?"  
  
"Not at all. I wouldn't trade my life for his ever, he gets into to much trouble," he said thinking of last nights incident.  
  
"So I see," said Elizabeth pointing on up the hallway where the headmaster was telling off Chris for skating in the corridor.  
  
"He really never learns," said Wyatt, who despite his negative comment was grinning. "Serves him right for stealing my hat."  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: ok, so I meant for so much more to happen in this chapter but it kind of just went on, so the next one will be longer. I just didn't want his one to be like THAT long, so sorry about the suckiness of this chapter, cause not much happens.  
  
So I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter: Someone Familiar  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Is it just me or does that boy become more like Chris everyday?" asked Phoebe, watching as Chris left.  
  
"He is Chris!" said Piper.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I kinda do," admitted Piper.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Where's Chris?" asked Katie, sitting on the bed beside Wyatt.  
  
"On his date with Melissa," said Wyatt.  
  
"I thought he was grounded," said Katie.  
  
"He is."  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Plus . . . a demon attack. (The story actually gets some plot! Are you excited? I am!!!)  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was a little overwhelmed that I got so many. If anyone has any comments, suggestions or ideas I'd love to hear them and if there are any questions you would like answered I'll give you a shout out at the end of a chapter. 


	3. Someone Familiar

Chapter Three: Someone Familiar

A/N: sorry about how long it has been. I had the chapter basically finished before I posted the last one but my internet has been playing up. It's quite long though if that is any consolation.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Pass me the God damn rice!"

"Patricia," warned Piper.

Patricia turned back to Wyatt and smiled sweetly at him, "Pass me the God damn rice . . . please."

"That's better . . . sort of," said Piper. "I know I say this every week but it's good to see us all together."

"Not all of us," said Chris pointing with his fork to the empty chair beside his mother.

"Chris, your Dad is a very busy . . ."

"I know, I know, no need for 'The Speech,'" said Chris, going back to his dinner.

Piper sighed. It was becoming more and more clear that Chris resented Leo for the amount of time he spent away from his family. Unfortunately, she didn't know how to prevent history repeating itself.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Paige brightly, trying to lighten the mood by changing the subject. "Didn't have the best time myself, one of the younger students was in Spells when they accidentally made another student projectile vomit continuously for about an hour."

"Thanks for that, right in the middle of dinner," said Phoebe.

"Entirely welcome," said Paige, chirpily.

"We were studying the Salem Witch Trials in History," said Polly.

"Always a fun week in history," said Wyatt. "So come on, what stupid thing did you say?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Polly, who suddenly found her plate very interesting.

"Honey, it's ok, we witches aren't great when studying the Witch Trials," said Phoebe, comfortingly.

"I didn't say anything!" Polly insisted.

"It's ok Polly," said Jason. "I remember Chris, Patricia _and_ Wyatt coming home after studying the Witch Trials, feeling angry and stupid."

"Hey!" said Chris.

"Oh get over it you did," said Piper.

"Maybe I'm not as stupid as my cousins," said Polly, causing Patricia to stick her tongue out at her.

"Oh, Polly, the suspense is killing me, just spill," said Paige.

"I _may_ have went on a rant when one of the boys in my class said that all witches were ugly with pointy hats and warts on their noses so how could the people not know which ones were witches," said Polly quickly. "I sort of stood up and started screaming at him."

"Those damn stereotypes will get you every time," said Wyatt with a resigned sigh.

"Yeah," said Adam, who was also a witch. He and Paige had met when they had saved his sister from a demon. "I got pretty angry and stormed out of class, I got detention for like a week," he said, half laughing at himself.

Just then, a swirl of blue and white lights appeared in the dining room and disappeared to reveal Leo. "Sorry, I'm late," he said, giving Piper a kiss while sitting down in his seat.

"Hey Dad!" said Wyatt.

"Hey, Wyatt, hey Patricia, Chris, everyone."

Chris gave his dad a general nod of acknowledgment, "Aunt Phoebe, I saw your new billboards today, they are pretty cool," said Chris.

"Thanks, it must be pretty cool having a famous aunt huh?" she joked.

"Let's not get carried away there Aunt Pheebs, your hardly famous, your more of a locally acknowledged columnist," stated Chris matter-of-factly.

"Christopher!" yelled Piper.

"Chill, mom, he's only taking the piss," said Wyatt.

"Wyatt! Language! Why do I spend half of my time yelling my children's names?" she asked.

"Because we are such little troublemakers?" suggested Patricia.

"You are too much like your brother," said Piper.

"Stop saying that like it's a bad thing," said Chris.

"Well it's true," said Piper. "And why would you assume I was talking about you? She might be following in the footsteps of Wyatt," said Piper.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," snorted Patricia.

"What's wrong with being like me?" asked Wyatt clearly offended.

"Nothing, nothing," said Patricia. "It's just that I am more likely to be coming home drunk and trying to skate up the stairs than bring home sport trophies and perfect report cards," she joked.

"You will be doing no such thing young lady," said Piper sternly.

"Chris did what?" asked Leo, anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, here we go," said Chris rolling his eyes and putting his cutlery down on his plate, before folding his arms, waiting for what was to come.

"Honestly Chris, don't you think your mother has enough to do without having to worry about your descent into a life of alcoholism?"

"Oh cut the elder bullshit," said Chris. "I'm hardly a raging alcoholic and besides maybe if you were around more you would know that and maybe then mom wouldn't have so much to do!" yelled Chris bitterly.

There was silence at the table as everyone stared at Chris in shock, it took a lot to breech the cool, calm and relaxed exterior of Chris and so seeing him that worked up scared them all.

"Maybe I should go," said Leo quietly.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime?" asked Chris.

"Christopher," said Piper, unable to work up anger in her voice. Instead, sadness peremated her words.

"It's ok Piper, I'll see you later," said Leo orbing out.

"Well, now that things are back to normal, who wants desert?" asked Chris, getting up and looking around.

"Chris," said Piper looking at her younger son, studying his face for any trace of emotion.

"Can we just drop it ok?" he asked going into the kitchen, leaving out his plate.

Soon everyone was eating their deserts and things seemed to be normal, but the mood had definitely shifted since Chris' little outburst. Chris, however, was acting like nothing had happened, and was his normal relaxed, sarcastic self. Not wanting to upset him, everyone else had just tried to go with it.

They were now talking about demon vanquishes. "Do you remember that time, we were fighting that Cornificus demon and he blew himself up?" asked Paige laughing, "that was the easiest vanquish ever."

"Mom? When can I start help with the demon fights?" asked Petulia.

"Well so far the rule seems to be about fourteen, fifteen, but we'll see how well you manage your powers," said Paige, democratically.

"Does that mean that I could be fighting demons in two years?" Polly asked Phoebe hopefully.

"I'm going to have to agree with Paige sweetie, it'll depend on how you are at controlling your powers."

"I think the rule should be made that they have to be sixteen," said Adam, "that's how it was with our family."

"That's not fair!" yelled Patricia. "I'm finally being allowed to take part in the odd demon vanquish, you are so not changing the rule," she said, threatening the adults at the table with her spoon.

"I don't see why they have to fight at all," said Jason. "I mean you three are the Charmed One's after all. Wyatt will be eighteen soon, he'll be able to do what he wishes and Chris is just so damn scary when he goes all super witch he's a bit of an asset during an attack," said Jason.

"How do you know?" asked Wyatt. "Aren't you usually behind the couch?"

"You're just jealous that I am an asset," said Chris.

"It is pretty strange," said Phoebe.

"What?" asked Chris.

"You are so laid back that you are practically horizontal most of the time when it comes to school work or, well, anything really," she said.

"Yeah, but when it comes to a vanquish you are so precise and serious!" said Paige, finishing of her sister's train of thought.

"When knowing the frequencies of all the waves in the electromagnetic spectrum becomes an important life skill, I swear to you that my grades will go up," said Chris. "Besides, I bet you lot were glad when I skipped Physics to come home for a snack the other month and the three of you were tied up and about to be dust until I came along," said Chris.

"No need to be arrogant," Piper reminded him. "Besides, I remember a certain Halliwell who had the oh-so-brilliant theory that if you orbed in behind a demon, he wouldn't be able to sense you coming."

"Yeah, well that was why I called it a 'theory,'" said Chris. The three sisters all looked round at each other with a smile.

"What?" asked Chris.

"Nothing, nothing," said Piper, still smiling.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A while later the sisters were in the kitchen clearing up.

"Is it just me or does that boy become more like Chris everyday?" asked Phoebe, who was wrapping up any leftovers and putting them in the fridge for general snacking use.

"He _is _Chris!" said Piper.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I kinda do," admitted Piper.

"When he said 'that was why I called it a theory,' I almost died," said Paige. "I just remembered when his 22 year old self said that to me and it creeped me out a lil. He is coming back right before our eyes, the sarcastic comments, the incessant demon hunting . . . did I mention the sarcastic comments?"

"Yeah, actually you did," said Piper.

"Well there are a lot of them," reasoned Paige.

"It's just so strange," said Phoebe. "This past year, he just really turned into Chris suddenly."

"I know, one day I was looking at Chris, my youngest son and the next, Chris, my sarcastic and mysterious white lighter from the future, who just happens to be my son, was right there in front of me."

"I always remember how complicated and strange our lives are when I hear stuff like that out loud," said Paige, trying to shake off the headache that she could feel coming on.

"Tell me about it, he's_ my _son. Though I am a little worried about his relationship with Leo," she admitted. "Things there don't seem to have changed much."

"At least he isn't beating the bloody pulp out of him yet," offered Paige, thinking she was being helpful.

"From what I can tell, just give him time," said Piper.

"I don't think it is the same. The other Chris hated Leo, our Chris just seems to resent him for never being around," said Phoebe. "And after they had a little heart to heart and spent some quality time together, they worked things out. Chris even started calling him 'dad' again."

"Yeah, but resentment leads to anger and anger leads to hate," said Piper, who was clearly worried.

"And hate leads to the dark side," finished Paige earning herself a glare from Piper. "What? You sounded like a trailer for Star Wars," she said holding up her hands defensively.

"Paige! I'm worried about my son and you are not helping! I mean, Pheebs you are right, it hasn't escalated yet to hate but it looks to be heading that way. And in the past they were able to bond because Leo was around a lot then. Sure, it was because he didn't trust Chris, but still he was around! What if they never get to have that time?"

"They will," assured Paige, putting a comforting arm around Piper's shoulders.

"I hope so," said Piper quietly. "But at the moment we have something else to talk about."

"We do?" asked Phoebe.

"Chris turned sixteen last month," she said, sitting down on a kitchen stool.

"We noticed," said Paige.

"Well, does that not ring a bell with anyone? What happened a month after Chris was born?" she asked trying to jog their memories.

"We had a visit from a sixteen year old Chris and someone who turned out to be Wyatt!" exclaimed Phoebe remembering.

"Exactly," said Piper. "Which means that sometime within the next few days, Dermairon is going to attack us," she finished spelling it out for them.

"So what should we do?" asked Paige. "I mean should we be prepared and vanquish his ass or just let him take us in order not to mess with the timeline?"

"That's why I brought it up," said Piper.

"I don't know, Piper, they are your sons. Whatever you think is best. Besides it could do them good, after all didn't Chris get a new power during that little trip to the past?"

"Sort of, he finally mastered the skill of healing."

"In that case, I think we should let ourselves be kidnapped. When the other Chris came back, he couldn't heal and he had an extra six years experience than our Chris! As you said, Leo isn't here all the time and it would be nice to have the safety net of having a healer in the manor once again," said Paige.

"I think you are right, both of you," said Piper. "We could mess with the timeline if we don't let it happen and I remember my future self telling me it was like a right of passage for them anyway. Sort of like the way we had to deal with Abraxas on our wiccan anniversary."

"Abrax-what now?" asked Paige.

"Never mind," said Phoebe. "So what then?" she asked turning to Piper. "We just go about our normal, daily routines until we get kidnapped and then don't put up a struggle?"

"That's pretty much the plan," said Piper.

"Ok, am I the only who is a little worried about putting their life in the hands of two people who set the kitchen on fire while attempting to cook a ready meal?" asked Paige.

"Not really," said Phoebe. "I mean as long as we don't fight out instincts we are bound to do the same things as our future selves did and Chris and Wyatt got them home safely. Besides we said it ourselves, Chris takes his wiccan responsibilities very seriously and Wyatt has enough powers to . . . well . . . pretty much do anything he wants. I think you just need to have a little faith," she told her younger sister.

"God, I knew this talk was going to result in a headache," said Paige, rubbing her head with her hands. "Faith, sure, faith, I can do that," said Paige. "Trust two spacer teenagers with my life, no problem. Ah crap the doubt is back," he whined scrunching up her face.

"Why Paige! Anyone would think that you didn't have faith in my sons' wiccan abilities!" said Piper jokingly.

"Chris tried to skate up the stairs yesterday! Have we all forgotten that?" she asked.

"No, but have we also forgotten all the demons he has vanquished with us?" asked Phoebe.

"No," said Paige. "You two are absolutely right. I don't know where that came from at all," she admitted. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I guess that I just feel that were are living longer than we are supposed to, and that death is looking round the corner. Very few Halliwells live to be our age. Though, now that I think about it, we have Chris to thank for us being alive, well other Chris. I mean thanks to him I didn't die that day the titan's attacked and you two are still alive, not sure why, probably because you still had the power of three."

"Man, he is going to get the hugest superiority complex when our past selves tell him of his own good deeds," said Phoebe. "His head won't fit though the time portal!"

"He sacrificed so much for us back then, though," said Piper. "He died to create a better world for all of us. You know, I think that is why I let him of easy sometimes. He went through so much in his other life, I think he deserves a little happiness in this one," she said.

"You hardly let him of easy," said Phoebe. "You yell at him all the time!"

"But not as much as I should for some of the idiot things he says or does."

"That's true," said Paige. "But I think you are right Piper, I mean if he had grown up with a family before he came back to us, he would have been as fun as he is now! He would have like had drinks with us at P3 and stuff!" she said getting excited at the idea.

"He_ was _fun!" protested Piper.

"Yeah, but in that whole 'lets track down another hundred demons while making amusing comments,' kind of way," said Paige. "I prefer our little troublemaker Chris. He has all the charm of his other 22 year old self plus a whole lot more!"

"Yeah, well hopefully he will have learnt his lesson and no more troublemaking for the moment," said Piper, going back to washing the dishes.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Just put on some of my music really loudly and they'll think I am still here," said Chris as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why should I?" asked Wyatt. "If you get caught, I'll getting trouble for helping you to cover it up!"

"You can call me if they come up the stairs and I can orb back in . . . and if you don't I will show the entire school that video of me totally kicking your ass at basketball last summer," he said.

"Just be quick back when I call," said Wyatt rolling his eyes.

"Thanks man," said Chris about to orb out when Wyatt stopped him.

"How are you going to get back in without being caught?" he asked.

"The window?"

"What happened to it 'not being very stable,'" asked Wyatt.

"I'll take my chances," said Chris, shrugging before orbing out.

Not long after, Wyatt heard noises coming from outside the bedroom window. He formed an energy ball in his hand, just in case, but quickly extinguished it when a familiar figure with long dark hair tumbled into his room.

"Hey Wyatt!" said Katie, picking herself up of the floor, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, hi Kate," said Wyatt

"What?" he asked when she tilted her head giving him a funny look. "Nothing, it's just that Chris is the only person who calls me Kate," she explained.

"Oh, sorry," said Wyatt. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be silly. So where is Chris?" asked Katie, sitting on the bed beside Wyatt.

"On his date with Melissa," said Wyatt.

"I thought he was grounded," said Katie, confused.

"He is."

Katie broke out into a grin, "That'd be Chris," she admitted. "I just thought I'd call over and keep him company since he was banned from leaving the house or having others enter it."

"I see you have that rebellious streak of Chris'," commented Wyatt.

Katie shrugged it off, "So what's with the music?" she asked. "I didn't know you liked Blink 182."

"I don't, really," said Wyatt. "It's Chris's CD. Another of his brilliant ideas on how I can cover up for him."

"He can be very persuasive like that," said Katie. "I remember he managed to convince me to tell his English teacher that he would be unable to attend her class that day because he had forgotten how to speak and so the class would not be beneficial for him. I mean it was funny for him, well until he went back into class the next day, but I was the one who had to tell Mrs. Bailey that awful excuse!"

"I can imagine her face," said Wyatt laughing at the mental image in her head.

"It was pretty priceless," admitted Katie.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Leo orbed into the kitchen while Piper was putting away the last of the dishes.

"Aww, honey," said Piper when she saw the lost look on her husband's face. She went over and hugged him. "It'll be ok," she ensured, even though a matter of minutes ago she had been seeking such reassurance from her sisters.

"I don't see how," said Leo. "After Chris died, I promised myself that things would be different this time around. At times, I thought I was beginning to play favourites with Chris. Then the teenage years hit and that was the end of that," said Leo with a sigh.

"That's a good thing," insisted Piper. "I think that I am a bit too lenient with him. It's good that what past Chris did doesn't affect you parenting," she said rubbing is back.

"What parenting?" asked Leo.

"Leo, you know that Chris didn't mean it."

"You know as well as I do Piper that he did. What's worse is that he's right. It's hard not being with my family, but I'm an exception as it is. Elders aren't supposed to have connections to Earth, and now I know why."

"Sweetie, it's not anything you have done, you have been a great parent to Chris. With the other Chris your other self played favourites and didn't have time for him. But you haven't. It's just that in this life you are an elder, you have more responsibilities, other Chris didn't have that problem. It's different, our Chris has more powers that the 22 year old Chris that we knew because he is the son of an elder. The circumstances have changed," Piper told her husband, looking him straight in the eyes so that he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Maybe," said Leo pensively.

"No not maybe, definitely," insisted Piper.

Leo smiled up at his wife, and pulled her onto his lap. "Thanks, I think I really needed to hear that," he said.

"Any time, any time," said Piper, glad to have her husband to herself, no matter for how long it lasted.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris started making his way up the drain pipe outside his window as quietly as he possible could, trying to sense if his mother or his aunts were near by. As the window was open, he could hear that music still playing rather loudly. Using the trellis, he hoisted himself up through the window, and into his room.

Standing up, brushing himself of, he was faced with a very pale looking Wyatt sitting on the bed and a very red looking Katie who had sprung to her feet. "Chris!" she said nervously. "Hey, well I gotta go, my mom will be expecting me. See you guys later," she said quickly, her cheeks only going redder as he hurried out the window.

"Uh, that was weird," said Chris looking at the window with a confused look on his face. "What was she doing here?"

"Uh nothing, so how was your date?" Wyatt asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Meh," said Chris. "Not worth sneaking out for."

Wyatt silently thanked God for his brother's short attention span.

"She was too . . . girly. She started shrieking all about the place when she saw this pink plant."

"Bet you any money that didn't stop you making out with her," said Wyatt, grinning.

"Hey! She kissed me!" said Chris, raising his hands defensively. "Besides, it's not my fault that the ladies can't resist my charms," he said cockily, adjusting his jacket collar.

"Don't be such an arrogant little shit," said Wyatt throwing a pillow at his little brother.

"Hey!" yelled Chris, lifting the pillow and thumping Wyatt with it.

Five minutes and one pillow fight later, Wyatt collapsed on the bed in surrender.

"Man, we are so gay," he said looking around at the feathers on the floor.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" said Chris.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his little brother, but before he could realise just how many times he did this on a daily basis, a large crash could be heard from downstairs.

Looking at each other, Chris and Wyatt got up simultaneously and headed for the stairs.

They came in viewing range of the living room just in time to see Patricia squint and send a demon flying across the room. Before the brothers had any time to react, the demon shimmered in behind the sisters who had just appeared. Chris and Wyatt could do nothing but watch as the demon disappeared with their mom and aunts . . .

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: dum, dum dum! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, though I was a little taken back by the amount of them (cough, do it again, cough), lol subtle or what?

flephanie: yeah physics exams suck, I had one the other day, ugh it was nasty stuff. But can you guess what happened above? I like had most of this chapter written when I got reviews saying they wanted Chris and Katie to get together! It was really annoying! But I don't know, I did think about it but I just think it is so clichéd when guys start going out with their best friends (female ones anyway,lol.) Because most of the time they realise they are better of as friends! But we'll see . . . I might still change my mind. Thanks for reviewing! (See I ramble too, lol)

Karen: damn you too! Really why do people want Chris and Katie to get together? Answers on a post card please! Lol, a review will do (excellent) but thanks for the review, I'm glad you like teenage Chris, I was afraid he was going to come of badly but it seems to be going ok.

Megan: I'm not the world's biggest Leo/Chris bonding fan as you can probably tell but I'm not opposed to them, so maybe I'll squeeze a few in a little later on . . .hint hint.

Buffspike: Thanks, it's good to know I'm writing the whole brother's bond thing right because I'm an only child so the whole think is a bit of an alien concept to me!

Kc: thanks, once again I'm glad people think the Wyatt/Chris relationship I've created is believable so thanks so much for helping for giving me one less thing to worry about! Also I don't think Chris does what he does for attention, it's more because it's fun! It's just that people say to write what you know and I know guys like this, they are my friends and they don't do it for attention.

Lotamoxie: I did, see!

becka5: thanks, hope you keep reading.

Random insane person: look, see plot! Are you happy? I am, I'm just so proud of myself! I just wanted to get all the family relationships well established before giving the story some actual substance, lol.

Brooke K. : thanks, I hope this was quick enough for you!

Vintagegirl: thanks, you could prob find some sort of 12 step programme to help u with your addiction, lol. But that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! Oh screw it, embrace the addiction . . . I'll try and feed it the best I can! Ooh, now I feel like some kind of dealer. . . .

angelwitch13: I don't know, I'm pretty much LOVING that word right now, lol. It makes me feel all warm inside.

Top of Form 1


	4. Best Laid Plans

Chapter Four: The Best Laid Plans  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77777777777777777  
"Oh my God," said Patricia, unable to move her eyes from the spot where she has last seen her mom and aunts.  
  
"I can't sense them," said Wyatt, worried.  
  
"Me neither," informed Chris after trying. "Patricia, you got anything?"  
  
"I can barely sense outside the house!" she said. "But, no, nothing," she added quietly after seeing the stern looks on her brothers' faces.  
  
"Which means they are not anywhere in San Francisco," concluded Chris.  
  
"This is all my fault!" said Patricia, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? How can it be?" asked Wyatt soothingly.  
  
"I was just coming in from the kitchen and I touched the door frame when I had a premonition it was of that demon taking them. I had barely time to recover when I saw the demon. I sent him across the room but then he appeared behind mom and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe and took them before I could do anything else!" she said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Trish, it isn't your fault," said Chris, hugging his sister. "We saw it too and we couldn't do anything. There's nothing that you could have done differently to change it. Besides, it's not like we are not going to get them back."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Adam, walking into the hall and seeing Chris hugging Patricia who was now quietly sobbing into his top.  
  
"We have a problem," said Wyatt. "A demon has taken the girls."  
  
"What? When? Where did he take them? What demon? Is he in the book?" quizzed Adam, panic evident on his face.  
  
"We haven't checked yet," said Wyatt. "Trish, is there anything else you saw in your premonition?"  
  
"There was one thing," she said, removing herself from Chris' embrace. She wiped away the remaining tears and turned to face everyone else. "Once the demon shimmered out with them, I saw a flash of blue light that they were in. Like a time portal or something," said Patricia.  
  
"A time portal?" asked Wyatt.  
  
Chris frowned in concentration, why did this sound familiar to him, he was sure he had read something about this. Suddenly he turned and made a break for the stairs, sprinting all the way to the attic.  
  
"What was that?" asked Adam, staring after him.  
  
"He's figured something out. I really wish he would just tell us rather than make us follow him to make him share his thoughts of wisdom," said Wyatt heading up to the attic after him.  
  
When he arrived in the attic, Chris was frantically flipping through the pages, deep in concentration. "Ugh I can't find it!" Frustrated, he let out a groan before rolling his shoulders back ad closing his eyes. He spread his hands over the book and began wiggling his fingers. The pages of the book turned automatically and when Chris opened his eyes he smiled. He looked down at the page he had been looking for and looked about, generally pleased with himself.  
  
"Woah, how do you do that?" asked Wyatt impressed.  
  
Chris shrugged, "I just sorta concentrate on what I'm looking for and use my whitelighter half to sense it and telekinesis to find it."  
  
"Cool, I'll have to try that someday."  
  
"Boys, focus," said Adam who was pacing nervously.  
  
"Ok, so when I was going through the book the other day I read about this demon Dermairon, who wasn't affected by time. And looky looky," he said turning the book around. "Is it just me or is this our demon?"  
  
"It's not just you," said Patricia, examining the picture of Dermairon.  
  
"Dermairon," she read aloud. "One of the oldest and most powerful demons in the magical world. It cannot be determined how long he has been around as he is not affected by time, well that's just great!" said Patricia.  
  
"Like the most powerful demon ever and no charmed ones. Fan-bloody-tastic!"  
  
Wyatt continued reading, "Because of this he has the power to travel though time as he wishes, having the ability to open random yet accurate time portals at will without spells or potions. There is no known vanquishing spell or potion as there has never been any witches powerful enough to defeat him."  
  
Wyatt gulped nervously, "That means we can't vanquish him! What are we going to do? We don't even have the power of three! We are underage witches!"  
  
"Dude! You are getting hysterical, don't make me slap you," said Patricia.  
  
"Sorry," said Wyatt, bashfully.  
  
"So how exactly does this help us find the girls?" asked Adam.  
  
"Well we can't sense them, something which we are pretty good at, and we are dealing with a demon that can travel through time," said Chris.  
  
He looked around but everyone stared blankly at him.  
  
"The demon took them back through time," he said spelling it out for them.  
  
"Why?" asked Patricia.  
  
"Because he can," said Adam.  
  
"Yeah, that and they won't any of their powers in a different time. Only one set of them can have their powers in the same time which means that their past or future selves will," said Chris.  
  
"Ah," said Wyatt finally clicking. "That kinda makes sense."  
  
"What do you mean 'kinda'? It makes complete and utter sense!" said Chris, slightly irritated that anyone dared to question his theory.  
  
"Also, he knew that you would be looking for them, so by taking them out of your reach, he probably thought that he wouldn't have any worries," said Patricia.  
  
"Well, he thought wrong," said Chris, going through the book again.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do?" asked Wyatt who was unsure how they were going to save the sisters when they were not even in the same time as them.  
  
"We are going to do a little time travelling," said Chris simply.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Wyatt. "How? There isn't that sort of spell in the book and even if there was we don't even know where in time they are!"  
  
Decisively, Patricia walked over to her brother and slapped him hard across the face. "You really don't handle pressure all that well do you?" she asked.  
  
"What was that for, I doubt your mother would approve of that," came Jason's voice from the door.  
  
"We heard people going to the attic, was there a demon attack?" asked Petulia.  
  
"What's going on? Where's mom?" asked Polly, popping up behind her cousin.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Patricia, offhandedly. "I was just slapping Wyatt who was freaking out because he and Chris are going to have to travel though time to save our respective mothers who have been taken by the oldest and most powerful demon that is described in the Book of Shadows."  
  
"What?" the three of them yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Don't make me slap you too," she threatened.  
  
"A demon took Phoebe and the girls?" asked Jason, distractedly.  
  
"Yes, one that can travel though time," said Adam. "Don't worry, they'll be ok, the boys will get them back. You said it yourself, Chris is super witch and Wyatt has enough powers to blow a whole though time if it meant getting the girls back."  
  
"Ok, so here's what we are going to do," said Chris rubbing his hands together. "Girls, you are going to need to pack some stuff, we don't know how long we'll be gone for. Adam, you and Jason take the three girls back to your family house, it has charms and stuff they'll be safe there."  
  
"Why can't we stay here?" asked Polly.  
  
"Because demons attack here all the time and with no charmed ones, it's not such a good idea to stay here now is it?" asked Chris quite patronisingly.  
  
"No, no definitely not," agreed Jason, making everyone give him a small smile.  
  
"Patricia, I'm going to need you to go back to the hall and see if you can get another premonition, one that might tell us to where or should I say to when exactly the girls have been taken, I need to know if it was past or future. Wyatt and I are going to work on two spells, one to open a time portal and one to make sure we keep our powers. Ok everyone on board?"  
  
"Wow, you are slowly but surely turning into Piper," commented Adam.  
  
"Let's not panic until I start obsessively cleaning the house," said Chris. "Ok everyone, break," he said before going back to the Book of Shadows.  
  
"So, what spell do you want me to work on?" asked Wyatt, as Chris handed him a notebook and a pen.  
  
"Pick one, we need one that will ensure we keep our powers in a different time and the time travel one needs to bring us to the manor in whatever year we end up. Problem is that we won't know exactly when we have to . . ."  
  
"I think I'll work on us keeping our powers," said Wyatt.  
  
Chris grinned. Wyatt may have all the powers but Chris was the spell writer in the house. Even in the most stressful of situations, Chris could just start rhyming and it was unusual that something went wrong.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777  
  
"Chris! Chris!" said Patricia running into the attic excitedly. "I did it, I got a premonition when I wanted one!"  
  
"What did you see?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Uh I saw them in the time portal, it was going backwards."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Chris.  
  
"Positive," Patricia said confidently.  
  
"Good, ok then this spell should work," said Chris, tearing the page he had been working on out of the notebook.  
  
Wyatt and Patricia walked over and read the spell. "That's pretty good," said Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah, I surprised even myself with this one," admitted Chris, cheerfully.  
  
"Your modesty overwhelms me," said Wyatt. "But you should put it in the Book of Shadows when we get back, it is definitely some of your better work."  
  
Pleased with this compliment, Chris read over Wyatt's spell. "Uh, it should do," he said unsurely.  
  
"What do you mean 'should do'? I worked really hard on this spell!" said Wyatt irritated.  
  
"Ok them, let's get this show on the road!" said Chris avoiding the subject.  
  
"You guys all ready to go?" asked Wyatt as the others appeared in the attic to wish them good luck. They nodded.  
  
"Here," said Chris, walking over to Polly and handing her the chalk. To open up the portal we need the triquetra to concentrate the power at one place. You are the artistic one after all."  
  
Smiling, she walked over to the clearest attic wall and began drawing the triquetra.  
  
"Ok, we should probably say the spell so we keep our powers," said Wyatt, picking up the piece of paper he had been scribbling on.  
  
"Yeah, it's a little weird though, why did you do it as a binding spell rather than-" started Chris.  
  
"Yo, spell boy, shut up and say the damn spell," said Wyatt.  
  
They began reading together in unison:  
  
"As I travel back in time,  
  
Let me keep what I mine.  
  
In that time and in those hours,  
  
I bind to me my wiccan powers."  
  
"Well?" asked Jason.  
  
"We won't be able to tell if it has worked until we get there," said Wyatt, with his back turned as Chris mouthed to the rest of the group the words 'I doubt it will.' Wyatt spin round when he saw the grins breaking out on his family's faces but by that time all he got was a cheshire grin.  
  
"Finished!" said Polly, stepping down of the stool she had been standing on.  
  
"Ok the, I guess this is goodbye," said Chris awkwardly. The two Halliwell brothers went round and hugged there family, receiving many "Be careful's" and "try not to get killed's."  
  
"Bring them back to us," said Adam.  
  
"Will try," said Wyatt looking him in the eye.  
  
"Try not to do anything stupid, ok?" said Patricia when hugging Chris.  
  
"Let's not hope for miracles," said Wyatt.  
  
"Do you wanna go back in time or not? Cause I'm sure Adam or even Patricia wouldn't mind going!" said Chris, standing up straight and putting his arm around his sister.  
  
"Who's the prophesised one here? If anyone isn't fit to go out of the two of us I think it's you little brother."  
  
"I sure as hell would have liked to see you write a spell that would get you back in time! Please remember that you were revising for some science or the other I was in the attic going through the book or practising spells. You, would probably have landed us like next door five minutes ago! Your problem is that you are beginning to believe your own hype, 'O prophesised one,'" finished Chris, with a mock bow.  
  
"Boys, boys, do try to get along," commented Adam. "Cause without the Charmed Ones, neither of you are going to get any better. You two better get going."  
  
"What do we tell them? I mean we are both only toddlers, there is like no way that they are going to know who we are, never mind trust us," said Wyatt.  
  
"We tell them nothing," said Chris firmly. "If they knew who we were they would only as questions about their lives and the less they know about the future the better, or else it could be altered and we may not be coming back to the world that we know."  
  
"To come back you gotta actually go first," said Patricia.  
  
Grinning, they both began reading Chris' spell.  
  
"Hear these words,  
  
Hear the rhyme,  
  
Heed the hope within my mind,  
  
Send me back to where I'll find,  
  
What I wish in space in time."  
  
Suddenly, the room filled with a blue glow as the time portal opened.  
  
"See you guys later," said Chris casually heading towards the portal.  
  
"Uh Chris, I've done something stupid," said Wyatt. "Nothing too serious, a little, like your kind of stupid actually," rambled Wyatt, fidgeting and not looking his brother in the eye.  
  
"Wyatt, now is like, so not the time," said Chris going through the portal.  
  
'Fair enough, you can kill me later,' thought Wyatt, waving goodbye to his family and stepping through the wall and back to 2004.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777  
  
A/N: and yes, that was the spell that Chris originally used to go back to the past but I thought that he might as well have written it.  
  
Sickleword: see, I continued! Anything to keep the reviewers happy.  
  
NoAlias: Thank you! hope you didn't feel that it was too long a wait, it was only like, 3 days after all!  
  
Calen: Ooh, you are mean. I respect that and admire your line of thinking that appears to be so similar to me own. So don't you worry, there are a few surprises in store for the girls! (laughs at idea that everything would go to plan.)  
  
Wickedwms: thank god you like my chosen pairing! I was beginning to think I was alone! Though I'm not sure it's going to stay like that, (hint hint)  
  
Buffspike: isn't he just? I'm like thinking about him like that as I'm writing it . . . there's like drool over my keyboard! (I should really clean that up.) but thanks for the reassurance about the who brother bond thing, makes me feel better.  
  
Anso: as far as I'm concerned it was the smart ass comments that made the character of Chris so good on the show. So I'm trying to carry that over into this story, thanks for noticing.  
  
Random insane person: have I mentioned how much I like your name? lol, and well you did say it before but I don't mind you saying it again!  
  
Flephanie: I think it might just be the longest review I've ever received! So what part of the title tipped you off to the fact that we were going to go BACK TO THE PAST? Lol, only joking, wow I really shouldn't mock reviewers! I'm glad you like k/w cause for the moment its going to be like that. I already have Chris' reaction written out cause I knew it had to be good. It just like popped into my head during double physics (snore) and I started laughing. There was staring.  
  
Kc: why thank you, will do.  
  
Kata Malfoy: thanks, I know he should! Damn workaholics!  
  
Mabel: we'll see, mabel, just mabel. Lol, sorry I couldn't help myself, I honestly did start writing 'maybe' but then . . . yeah sorry. I'll take my medication before responding to reviews next time. (hangs head in shame.)  
  
Ellie: thanks, you'll get to see their reactions in the next chapter which hopefully should be up over the weekend. 


	5. Someone Old, Someone new

Back to the Past

Chapter Five: Someone Old, Someone New.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 77  
  
Halliwell Manor, Attic  
  
2004  
  
"So what's the emergency?" asked Paige, walking into the attic.  
  
"Leo was just here," said Phoebe from the book. "He and the other elders felt an evil power surge entering our time a few hours ago. Want us to check it out."  
  
"Wait," said Paige confused. "Our time?"  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely a time demon."  
  
"Tempest?"  
  
"No, I already asked. Tempest has power over time, not that great at going through it apparently," said Phoebe.  
  
"Good to know," said Paige.  
  
Unexpectedly, a blue flash of light filled the attic as a time portal opened up and two figures appeared through it, materialising from the swirl of blue and white lights that signified orbing.  
  
"Whoa, head rush or what?" asked Chris looking round grinning. Turning around to see Phoebe and Paige stare at him, opened mouthed.  
  
"Ok, so yeah, don't vanquish us, we aren't evil," started Chris, misinterpreting their looks. "And I know what you are thinking, that's what evil would say, but I orbed didn't I? Not even black ones!" he said, slowly backing away from them, encase they attacked.  
  
"Oh my god, Chris!" said Phoebe, running and hugging her nephew.  
  
"Out of the way," said Paige, who quickly flung her arms around him too.  
  
"So much for not telling them who we were," said Wyatt, who was still recovering from the time travelling.  
  
"Piper!" yelled Paige.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get your ass up here, Chris is alive!"  
  
"What do you mean Chris is alive?" yelled Piper, who could be heard making her way up the stairs. "Oh course he's alive, I just put him down for a nap like five mi . . . Chris! You're alive!" she said, entering the attic and running towards her son, relief evident in her eyes as she embraced Chris.  
  
"Ok, this is weird," said Chris, whose voice was muffled, due to the Charmed Ones that were hugging him.  
  
"Damn right it is!" said Wyatt. "I'm the good son slash nephew! Why aren't I being smothered with hugs?"  
  
Everyone turned to Wyatt, acknowledging him for the first time.  
  
"No way!" said Paige, excitedly hopping up and down.  
  
"Wyatt?" asked Piper, amazed.  
  
"The one and only," said Wyatt, pleased that he was getting some attention, as his mom hugged him.  
  
"Thank God for small mercies," retorted Chris. "Sharing a room with one of you is bad enough."  
  
"I missed you, you know that? With you gone, I'm finding it really hard to keep the humour flowing," said Paige brightly.  
  
"Missed me?" asked Chris, confused.  
  
Before anyone got a chance to explain anything, a swirl of blue and white orbs entered the attic and Leo appeared in his elder garments. "Hey, we just felt another power transfer though time, only this time it was g . . . good God!" he said, stopping in his tracks as he noticed who else was in the attic.  
  
"Chris!" he exclaimed as his tightly hugged his youngest son.  
  
With his arms hanging loosely at his side, Chris looked around the room. "Is it just me or did things just get a whole lot weirder?" he asked.  
  
"It's not just you," said Wyatt who was looking a little creeped out as he surveyed the scene in front of him.  
  
"Oh come on!" said Leo, stepping back from Chris. "Surely this Chris can't hate me too!"  
  
"This Chris?" he asked. "Don't tell me you are having issues with my one month old self!" Chris clapped sarcastically, "Now that's what I call parenting."  
  
"Christopher Halliwell!" said Piper, as if it was second nature to her. "Man I missed saying that. You know yelling at the baby just doesn't give you the same satisfaction," she informed them. "But don't speak to your father like that!"  
  
"It's like we actually never stepped through the time portal," said Wyatt absent-mindedly.  
  
"And you are?" asked Leo.  
  
"Hi, yeah, how come everyone knows my annoying younger brother and not me? I'm the well behaved one with the good grades! If anyone was to be rejected by the family, I'd like to think it would be Chris."  
  
"Wyatt?" asked Leo. "You, you, you're not evil!"  
  
"Uh, surprise?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Ok, so how do you know who I am? How is it possible that you have 'missed me?'" asked Chris, demanding answers.  
  
"Maybe we should all sit down," said Phoebe.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Wow, this sure is confusing," said Wyatt, trying to get his head round all the information.  
  
"Chris?" asked Phoebe. "How are you absorbing all of this?"  
  
"You guys keep the aspirin in the third cupboard from the left, in this time too, right?" asked Chris, rubbing his head and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah sweetie," yelled Piper.  
  
"He needs it a lot," explained Wyatt.  
  
"Headaches?" asked Piper concerned, her brain already working overdrive, thinking up ways of preventing it in the future.  
  
"Hangovers," said Wyatt, smiling.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You react like that in our time too," grinned Wyatt. "In fact, earlier this morning, Chris came in so drunk that . . ."  
  
"Quite enough of that," said Chris, coming back in and deliberately interrupting his brother.  
  
"Wouldn't want to change the future, would we now?" he asked his brother innocently. "Ok, so back to this whole, me saving the world from my brother thing," said Chris, changing the subject. Being yelled at by one mother was quite enough for any Chris to cope with.  
  
"I mean, I clearly changed it or else I wouldn't be here now, with Wyatt, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Paige.  
  
"Wait a minute," asked Piper, something just dawning on her. "How old are you?" she asked Chris.  
  
"I just turned sixteen last month," he said.  
  
"Oh my God," she said, her hand covering her mouth. "And I'm alive right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I live to see my sons grow up!" she said happily. "You are such a good son!" she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What about me?" asked Wyatt, who was feeling a little left out.  
  
"Hey, you turned evil and basically started picking on the world," said Chris. "I, on the other hand, should be receiving about 8 billion thank you cards any day now."  
  
The sisters smiled. "It's good to know that no matter what future you come from, you will always be sarcastic," said Paige. "It makes me feel like I've been a good aunt to you. Or I am going to be. I'm not really sure," she said, scratching her head.  
  
She smiled as Chris tossed her the aspirin bottle.  
  
"Hold on a sec," said Wyatt, who was trying to piece things together.  
  
"When we came through the portal, you started yelling that Chris was alive. Does that mean the older Chris from alternative future died?"  
  
"Yeah, just as baby Chris was being born," said Phoebe quietly.  
  
"I die on my 23rd birthday?" asked Chris. "Man that sucks. That's like, only two years of drinking!"  
  
Wyatt raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, legal drinking," said Chris waving of his mistake. "But still. I sacrificed everything to come back and make the world a better place, quite literally I might add, and I die for my good deeds! At least tell me what demon did it so I can kill them now and eliminate the threat."  
  
"Don't worry Leo took care of it," said Piper.  
  
"Dad?" asked Chris incredulously. "Didn't know 'the elder' had it in him."  
  
"Yeah, well when you died he flew into a rage. You had died protecting baby Wyatt so Gideon had just tried to kill both of his sons and in one case he had succeeded," said Paige.  
  
"You should give him a break you know, you died in his arms and there was nothing he could do. He couldn't heal you because of the whole wacky thing that was going on, until it was too late," informed Phoebe. "He was really broken up about it. You two had finally grown close when you were taken away from him again."  
  
Chris sat in stunned silence.  
  
"I know it's hard," said Phoebe. "The other Chris hated him too, but they got around it and worked things out."  
  
"It's hard to work things out with someone who's never there," said Chris, sullenly.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure you see him sometimes. You two just need to sit down and sort it all out. He has been through a lot with you Chris. He had to watch you die and now that you have grown up, to see that you hate him probably really hurts him," said Phoebe.  
  
"The advice columnist has spoken," said Chris giving a small smile.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," said Wyatt. "If Dad, watched Chris die a month ago, doesn't that mean that you three also would have encountered us coming back through time?"  
  
"You are right!" said Chris, outraged. "They knew this was going to happen! They just let themselves be kidnapped without telling us!"  
  
"Uh, maybe we forgot?" suggested Paige.  
  
"Highly unlikely," said Wyatt.  
  
"Well what did you want? A note?" asked Piper.  
  
"That would have been nice," said Wyatt.  
  
"I can just imagine it," said Chris. "Been kidnapped by time demon, are in 2004, come save us. Casserole is in the oven."  
  
The sisters laughed, "So we must be quite the team," said Paige.  
  
"That we are," said Wyatt. "I can't wait, cause in another three months I get to extract Excalibur from the stone. Then we'll see who is 'super witch,'" said Wyatt.  
  
"Super witch?" asked Piper, curious.  
  
"What can I say, I live for the vanquish and am good with spells," said Chris. "That makes me super witch."  
  
"Speaking of spells, we should see if mine worked," said Wyatt.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Chris. "Wyatt wrote a spell so that we wouldn't loose our powers travelling back," he explained.  
  
Chris waved his arm at a near by vase. Nothing happened. He turned to Wyatt who threw a fork in the air and tried to freeze it.  
  
"Oops?"  
  
"I told you it was a crap spell," said Chris. "Here," he said standing up and taking a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his baggy jeans.  
  
"You wrote another spell?" asked Wyatt, angry. "Good to know you have faith in me."  
  
"What? Your spell didn't work! And besides it's not like I put a lot of time or effort into it! I just made a few alterations to a spell that was already in the book," said Chris.  
  
"Let me see," said Piper, motioning for the spell. "Oh, yeah," she said scanning through it. "Clever substitution, it should work."  
  
Chris gave Wyatt an 'I told you so,' look, which caused Wyatt to cough the words "mommy's boy."  
  
"Hey!" protested Chris. "I am not . . . I just prefer mom to dad!"  
  
"Whatever," muttered Wyatt.  
  
"Isn't there a potion needed to accompany the spell?" asked Piper.  
  
Chris produced two vials from his pocket and handed one to Wyatt.  
  
"Huh, so much for not preparing it," said Wyatt.  
  
"Oh stop complaining and drink the god damn potion," said Chris, drinking the potion.  
  
They read the spell,  
  
"Powers of we witches rise,  
  
Come to us through space and time.  
  
Come to us who call you near,  
  
Come to us and settle here."  
  
Once they had finished they looked round. "I don't feel any different," said Wyatt.  
  
He squinted, trying to set the clock on fire. "Nothing! Ha!"  
  
He said as Chris tried moving various objects in the room telepathically and failing.  
  
"Your spell wasn't so great either was it now, magic boy?"  
  
"I don't understand, it should have worked!" said Chris reading over the spell.  
  
"Well it didn't, so get over it," said Wyatt.  
  
Just then, toddler Wyatt appeared in the room.  
  
"Wyatt!" said Piper, picking him up. "How many times must I tell you not to orb out of bed?"  
  
As she was heading up the stairs with him, there was a large crash. She turned round to see a lamp of theirs, lying on the ground shattered.  
  
"What was that?" asked Piper.  
  
"I think our little Wyatt just threw an energy ball!" said Paige excitedly.  
  
"Aww," cooed Phoebe. "He's just getting so big and oh so powerful," she said walking towards him smiling. "Yes, you are. That's right,"  
  
"Uh, guys?" said Wyatt, interrupting Phoebe's baby talk. "I only got that power last year."  
  
"What? How can that be?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Piper, who liked the rest of them was stumped.  
  
"You idiot!" said Chris finally after many moments of deliberation.  
  
"Me?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Your spell . . . instead of binding your powers to us, it brought them back and bound them to our past selves!" Chris explained. "It is at this time that I would like to point out that this was why my spell didn't work. Mine was calling our powers to us through time but they were already here with us, it would have required our younger selves to take the potion!" said Chris.  
  
"Thank God," Chris said, collapsing on the sofa relieved. "I thought I was loosing my touch there, for a few brief moments."  
  
"I'll go whip up another batch of the potion needed," said Paige heading for the kitchen.  
  
When she came back she gave it to Piper who made little Wyatt and baby Chris drink it. The teenage Chris and Wyatt said the spell once more. Chris who was sitting on the couch gestured to the remote, which went flying across the room and into his hand. Putting his feet up on the table, he turned on the TV.  
  
"Smart ass," said Wyatt shaking his head in disbelief of how much of a show off his brother could be at times.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: Ok, so this chapter was a bit of a non-happener but I didn't want to end up wit one really long chapter so I spilt it up. Next one will be up pretty soon so don't worry.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming people!  
  
Flephanie: no, sorry that one wasn't as long! Lol, you'll just have to try harder next time! I can't believe you didn't catch on to that though, you must have just thought it was a pretty random title . . . and summary as a matter of a fact. Lol, I laugh all the time apparently for no reason. Don't worry people get used to it and just increase your medication. But it's always good to know that my humor is appreciated.  
  
NoAlias: hope that lived up to your expectations. If not, tough, cause it is already posted, lol. Though there is another sort of similar chapter coming so if there is anything you would like to see happen mention it and it'll be brought under consideration.  
  
Calen: Only to a certain extent! I don't know if I am going to be able to live up to this now! I'm not sure about this whole 'bunny rabbits of doom thing,' lol. Are you a Donnie darko fan or was that just random?  
  
Becka5: wow, by the end you are going to like really love it, lol. Thanks though.  
  
ibpapasgirl: good to know.  
  
Corrupted Purity: thank god you are not someone wanting k/c. it was beginning to make me a little angry. Yeah, we haven't got one tree hill here yet, it's like starting next week or something so I have no idea what you are talking about. Sounded reasonable enough though.  
  
Random Insane Person: you left out random, lol. Thanks, I just though that all of Piper's children should be all fiery like her and I thought the slapping was a nice touch.  
  
The Magic Bringer: I did, see! Look I updated the same day as you reviewed . . . cool or what?


	6. Foolish Behaviour

Back to the Past  
  
Chapter Six: Foolish Behaviour  
  
At seven o'clock the next morning Piper was in the kitchen, heating a bottle for baby Chris when she heard movement in the attic. Quietly as possible, she went up the stairs to the attic, putting the baby in the crib next to Wyatt.  
  
Hands at the ready she entered the attic cautiously. With a sigh of relief, she realised that it was only Chris, who was wondering about looking at the shelves. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You scared the crap outta me! I never really saw you as a morning person," she said.  
  
"Trust me, I'm not. It's just that you making us go to bed last night without even looking for the charmed ones from out time was killing me inside," he explained.  
  
"Well some things never change, your other self was demon hunting mad as well. For the first few months he worked us so hard we were ready to kill him."  
  
"You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?" said Chris looking at the bits and bobs about the attic.  
  
"Yeah, your other self told us," said Piper smiling.  
  
"You see that's just creepy," said Chris. "It's really strange that there's another me out there in a different universe who will be eternally destined to come back in time and save us all from an evil Wyatt to keep creating my future. I have to say, I think I got the easier universe by far."  
  
"Yeah," said Piper quietly. "It's pretty cool that I get to meet two different versions of my son before he can even sit up by himself, though," she said.  
  
"Well trust me, you have no idea how freaky it is checking on yourself as an infant," said Chris. "But man, was I one cute baby!" he joked.  
  
"You really are too cocky for your own good mister," said Piper poking him in the ribs.  
  
Laughing, Chris went back over to the Book of Shadows. "Ugh, it's so frustrating, this book doesn't have half the stuff that mine does. I should have thought and brought it back with me," he said, running his hand though his long, floppy hair.  
  
"Do you know what demon it was that took us?" asked Piper.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Dermairon. He just happens to be like the oldest and post powerful demon ever, who just happens to not be affected by time," said Chris opening it at the right page. "I'm not overly worried though because I mean, this has all happened before. Our past selves did the same thing and their charmed ones are ok or otherwise the girls wouldn't have let themselves be kidnapped, right?" asked Chris.  
  
"I think so, you and your past self are the same person so you should do the same things as they did," said Piper.  
  
"That's good because there's not a lot to go on," said Chris.  
  
"In that case, come on downstairs and I'll make breakfast."  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
By the afternoon, Chris, Wyatt and the girls had checked every reference they could find on Dermairon, and none of it was pointing them in any one direction.  
  
"This is pointless!" said Wyatt. "We aren't going to find them by reading books. Let's just start summoning demons and torturing them for information," he said.  
  
"As much as I usually prefer that option, it is highly likely that it isn't going to help," said Chris. "Other demons probably don't know much about demons as old as Dermairon. Like do you remember that time we were trying to find where the Cranrio demon's lair was? That was the biggest waste of FOUR HOURS like ever!"  
  
"Yeah, but look at the amount of demons we killed," said Wyatt.  
  
"Nevertheless it's four hours I don't want to waste," said Chris.  
  
"Fine," said Wyatt huffily. "Spoil sport."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby!" said Chris, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Lunch!" called Piper from the dining room.  
  
They all went into the dining room where Piper had arranged lots of different dishes out on the table.  
  
"Wow, Piper. When are the other twenty people arriving?" asked Phoebe, sitting down.  
  
"Oh, come on Pheebs, it's not every day my two sons come back from the future," said Piper, handing our plates.  
  
"Actually, in this family, it pretty much is," said Paige, lifting a plate of Piper.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Shut up and eat," said Piper, sitting down at the table.  
  
"God I missed your cooking," said Chris though a mouthful of lasagne.  
  
"What do you mean? Surely I still cook for you all?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah but Wyatt keeps sucking up and offering to do it or help and you always let him cause you don't want to hurt his feelings. But it's really not the same!" said Chris, a blissful look on his face while eating.  
  
"At least I pull my weight in the kitchen!" said Wyatt.  
  
"Hey, I cooked once!" insisted Chris.  
  
"Oh, yeah and what a fine meal that was," said Wyatt sarcastically.  
  
"I'll have you know that in many countries microwave macaroni and cheese is considered a delicacy!" protested Chris.  
  
They all laughed at the earnestness in Chris' voice as he threatened Wyatt with his fork. "At least I know when my culinary skills, or lack there of, aren't welcome," he said.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm not a good cook?" asked Wyatt, clearly offended.  
  
"No, not at all," said Chris. "I'm telling you that you are a fricken awful cook!"  
  
The girls laughed as Wyatt glared at them. "I've heard no complaints," said Wyatt stubbornly.  
  
"That's because we orb it all of our plates every time you turn you head or look down, then we pig out on chocolate. Oh and for future reference, noodles. Yeah there aren't supposed to be served black! That was the worst thing I have ever pretended to eat," Chris told the sisters.  
  
"Isn't orbing the food personal gain?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"No," said Chris. "It's self-preservation! Well when we telekinetically put it into the bin anyway. Orbing is a whitelighter power and therefore, no personal gain."  
  
"You know," said Wyatt, an injured look on his face. "If you keep insulting me like this, I think I'll have to remove you of your status of my favourite little brother."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes as Phoebe gasped. "I have another nephew on the way?"  
  
Wyatt laughed, "No, it's just a general expression, he's, my only little brother. I mean really, if I had another one do you really think the Chris would be my favourite?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
The smirk disappeared as Chris flicked a bit of salad at him with his fork, and landed smack, bam, between his eyes. Chris laughed as the dressing dripped down his nose. "You shouldn't be talking about the future!" he said.  
  
"Oh, can you tell me if in your time, I have my daughter yet?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No!" yelled Chris.  
  
"No, I don't or no, you can't tell me?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No I can't tell you!" said Chris.  
  
"Why not?" whined Phoebe.  
  
"Because it could affect the future and change it in strange and unforeseen ways!" he said getting a little angry.  
  
"Wow," said Piper. "You are actually always going to have a stick up your ass about this whole not changing the future thing aren't you?"  
  
"Come, on you are the Charmed Ones. Of all people you should know the dangers of people knowing too much about their future," he said, trying to appeal to their rational side.

"He's right," said Paige. "But you are sure that I don't have another nephew?" she asked Wyatt who was busy wiping salad dressing of his face with his napkin.  
  
"Paige!" exclaimed Chris.  
  
"Positive," said Wyatt. "It was just an expression. It would be like me saying that Patricia was my favourite little sister."  
  
"What?" the three sisters yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Idiot!" yelled Chris, putting his head in his hands as he waved his arm and threw Wyatt of his chair and on to the ground.  
  
"I have a niece?" asked Phoebe excitedly.  
  
"I going to be an aunt again?" asked Paige, a beaming smile firmly in place.  
  
"I have to give birth again!?" screamed Piper, a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Ok, so fess up, which one of you did it?" said Chris.  
  
"Did what?" asked Paige, indignant.  
  
"Which one of you dropped Wyatt repeatedly on his head at birth?" Chris asked them, completely serious.  
  
"What was that for?" Wyatt asked, picking himself up of the floor.  
  
"For being a complete fool and jeopardising the existence of our little sister!" yelled Chris.  
  
"I have a girl?" asked Piper, who was still in a state of shock, but she was gradually working her way around to pleasant surprise.  
  
"Yeah," said Chris.  
  
"What's she like?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Haven't you be listening, we can't change the future!" said Chris.  
  
"Oh, come on the damage has already been done, spill," said Paige.  
  
"Fine," said Chris giving in. "She's a few years younger than me, and fast becoming a powerful witch. People say she's the second coming of Melinda. She can freeze time, move things with her mind and get premonitions."  
  
"Cool," said Paige.  
  
"She hasn't quite mastered how to channel her TK through her hands yet though," said Wyatt, taking his seat beside Chris again. "Only, when she's really pissed off but she's got the attitude of a good witch. We always joke that she's Chris but without that pesky Y chromosome."  
  
"Science geek," mumbled Chris.  
  
"Shut up!" said Wyatt. "It's nothing that you wouldn't know if you actually went to class."  
  
"I go to class!" insisted Chris. "Just not pointless ones. But that still makes you a nerd!"  
  
"You are just calling me a nerd because I'm smarter than you!" said Wyatt.  
  
"Knowing what chromosomes are does not make you smarter than me. It just makes you book smart, I'm smarter in the ways of the world."  
  
"Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself," said Wyatt, going back to his dinner.  
  
"I don't need to tell myself anything. After all, I'm the one that took charge when this whole thing started, unlike someone who became so hysterical that they needed their little sister to slap them!"  
  
Wyatt glared at Chris, seeing the look of amusement on the Charmed One's faces.  
  
"Besides," continued Chris. "I'm the only one in the entire house that knows how to use the picture in picture on the TV!" he said as if it was all the proof that anyone needed.  
  
"Yeah, and you use it to watch cartoons and surf the music channels at the same time!"  
  
"So you two are pretty much a handful," said Piper.  
  
"Pretty much," said Chris grinning. "You learn to love us though."  
  
"I'm fairly sure that we are already there," said Paige smiling at her two nephews.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Later on that night in the attic, Chris and Wyatt where once again going through the Book of Shadows looking for any sort of clue on where Dermairon might be keeping the Charmed Ones from their time.  
  
"I think they are somewhere in the underworld, the problem is locating them there. For some reason I can't sense them when I'm down there which means that either Dermairon is using some sort of spell so that we can't sense them or they're not there," said Chris.  
  
"Dude," said Wyatt. "You're rambling."  
  
"No, I'm thinking out loud," Chris corrected. "I still can't believe you told them!" he said.  
  
"Sorry," said Wyatt looking rather embarrassed. "It just slipped out!" when he saw the dubious look on Chris' face he sighed. "I'm an idiot, a fool, a complete ass!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," said Chris, flipping through the pages.  
  
"I made out with Katie for an hour," said Wyatt quickly and quietly, almost whispering.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Chris, his eyes bulging and his face going red.  
  
Biting his lip, Wyatt scrunched up his face. "Ok, so you're mad and not unexpectedly. I just had to tell you, it's been eating me up inside and-" Wyatt stopped talking and orbed out quickly as Chris made a mad dive for him. Wyatt orbed in behind his mother and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her close to him, planning to use her as a shield.  
  
"I'll kill you," came Chris' angry voice from upstairs as he marched down the stairs to find his brother.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" asked Piper, exasperated.  
  
"Uh, Chris is going to kill me," said Wyatt as if it was nothing.  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"Because he made out with my best friend!" said Chris, angrily descending the last few stairs into the hall. Wyatt pulled his mother closer to him and moved her around so that she was facing Chris and protecting him from his brother's wrath.  
  
As Chris made a dive for him again, Wyatt moved from behind his mother and ran around to the other side of the table. "I don't believe this!" said Chris, from one end of the table.  
  
"Sorry," said Wyatt, almost ashamed.  
  
"Uh, ok then, that makes it better!" yelled Chris sarcastically as he began chasing his brother around the table.  
  
"Ok, ok," yelled Piper, stepping in between them. "Let's sort this out. Chris, over there, NOW," she said pointing to one side of the living room.  
  
"Wyatt, over there," she said directing him to the opposite end of the room, as she sat herself down on the sofa between them.  
  
"Ok, what you two need to do is talk this out calmly, rationally and WITHOUT using our powers," she said looking sternly at Chris.  
  
"Fine," he said grumpily, folding his arms and lying back further in his chair.  
  
"Wyatt, you should talked to your brother about this before acting on impulses. After all it is his best friend and it is bound to be more than a little weird for him. And Chris. I have to say I'm a little disappointed at your rather childish and immature reaction. You should be supporting your brother, not ridiculing him."  
  
She looked round at both of them and they both mumbled their sorries.  
  
"Chris, I take it Wyatt just told you this now?" Chris nodded. "Then Wyatt why don't you tell Chris why you didn't tell him until now," Piper suggested in the most neutral tone she could manage.  
  
"Wow, that marriage counselling really rubbed of on you. Are you going to make us use 'the tools?'" he asked.  
  
"Wyatt. . ." warned Piper.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Wyatt, holding up his hands in defeat. "Well when it happened I was pretty confused. We both were just figuring it out ourselves and I guess we thought . . ."  
  
"Oh so it's 'we' now is it?" asked Chris. "Shall I expect just one Christmas present this year from the both of you?" he asked.  
  
"I doubt you will be getting any if you continue to mock them like that," said Piper.  
  
"Well I didn't feel that I could tell you what was going on until I knew myself," said Wyatt.  
  
"Very good Wyatt," said Piper. "I know this time must be very difficult and confusing for you, just know that you have our support and our love," she said, looking at him kindly.  
  
"Uh, ok," said Wyatt, slightly confused.  
  
"Just, how did this happen?" asked Chris. "Actually, I change my question. WHEN, did this happen? How long have you two been keeping this from me?"  
  
"When you had sneaked out to see Melissa . . ."  
  
"Hold it there," said Piper, looking round at Chris.  
  
"You 'sneaked out?'" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm grounded," Chris, admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I came home past my curfew."  
  
"Drunk," added Wyatt.  
  
"Thanks man," said Chris.  
  
"Wow, those teenage years are just a whole barrel of fun for me, huh?" said Piper. "I take it I get to call you 'Christopher' a lot?"  
  
"It's fair to say that you are glad that you gave me two middle names," said Chris.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing it sounds more intimidating," said Piper, thinking about it. "But anyway, continue," she said to Wyatt. "Remembering that you have our love and support," she repeated.  
  
The brothers gave her a strange look, but Wyatt continued anyway. "Well once you had sneaked out, Katie came tumbling in through our window, cause she had heard you were grounded and so she thought she would keep you company," began Wyatt only to be interrupted by his mother again.  
  
"'Katie?' 'She?' Chris' best friend is a girl?" she asked confused.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" said Wyatt. "Oh my God! You thought I was . . ."  
  
"Gay!" laughed Chris, the tears tripping down his face. "She thought you were gay! Oh my God this is priceless. I have to ring like everybody in my entire year and tell them!" he said, still laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Yeah well everyone in your year are still busy being born or are napping so tough luck," said Piper.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Wyatt.  
  
"What?" asked Piper, waving off her mistake. "boy's best friends tend to be other boys! I thought that Chris' violent reaction was because he was homophobic or something."  
  
Wyatt glared at her. "Well just be glad to have such a trendy mom, who would be cool about it," she said.  
  
"So if you were gay . . ."  
  
"I'm not!" insisted Wyatt.  
  
"But if you were," said Piper. "You know I'd be cool with it!" she said. Wyatt glared at her. "So you're not gay?" she asked.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Just checking, just checking!" she said getting up. "Well Chris is too busy laughing to inflict any physical damage so I'm going to leave you two to finish sorting this out by yourselves."  
  
Once she had left the two brothers stared at each other. Wyatt glared at his brother causing Chris to burst out laughing again.  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, "Oh grow up!" said Wyatt getting up and throwing a cushion in his brother's face as stormed out of the room.  
  
"What? It was funny. Made funnier by all the times you have called me gay!" said Chris, getting up and going after his brother still laughing.  
  
He ran into his mom in the hallway. "Thanks for that, it brightened up my day," he told her patting her on the back before going up he stairs and into the attic.  
  
Piper smiled as she heard Wyatt yelling, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"  
  
"Definitely going to be fun," she said, smiling to herself as she sat down with baby Chris in her arms and toddler Wyatt beside her.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: Once again, I meant to have more stuff happen in this chapter but the stuff that did happen just ran away from me and went on longer than expected. So the next chapter will be action packed I swear! We get to catch up with the charmed ones that have been kidnapped! Well unless the bit at the start goes on for WAAAAAY to long. But that's doubtful.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews, they really inspire me to write faster if you get my drift.  
  
KC: Thanks, though I'm of school for like two months for summer holidays but I'm sure the time to write will be hard to find nevertheless!  
  
Flephanie: So we do . . . (panics) No need for a restraining order though, I already have the armed guards in place outside my house just in case though, lol. I don't know if it was longer but you are quite the loyal reviewer and since you reviews always make me laugh, here you go. (::) Virtual chocolate chips and everything!  
  
Kata Malfoy: Plenty of Chris/Wyatt interaction in the chapter so I hoped you liked it!  
  
NoAlias: Thanks, Leo light not be in it for another few chapters but there will be a thing with him and Chris though.  
  
Aldrea7: Meep?  
  
Calen: Fair enough then. I'm a big fan of the random thoughts too as you can probably guess from my story! More of Chris the confident little git coming right up. I really like that term, mind if I use it?  
  
SickleSword: Hope it made you smile!  
  
Random Insane Person: (sighs) I'll try and tone down the brilliance, but there is only so much a genius like myself can do! Lol. Thanks but don't worry 'I love this story,' never gets old. Feel free to use it at any time!  
  
Dannyblue: Thanks, I love I when people comment on the Chris/Wyatt interaction because I keep worrying that I'm getting it wrong or changing it in some way.  
  
Charming Piper: yeah I have but it is difficult to stop the story from going stale when there isn't much of a plot other than just their relationships. Also I like the characters that I have created so if I did do such a story it would have to be a prequel or a sequel to this one and that would suggest that people would actually want one!  
  
Crimson Amber: Chris is 16 and Wyatt is almost 18. I'm pretty sure I said that somewhere but meh, thanks anyway.  
  
BuffSpike: I was just uploading this chapter when I got your review and had to go add this in!  
  
Shannon: Thanks, will try, lol. 


	7. Double the Trouble

Back to the Past  
  
Chapter Seven: Double Trouble  
  
A/N: We catch up with TCO's from 2020 here so when writing about them I put Ft. (Future) in front of their names at the start of their little bit so you won't be confused. Then we go back to the CO's from 2004 I put Pt. (Past) in front of their names. Hope it works!  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 7  
  
"So are we cool?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry about earlier, it was just a little unexpected," said Chris. "I mean it was a little out of the blue and we usually tell each other everything and that you kept something from me was strange as well. But even with all that I did kinda over react," admitted Chris, who was feeling a little sheepish.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that again."  
  
"I did kind of over react," said Chris grinning. "See that is irritating, and _you_ don't have a hangover!"  
  
"Yeah you're right, but you did seriously over react. I mean I knew you'd be mad and all, but that was a little above and beyond. What was with that?"  
  
"I really don't know what was going on there, so let's just drop it, ok?" said Chris, running his hand through his hair distractedly.  
  
"Sure," said Wyatt, who despite his words was unsure of why his brother was behaving as he was about the whole thing.  
  
"In all serious though I have to you something, no matter how clichéd it may be. Katie doesn't have an older sibling so I feel that it is my duty to tell you that if you ever cheat on her, stand her up, or hurt her in anyway, I will make your life a living hell," said Chris, with all the sincerity he could muster.  
  
"What's scary is that I believe you," said Wyatt, shifting awkwardly in his place.  
  
"Good. Because I mean every damn word," said Chris, unblinking.  
  
"God intense much?" asked Wyatt, a little uncomfortable with the conversation. "And besides we haven't really talked about it, I don't know if such situations will even have to chance to arise. Plus, there is the whole problem of Elizabeth," said Wyatt.  
  
"Holy shit you're right!" said Chris. "Dude! You have a girlfriend, that is _so_ not cool."  
  
"I really don't need a lecture Chris."  
  
"Sorry, but seriously, both girls are not going to be very happy," Chris reminded him.  
  
"Tell me about it, maybe we should just stay here until I work out what the hell I am going to do!" said Wyatt.  
  
"Nice try, but we have work to do," said Chris.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"To the underworld to look for mom and the aunts."  
  
"But we tried that already and we couldn't sense them."  
  
"I didn't say anything about sensing for them," said Chris. "I just want to try out a few leads and ideas so grab a couple of potions," he said before orbing out. With a sigh, Wyatt followed.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Are you sure you can't orb?" asked Ft. Piper.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," said Ft. Paige, angry. "I tried repeatedly for the first 24hrs before finally accepting it so I think it is about time you learned to deal with it too!"  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"Yeah well it'd be nice if you stopped. I mean I get that whole tingly feeling as if I'm about to orb but then I can't. I think he's put some sort of enchantment on the cave so I can't orb out. And all you are doing is rubbing it in missy!"  
  
"This is ridiculous," said Ft. Phoebe. "Is it just me or does it feel like we have been here longer than our other selves were?"  
  
"I don't think it is just you," said Ft. Piper looking around. "I know it has been like 16yrs since we were here but does this place look different to you?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ft. Paige. "Now that you mention it. I don't think it is the same place."  
  
"How can that be?" asked Phoebe. "Surely we should be brought to the same place and it should take Chris and Wyatt the same amount of time to save us as before."  
  
"I was hoping you would make that foolish mistake," came a voice from the shadows. The figure stepped forward and they saw Dermairon. "Stupid witches! You seem to have forgotten that I exist outside of time. I've been waiting for time to repeat itself when I could go back and capture you once more, knowing that you wouldn't put up too much of a fight in order not to change the timeline."  
  
"But if you are not affected by time surely that since we vanquished you before that was it. Poof! You should be gone, removed from all the future timelines!" said Paige.  
  
"That is true, but fortunately for me you didn't vanquish me, just banished me to another plane of existence. If it wasn't for my brother Erech, I never would have gotten out."  
  
"Wow, remind me to write him a thank you note," said Piper, who was beginning to panic.  
  
"Yes, for he is worthy of much thanks. Now I was able to do it all again only with better knowledge of how to cover my tracks so those annoying sons of yours wouldn't be able to find you," said Dermairon.  
  
"Aren't you going to defend them?" Paige asked Piper.  
  
"What would be the point Paige? For one thing, he's a demon and for another he's right. They can be annoying, they haven't rescued us yet!"  
  
"It's the principal of it!" insisted Paige.  
  
"Paige, I think we have bigger worries now that our principals," said Piper.  
  
"You've got that right," said another voice. Another demon appeared and walked towards them. "The infamous Charmed Ones, we meet at last," he said.  
  
"Ah Erech, so glad you could join us," said Dermairon. "I was just telling them that unfortunately, things weren't quite going to plan for them."  
  
"Yes, yes congratulations," said Paige. "But what exactly makes you think that if you keep us here Wyatt and Chris aren't going to find us again and then find a way to vanquish both of your sorry asses?"  
  
"We have put enough charms and enchantments around our location to make sure that it is practically impossible to find," said Erech. "Not to mention the hordes of demons anyone who wanted to get though would have to vanquish."  
  
"Yes, not securing our location is one mistake that I will not make again," said Dermairon. "By keeping both you and those damn half breeds in the past, I have extracted the main sources of good from your world, giving Him plenty of time to take it over without any resistance."  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"You know, I think that Chris might be a little jealous," said Pt. Paige after hearing Piper's account of her sons' little squabble.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's possible he has been bitten by the green demon," said Pt. Phoebe.  
  
"You think?" asked Pt. Piper. "I mean I guess it would explain his violent reaction. But I don't know he seemed ok with it once he had clamed down."  
  
"Boys don't tend to wear their heart on their sleeves," said Pt. Paige. "Especially when it comes to girls."  
  
"You're right, but I don't know. Two brothers both into the same girl? It's just too. . . day time soap opera for my liking. It just doesn't seem believable," said Piper simply.  
  
"Yeah because our lives are _so_ believable," said Paige, gesturing to the amount of unusual herbs in their cupboards that they used for potions. "Even our love lives seem to follow the wacky pattern created by our duty as the Charmed Ones. I mean you two were both interested in Leo when you first met him!"  
  
Phoebe grinned embarrassed. "Yeah, you have to love every time when that little fact comes up," she said, her cheeks going a little pink.  
  
Piper smiled, "But Wyatt and Chris aren't the Charmed Ones!"  
  
"Oh please, that means jack and you know it!" said Paige. "I'm sure that they take part in every vanquish with us. We're probably one very successful demon fighting team, always together, ridding the world of evil, one demon at a time!" she finished dramatically.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Wyatt turned round just in time to orb out and avoid the demon that was running at him with an athame. The demon looked about him in confusion, before exploding in flames as Wyatt materialised behind him and blew him up with his hands.  
  
"Want any help?" he asked Chris, who was busy battling the last demon.  
  
"No, I'm good thanks," he said, ducking to avoid being punched in the face by a demon with metal fists.  
  
"Fair enough," said Wyatt, sitting himself down on a near by rock, watching as Chris flicked his arm and sent the demon across the room. Chris had brought them about the underworld to various places, each time encountering more demons. This time they had been faced with eight. Although Wyatt thought it seemed pretty random, he had a feeling that there was method to Chris' madness.  
  
Chris dropped to the floor and rolled away as an energy ball came at him. He kicked the demon's feet out from under him before getting up ready to fight again.  
  
The demon produced a sword and came running at Chris. Looking around him Chris decided to take a chance. "Sword," he yelled, holding out his hand hopefully.  
  
The stunned demon stopped in his tracks as the sword left his hand and reappeared in Chris' in a swirl of blue and white lights. "Hell yeah!" said Chris as vanquished the demon, stabbing his with his own sword.  
  
"I knew I could do that," he said, pleased with himself.  
  
"You did?" asked Wyatt. "You looked like you were praying to God that it worked."  
  
"I just figured that me and Aunt Paige have the same power but because she was more in tune with her whitelighter side when she first got her power, her TK worked differently. So, I thought that if I concentrated hard enough I would be able to channel my power in the same way as she does. I'm sure that if she tried she could probably use it the way I normally do."  
  
"You figured out all of that when you were fighting that demon?" asked Wyatt in disbelief.  
  
"No, I've been working on that theory for a while," admitted Chris.  
  
"Oh I see and you thought that a life and death situation was the best time to try and prove the theory?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"I work well under pressure," said Chris. "I thought that the adrenaline rush might help fuel my power."  
  
"Fair enough," said Wyatt. "It'll come in handy since we ran out of potion. Honestly where are all these demons coming from?"  
  
"Uh, in case you didn't notice we _are_ in the underworld," said Chris.  
  
"I know but it's like they are guarding something."  
  
"Yeah that's why I brought us here. You know the way we can sense each other and different people when we concentrate?"  
  
"Yeah," said Wyatt, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"Well why can't we sense evil?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's just not how our power works," said Wyatt.  
  
"Wrong, the only reason our power doesn't work like that is because it was originally only found in full whitelighters. I think our witch half allows us to use it in a different way. Like do you remember that story of how Aunt Paige had a weird feeling about the creepy house?"  
  
"The time they were all shrunk to about ankle height?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah, well she said it was because she felt that there was something strange about the house, like she could sense that there was something evil about it!" said Chris. "Anyway, that's what I have been doing, I've been trying to sense concentrated amounts of evil while in the underworld and every time we orb I have a feeling that we are getting closer to something!"  
  
"This is the sort of stuff you work on when I'm doing homework isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, there is a reason I don't get the best grades. This stuff is more important, it could keep me alive. Plus, I only have one active powers plus whitelighter abilities. You have five! I have work on expanding the powers that I do have to make up for it," explained Chris.  
  
"You have two active powers," said Wyatt. "You can move things and you have that whole invisibility thing going on for you."  
  
"The only reason I can go invisible is because 'daddy dearest' is an elder, that's not a Wiccan power," said Chris. "Besides, I don't have full control of it yet. I'd much rather fight my way out of somewhere than sneak out. It's just not in my nature so I find it harder to control than my telekinesis."  
  
"Suppose," said Wyatt. "So you think that we are getting closer to finding mom and the aunts?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean since we can't sense them Dermairon has obviously gone to great lengths to make sure we don't find them. He is bound to have plenty of demons guarding wherever he's keeping them just in case we say found them by accident."  
  
"That's true. I have to say Chris, I'm glad you only have one active power because you are scary enough as it is!"  
  
Chris grinned. "Yeah, you so don't want to piss me off," he joked. "So do you want to try the whole demon sensing thing for yourself?"  
  
"Sure sounds fun," said Wyatt closing his eyes and concentrating. "I think there are ten demons a couple of caves away," he said after a few moments of deliberation.

"I can sense that too," said Chris.  
  
"Wow, we are definitely getting closer," said Wyatt, impressed. "The numbers are rising. So are you ready?"  
  
"You know me, I'm always ready," said Chris confidently.  
  
"Then let's do this," said Wyatt as they both orbed out to the next battle.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"This can't be good," said Ft. Phoebe, once their captors had left them.  
  
"You don't say," said Ft. Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Paige, I really don't think that sarcasm is going to help," said Ft. Piper.  
  
"Well what is?" hissed Ft. Paige. "We are stuck in a cave with two demons, who have made sure that we can't escape and that no one is going to find us, leaving our world unprotected from some great and powerful dark force of evil!"  
  
"What I don't understand is why they don't just kill us," said Piper, ignoring her sister. "I mean they have us unable to escape and without our powers. We are completely helpless! Why are they just keeping us here rather that killing us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but why are you complaining?" asked Paige confused.  
  
"I'm not, trust me, I'm all for living, it just seems strange that's all," said Piper.  
  
"That I can't argue with," said Paige.  
  
"That makes a change."  
  
"What I don't get is the whole 'Him' thing," said Phoebe. "Who is 'he' that is so great and powerful that Dermairon is running errands for him?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure Him were a Scandinavian rock band," said Paige.  
  
"Yes Paige, a Scandinavian rock band is taking over the world," said Piper.  
  
"I really don't think that sarcasm isgoing to help Piper," said Paige mimicking her older sister's earlier words.  
  
"God and they complain about our sibling fights," commented Chris.  
  
The two sisters stopped bickering long enough to notice that Chris and Wyatt had orbed in and were now watching them with their arms folded and identical disapproving looks on their faces.  
  
"Took you long enough!" said Piper.  
  
"Do you have any idea how many demons we had to vanquish to get to you?" asked Chris.  
  
"And we all know how much you hate doing that," said Paige, who despite her sarcastic tones was glad to see her nephews.  
  
"Hurry up, get us out of these chains before they come back," said Phoebe eagerly.  
  
"'They?'" asked Wyatt as he and Chris got to work on opening the locks on the chains.  
  
"Yeah, Dermairon has a brother Erech who brought him back from another plane of existence when we vanquished him last time both of you came back from the past."  
  
"I'm such an idiot! Dermairon exists outside of time, how could I have not figured out that it meant he should have been through all of this before?" asked Chris irritated with himself. "And about that, why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Oh what'd you want, a note?" asked Piper.  
  
Chris grinned, "Looks like you never change either," he said. "Damn it! There is definitely something magical about these locks! I have yet to meet a normal lock that I can't pick!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not having much luck either," said Wyatt.  
  
"I thought I heard voices!" said Dermairon appearing behind them. "Seems like I under estimated you two again. A mistake that I won't make a third time," he said throwing a fireball at them.  
  
The two boys ducked and ran to seek cover behind a boulder. "I can't orb!" said Wyatt.  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"Duh!" yelled Paige. "If I could orb don't you think I would have got us out of here by now?"  
  
"Why aren't our powers working on him?" asked Wyatt, who was trying to freeze him.  
  
"What you thought that it was just coincidence that no one has ever vanquished me?" asked Dermairon, an evil glint in his eye as he threw another fireball at them.  
  
"You two need to find a way to get out of here NOW!" yelled Piper.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" yelled Chris and Wyatt at the same time.  
  
"I swear to god that if you two don't get your asses out of here right now you are so grounded!" she threatened. "You can't save us when you are scorch marks," she reminded them.  
  
As the fireballs got more frequent and more accurate, Wyatt was forced to put up his protective shield to surround them both.  
  
"Chris, I can't hold this for long," he said.  
  
"I know, I know, I'm working on it," said Chris, deep in concentration.  
  
"Chris!" yelled Wyatt gritting his teeth, his force field weakening with every fireball it deflected.  
  
"Got it!" yelled Chris, jumping up and grabbing his brother's hand as he said the spell he had been working on.  
  
"We are trapped down below,  
  
Cornered by a demon with nowhere to go.  
  
So take us above and take us back,  
  
To where we were before the attack!"  
  
Wyatt gave out a yell as his force field disappeared, unable to maintain it as a fireball came hurtling towards them.  
  
The demon scowled as his fireball hit the wall, narrowly missing the white lights that the two boys had disappeared in. Piper and the girls gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I _hate_ those God damn half breeds!" he yelled angrily kicking rocks on the ground. "They always foil my plans!"  
  
"That'd be my boys," said Piper defiantly.  
  
Dermairon walked over to her with his hand around her throat. "I'm going to make sure that they watch as He kills you," he hissed at them. "Before I kill them, slowly. And don't you worry, I will."  
  
Piper spat on his face. "I'd like to see you try," she said. "They are going to make you wish that your brother had left you to rot on that other plane."  
  
Furious, Dermairon grabbed her and banged her head off the wall, knocking her unconscious. "That'll teach you witches," he said before storming out as Paige and Phoebe both tried uselessly pulling at their chains, trying to get over to their sister.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: I'm glad you all appreciated the humour in the last chapter, I wasn't sure whether or not other people would actually find it funny so I'm glad you did! Slightly different tone to this chapter so I hope you still liked it.  
  
Dannyblue: Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Crimson Amber: Sorry it took a while, chapters that have plot are hard to write, lol.  
  
NoAlias: Look action! is that what you had in mind? More in the next couple of chapters!  
  
Rafiki: Hope you managed to reattach your head alright, lol. Sorry and I hope I didn't make you too impatient.  
  
Mabel: Thanks  
  
BuffSpike: Quite the compliment so thanks.  
  
Flephanie: I just assumed that everyone liked chocolate chips! But what do you mean 'for now?' (Frantically hires more armed guards.) but don't worry mindless rambling is one of my own personal qualities as well so I don't mind when people ramble at me in fact I positively enjoy it!  
  
Queen Isa: Good to know, I love it when I make people's day, yay for me! But NO! Chris is certainly not gay? What on earth made you say that? I was considering Bianca being a character in a possible sequel that is being dreamed up in my head. It's not a definite thing though, it depends if I manage to ever complete one story!  
  
Kata Malfoy: Why exactly is it a pity?  
  
Michael: Thanks. I did. See.  
  
KC: Breathe god damn it! Lol, thanks, glad you thought so.  
  
Calen: Thanks! Expect to see it in the next chapter!  
  
Mabel: Hey! You reviewed twice! Fair enough, more reviews for me!  
  
SickleSword: Shucks! I'm all pleased with myself now.  
  
Angel Black: Will try. Demon fighting seems to bring out the witty remarks so plenty coming up.  
  
Ciar: Thanks but dear god! That would be disastrous! I mean, how would you review then? Lol, it's a good thing I updated then isn't it?


	8. Better and Better

Back to the Past  
  
Chapter Eight: Better and Better  
  
A/N: I tried to update this sooner but ff.net wouldn't let me sign in!  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
77777777777  
  
"Oh my God!" yelled Pt. Phoebe as Chris and Wyatt appeared. Wyatt collapsed on the ground from sheer exhaustion as Chris sat down quickly on a near by seat.  
  
"What happened?" asked Pt. Piper running over to Wyatt who was lying on his back taking deep and ragged breaths.  
  
"We found them," said Chris who was also breathing heavily.  
  
"Is Wyatt ok? Do I need to call Leo?" Piper asked worried about the state in which her two sons had appeared.  
  
"No he is just drained. Can't say I'm feeling particularly hot myself," admitted Chris. "We couldn't orb so he had to hold up his shield to protect us from Dermairon's fireballs while I tried to think of a spell to get us out of there," Chris explained, his breathing slowly returning to normal.  
  
Piper made Wyatt sit up straight and lean against the wall. Paige brought them both a glass of water, which they accepted eagerly.  
  
"He was so strong," said Wyatt slowly. "Our powers didn't work on him. My shield normally can withstand anything but keeping it up just drained every inch of energy from me."  
  
"And that was the good news," said Chris.  
  
"Aww, you have got to be kidding me," said Paige.  
  
Chris and Wyatt both explained to them about what had happened in the cave and all that they had found out.  
  
"So basically the timeline has changed and anything can happen," said Phoebe.  
  
"So much for if we don't do anything out of character the same things should happen and everything will be ok. All bets are off now," said Piper. "Well, what are we waiting for? To the book!" she ordered, leading them up the stairs to the attic.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
After about an hour of searching most of them had gave up and Piper was looking after baby Wyatt and Chris, while Paige was trying the less likely option of trying to find him on the internet.  
  
Phoebe however, was determined that the must just have missed something and was insisting on going through it again.  
  
"It's no use, Erech isn't in there," said Chris from the sofa.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Because several people have already looked though it before you including me and I can usually find things in our book pretty quickly and our book has a hell of a lot more in it," he said. Phoebe looked at him sceptically and continued to go through it.  
  
"He's right you know," said Wyatt. "As big headed as he is, he does this whole thing with the sensing and the telekinesis to find things in the book so if he didn't find Erech, he isn't there."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asked.  
  
"Check with the elders," said Wyatt. "We should call Leo and ask him what they know."  
  
"Yeah that's probably the best idea," agreed Chris. "While you guys are doing that I'm going to go get Aunt Paige and go to Magic School and look through their books, they are bound to have something on him," said Chris getting up and leaving.  
  
"Is he ever going to remain in a room with Leo?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not likely. He kinda has the idea that if Dad can't make time for us then why should we make time for him," explained Wyatt.  
  
"And you don't feel the same?"  
  
"No, not really, but then again I _am_ a little more mature than Chris. But he's generally a very angry person and I guess that just gets directed towards Dad a lot. Patricia is somewhere in the middle. I mean if we haven't seen him in a couple months her and Chris will go and sit out in the back garden to avoid him but Dad can usually talk her around."  
  
"I can't even imagine how weird it must be, him being around so seldom. Not that he is around all the time now," she said. "I'll go get Piper, she might as well see her husband today if we are going to."  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Much good all those charms and enchantments did us," said Dermairon, still fuming from his encounter with Wyatt and Chris.  
  
"It took them longer to find them this time," said Erech. "Besides I doubt they will be back any time soon, they seemed completely helpless," he reminded. Dermairon had told his brother what had happened and they were now discussing their next plan of action.  
  
"Yes but now they have the time to go back and figure out a way to get around that!" he said. "It took a lot of restraint on my part to not kill their mother just to hurt them."  
  
"Well it's a good thing you didn't, we are under strict orders not to kill them. He probably wants to have the pleasure of that himself," said Erech. "Now we probably shouldn't leave the Charmed Ones alone for too long in case they come back," he said walking back into the cave.  
  
"I hate them! I am going to kill those annoying half witches if it is the last thing I do," seethed Dermairon.  
  
"News flash, trying to kill them _will_ be the last thing you do," said Piper, regaining consciousness slowly.  
  
"What? Still haven't learnt your lesson yet, witch?" asked Dermairon threateningly.  
  
"I think the problem here is that you haven't learnt yours, _demon_," said Paige. "When are you going to get that they are always going to out smart you? You said that it was practically impossible to find us and low and behold they found us!"  
  
"It _IS_ practically impossible to find us here!" yelled Erech. He had spent years planning how to cover up the cave's location, he had thought it never could have been breeched.  
  
"Yeah well lucky for us Chris and Wyatt aren't the most practical teenagers you'll ever meet," said Piper.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"So you have only just started working here?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah, please don't tell me I'm still working here 16yrs on," said Paige. She stared at her nephew who looked at her blankly.  
  
"What?" he asked. "You said not to tell you!"  
  
"That's just great, stuck in a dead end job," said Paige opening a different book.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You love working here! You don't have to worry about covering up the fact that you are witch because, well so is everybody else! No more making up stupid excuses every time there is a demon attack and you have unlimited resources here to help you research and practice the craft. God, probably why _I _love spending so much time here," he said with his patented lopsided grin.  
  
"You're right, that does sound pretty cool," admitted Paige. "So are you ok?" she asked seeing a worried look on Chris' face as they were going through some of the numerous books on demons that could be found at the Magic School.  
  
"Yeah, just a little shaken up," said Chris.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but you are not the sort of person who is easily shaken up, you are too much like Piper to be like that," said Paige, worried.  
  
"You're right, I'm not but it's just that I've never seen Wyatt so helpless looking before," said Chris. "He has always been the powerful one and yet within a few seconds of being under attack it seemed that he knew Dermairon was too strong for him."  
  
"I take it that scares you?" asked Paige.  
  
"Hell yeah! Usually Wyatt and I have no problem looking after ourselves when it comes to demons. I mean today alone we must have vanquished about fifty demons and it was not a bother to us!"  
  
"Yeah but they weren't big bad demons, like the Source. Now that was a battle," said Paige. "When you two can do that by yourselves you know you will be fine."  
  
"Oh please!" said Chris. We have vanquished the newest Source by ourselves last year when I was only fourteen, nearing fifteen to be sure but it's still pretty impressive you have to admit. He had had you guys attacked by a swarm of demons to distract you from his latest evil plan. Fortunately demons always seem to forget about us," said Chris.  
  
"Ah so I see, you two are like our little secret weapons?" she said.  
  
"Pretty much, demons always think that their biggest worry is the Charmed Ones, that if they get you guys out of the way nothing can stop them. They always forget about the newer members of the Halliwell Family and _that_ is always their demise," he said grinning.  
  
"So what, now you two are finally facing someone who is more powerful than the both of you so you are freaking out a little?" she asked.  
  
"Uh duh! Wouldn't you? We were cutting it pretty close in that cave, I _just_ got that spell out in time and no more. If I had taken one more second we would have been fit for an ashtray."  
  
"That is always more than a little scary," said Paige. "So your powers didn't work on him at all?"  
  
"Nope, I mean when I tried to throw him across the room he just sorta stopped for like a second and like closed his eyes but then continued bombarding us with fireballs. What made it worse was that mom, you and Aunt Phoebe were just lying there, chained up and helpless. I couldn't have deflected the fireballs in case they accidentally hit you. There was nothing we could do to help you guys or get you out of there with us," said Chris sombrely.  
  
"Oh Chris," said Paige, putting her arms around him and hugging him. "You can't always be the hero, sometimes you aren't going to see an immediate solution. You had no choice but to leave them there. If you hadn't both you and Wyatt could have died and then there would have been no hope of getting them out."  
  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," said Chris, forcing a small smile.  
  
"So I hear from Wyatt that you have found some pretty cool ways of channelling your powers," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Chris.  
  
"Well I was thinking, since we are both half witch half whitelighters with telekinesis, doesn't that mean that I can do the same thing?" she asked curiously, interested in expanding her powers.  
  
"Sure," said Chris. "Actually if there ever was a time for you to learn I think it would be now. I figured out a way to check through books really quickly when looking for a certain thing," he said.  
  
"Ok but is it weird that I am being taught by someone who is in reality like 27 years younger than me?" she asked.  
  
"Not really I have been doing this for sixteen years, you have only been at it for three. It should be expected that I'm a little more advanced than you," said Chris.  
  
"Carry on like that and your head will expand," said Paige.  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me," said Chris grinning.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"You let them go down there and face Dermairon by themselves?"  
  
"Oh for Gods sake Leo! One, we hardly let them. They just went! Two, they can look after themselves, they have being doing this for longer than us and three it is not really our place to stop them! It's their mom and aunts and yes we are too but they have grown up with them, surely they are more connected to them than us!" said Piper, a little angry at the accusation that she had deliberately endangered the lives of her sons.  
  
"Piper, don't you think that . . ."  
  
"Leo, we didn't call you for a lecture, we need to know about Erech," said Piper, interrupting her husband.  
  
"I don't know much myself. I can check with the other elders and get back to you though. I'll see you later," he said kissing Piper on the cheek.  
  
"Wow, feels just like home," said Chris, who had orbed in just in time to see his father leave.  
  
"We found Erech," said Paige before Piper could start an argument with Chris. She opened the book she was holding at the page with the picture of the demon on it. "Which is good cause I got nothing on the internet."  
  
"Yeah it's always a shame when that happens," remarked Wyatt with a smile.  
  
"I know, and so unlikely too!" said Chris. "I mean ever since demons.net stopped providing a search engine it's just been impossible to find any ancient demons on the internet!"  
  
"Stop being a smart ass and tell them what we found out," said Paige, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, you know the way Dermairon is the demon of passing though time," said Chris. "Erech, his brother, is the demon of passing through different planes of existence."  
  
"And guess what. No known vanquishing potion or spell for him either!" said Paige with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"This just keeps betting better and better doesn't it?" said Wyatt scanning down through the page.  
  
"It's ok, we can always write a vanquishing spell for both of them," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah and I'm sure that's what you thought before," said Wyatt. "And look at how that turned out. We are in deeper shit now that we should have been."  
  
"He's right," said Paige. "We can't risk making the same mistakes as we did before."  
  
"But how can we not? I mean we are the same person!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"We ask," stated Chris.  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Piper.  
  
"No. If we ask mom and the aunts what they did before we'll know not to do it!" said Chris.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that you don't really mean to say 'we,'?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Because I don't," said Chris. "I'm going in alone," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yep, definitely crazy," said Phoebe.  
  
"Chris! That demon almost killed you last time and that was when he was unprepared! He's bound to expect you to come back. Plus before you had Wyatt's shield!" said Piper.  
  
"And it took all of Wyatt's energy to keep it up!" yelled Chris. "He was almost unconscious near the end and you three certainly aren't going in! If you get hurt or killed then we loose our Charmed Ones too and the future is changed for the worse anyway."  
  
"Well wonder boy what exactly makes you so qualified to go in?" asked Paige, trying to call his bluff.  
  
"Your invisibility," said Wyatt, working out his little brother's plan.  
  
"Chris you have the power of invisibility?" his mom asked him.  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"But you can't fully control it, you said so yourself," said Wyatt, concerned for his brother.  
  
"Yeah I know but it's kind of necessary now. Besides I managed to figure it when we were playing hide and seek at the age of six so I'm sure I can do it now," said Chris resolutely.  
  
"I knew you cheated!" said Wyatt. "There was no way that you could have beat me other wise."  
  
Chris ignored his brother and continued, "I'll orb down there, become invisible and sneak in. I'll find some way of communicating with them and I'll find out what went down before," he said solemnly.  
  
"Chris, you could be killed," said Piper.  
  
"I don't have much of a choice," said Chris. "This is the only way and besides I can use the spell I did before to get out of there if I'm in trouble. Plus, now that I've learnt to channel my TK with my orbing I can just orb rocks at him or call for his fireballs so they don't hit me. I've been practising since we came back."  
  
"Wyatt, try and talk some sense into your brother," said Piper. "Maybe he listens to you."  
  
"If you get in trouble call for me, I mean it," said Wyatt.  
  
"Way to talk him out of it," mumbled Phoebe.  
  
"What kind of crazy advice is that?" exclaimed Piper. "You won't be able to hear him when he's in the underworld!"  
  
"Chris and I have always been able to hear each other calling, so has Patricia, even if we are in the underworld," explained Wyatt.  
  
"Cool," said Paige. "A little strange but cool nonetheless."  
  
"I will let you go on one condition," said Piper.  
  
"What?" asked Chris.  
  
"You become invisible right this second."

"What?!" exclaimed Chris.

"I mean it," said Piper sternly. "Unless you can prove to me that you will be able to become invisible in that cave you are not going young man."

"Fine," said Chris, closing his eyes and concentrating. Unfortunately for him, he became translucent rather than invisible.  
  
"Ha, you can't go!" said Piper. "I can still partially see you!"  
  
"Yeah, that's a little irritating but I can fix that before I go into the cave," promised Chris.  
  
"No you won't because you aren't going into the cave," said Piper determinately.  
  
"Uh yes I am," corrected Chris.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're. . ."  
  
"Guys! As much as I hate to break up the most convincing argument of the century, time is running out here and we need to make a decision fast," said Paige.  
  
"Mom, look, it's not really your decision, you the one who's life is in danger and I _am_ going to save you," said Chris taking what he hoped was a softer more persuasive tone.  
  
"I just don't think I can watch you come back to the past to save us . . . again, and die all over again," said Piper.  
  
Chris smiled and put an arm around him mom. "You won't have to, I can become invisible," he assured her.  
  
"What if you can't?"  
  
"I can."

"But what if you can't?" said Piper.

"I can."  
  
"Confident little git ain't he," commented Paige.  
  
"Always when it matters," said Wyatt. "And when it doesn't really, he's like this a hell of a lot. So yes actually, you're right he is a confident little git."  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: Ok so there are 2 more chapters plus an epilogue but the next chapter is pretty long so yeah. Also it might be a while because I am going on hols for two weeks on Sunday and I don't know if I will be able to get Ch9 finished before then but I will try.  
  
But like I'm bringing my notebook so like by the time I get back I will have this story finished and probably a very large wack of the sequel which is very relationshippy rather that actual plot. Well there is a plot but it's not as complicated as this one. Honestly I'm giving myself a headache!  
  
But anyway when I come back all I need to do is type them up so if Ch9 is not up by Sun it will definitely be up on Sat the 24th. God that seems ages away. I just thought I would tell you all of that in case I don't get the next chapter up and you think that I have abandoned this fic so don't worry I haven't.  
  
Once again thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! You guys kick ass! Lol.  
  
Flephanie: I have to admit I cracked myself up with that one, lol. But tut tut! You haven't been paying attention. All of them have been stated! Energy balls, freezing, the fire thing (I think its like spontaneous combustion or something) the shield thingy and exploding! In Ch7 Wyatt blew up the demon he didn't make him all spontaneously combusting, lol.  
  
Queen Isa: Good to know I am keeping you amused. Sorry I don't think this chapter is funny at all. I think I used up all my jokes in Ch6! But I'm hoping the next one will be funnier, fingers crossed and all that.  
  
BuffSpike: Thanks, hope that wasn't too much of a wait between updates!  
  
NoAlias: You are so going to love the next chapter that is planned in my head and not at all on Microsoft Word, it's very actiony. Am I writing the action ok though cause I'm not used to it and try to avoid it as much as I can, hence the relationship filled chapters. Anyway thanks for reviewing.  
  
DarkDestiney2000: DUDE!! Thanks, lol. Only joking, I can't mock as I seriously over use the word dude myself. Anyway I'm glad you like my story and thanks for the review.  
  
SickleSword: You don't have to stop! Really I welcome unnecessary praise! Really I do!  
  
Wickedwms: Thanks, I'm a little worried about my big bad though. I'm not sure it will make sense to other people. Meh I don't really care though I'm sure I'll end up explaining it a lot. But uh Leo is about . . . somewhere. I mean he was in this chapter! For a very short amount of time granted but he was there nevertheless. He's in the next chapter . . .maybe. I think I'll go look for him.  
  
OneTreeHill4eva!: you updated twice, on the same day! A little eager there. Glad you like my story though.  
  
Mely's the name: Why thank you very much, Mely, lol.


	9. Playing Hero

Back to the Past  
  
Chapter 9: Playing Hero  
  
A/N: Ok this is definitely the last chapter going up before Sunday. It took a while because it is quite long and also I didn't know how to start it which annoyed me. So rather than working on it I typed up the first chapter of this other story I am working on as well as the first two chapters of this one's sequel! Isn't that stupid!  
  
Anyway I might be able to check my email when I'm away cause one person who is going with us is bringing his laptop so I might be able to get another chapter typed up and posted but all I'm saying here is don't hold your breath.  
  
Also good news, there has been an extra chapter added to this story. Now two chapters remaining plus the epilogue. The epilogue has pretty much no plot though it's just things settling down and me setting up one or two things for the sequel, nothing too exciting.  
  
Well hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's all you are getting for two weeks!  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Chris orbed down to the underworld, just outside the cave where the girls were being kept. Luckily for him, Dermairon hadn't had time to replace the demon guards so he was able to go into the cave unnoticed.  
  
Chris started mentally preparing himself. 'Ok Halliwell, if there was ever a time to embrace your whitelighter-invisible side it is now, lives are at stake,' he told himself, rolling back his shoulders and stretching his neck.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them he raised his hand and looked at it, it was translucent again. "Oh come on," he muttered to himself before closing his eyes again.  
  
"Yes!" he whispered when he opened them to find that he couldn't see his hand, or any other part of his body for that matter. As he crept quietly into the main cave, he could sense the Dermairon and Erech were in the adjoining cave.  
  
He noticed that his mom and aunts were still chained to the wall and that they were talking quietly. He went over to them and whispered to them as quietly as he could. "Guys, it's me Chris."  
  
"Chris, what the hell are you doing here? Is your brother with you?" asked Piper in a hushed voice.  
  
As far as Chris could tell Dermairon and Erech were still far enough away for him to become visible again. "No, it's just me," he told them.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Phoebe. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Look, I don't have much time. I need to know how you guys 'vanquished' Dermairon last time so that we don't make the same mistake as you did."  
  
"We used a power of three spell," said Paige.  
  
"Ok, so there's my best idea gone flying out the window," said Chris with a frown. "I can't stay too long but are you guys ok?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"More or less," said Piper, "We are keeping it together, apart from the one incident where I ended up unconscious but it was only for like an hour or two," she told her son dismissively.  
  
"What?" asked Chris, his blood boiling and the anger seething through him. "I'll kill him."  
  
"No you won't," said Piper sternly. "You will get out of here and go work out a plan that won't involve you getting yourself killed."  
  
"You are right," said Chris, trying to restrain himself from beating Dermairon to bloody pulp for laying a hand on his mother. "I love you guys," he said hugging them.  
  
"We love you too Chris," said Piper, hugging her youngest son as tightly as she physically could without cutting of his airway.  
  
"We'll love you even more when you get us out of here though," Paige told him with a smile. Chris grinned at her from his place on the ground beside his mother. "Well we are working on it," said Chris.  
  
"Chris there is something else you should know," began Piper. "The reason we were brought back here was to remove the main sources of good from our time, because they knew that you two would come after us," she told her son. "Apparently there is some big bad that wants to take over and the only way he could do that was with us out of the way."  
  
"Do you know anything else about the big bad?" asked Chris.  
  
"Only that they refer to him as well . . . Him" said Phoebe. "Like they are too afraid to speak his name or something or you know the more likely option that they just do want us to know who He is."  
  
"Chris sweetie back me up here, Him were a rock band at the beginning of the century weren't they," said Paige.  
  
"Yeah," said Chris. "From Finland, I think I have one of their cd's somewhere."  
  
"See I told ya," said Paige to Piper. "I knew I remembered rocking out in some club another to them."  
  
"Paige I wasn't contesting that there was in fact a rock band called Him just that they weren't very likely to be taking over our world and that. . ."  
  
Piper stopped talking when Chris put his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind to locate Dermairon and Erech.  
  
"Shit!" muttered Chris as he realised that they were heading for the cave. As quickly as he could he became invisible, silently thanking the higher powers that it had worked straight away for once. Apparently he had not changed fast enough though.  
  
"Did you see that?" Dermairon asked his brother.  
  
"See what?" asked Erech.  
  
"That! I could have sworn that I just saw one of those god damn half witches!" he said.  
  
The sisters tried to act as normal as they could as Chris prayed that they wouldn't be able to hear his pounding heart that sounded almost deafening to him.  
  
"I don't see him," said Erech looking around. "Nor did I hear a spell being uttered. He could not possibly have left. You must be imagining this brother."  
  
"You must be right," said Dermairon, walking over to the Charmed Ones. "No retrieval party has showed up yet. Makes you think what they are doing. Perhaps they are running out of ideas hmm?"  
  
The three women stared at him blankly, refusing to give him a reaction and hoping the fear would not show in their eyes. For little did Dermairon know that he was standing but a few inches away from an invisible Chris.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Why isn't he back yet?" asked Wyatt, how had now taken to pacing the attic. Chris had left them over an hour ago and they had agreed it should take him twenty minutes at the most.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," said Phoebe, who didn't look as though she believed what she was saying, in fact worry was written all over her face.  
  
"But what if he's not?" said Wyatt. "That's it, I'm going down there."  
  
"No you are not," said Paige. "If Chris had been in any sort of trouble he would have called you."  
  
"What are you mean Chris Perry 'independent super witch I don't need any help from anybody to vanquish a demon I can do it all by myself' Victor Halliwell?" asked Wyatt. "Sure you're right he definitely would have called," said Wyatt giving her a sarcastic look.  
  
"Wyatt, as pig headed and confident Chris is, he still values his own life and he knows that he can't defeat Dermairon and Erech by himself," assured Phoebe.  
  
"Besides he has every right to be as cocky as he is. He is a brilliant witch and an excellent demon fighter, he can handle himself. But he knows to use all the available resources so if he needed us he would call," insisted Paige.  
  
"I hope you guys are right. For his sake and mom's," said Wyatt quietly. "She went down stairs to hold baby Chris like forty minutes ago and hasn't put him down since."  
  
"Yeah, it's just her way of dealing with it, without blowing things up," explained Paige.  
  
"God I hope he is ok. I really don't think she would be able to go on if she lost him again," said Phoebe.  
  
"Then it is a good thing she won't because he is fine and will be back any moment with not a scrape on him, right Phoebe?" said Paige, glaring at her sister hoping that she would get the hint and drop that line of conversation.  
  
"Yeah, yeah right," said Phoebe. "Sorry," she said to Wyatt.  
  
"It's ok," said Wyatt. "I just wish I knew he was ok or even what was keeping him." Suddenly a large wooden trunk exploded as Wyatt gave out a groan of frustration.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" he said holding his hands up defensively. "I was just aggravated."  
  
"And you decided to take it out on our stuff?" asked Paige, looking around at the numerous wood chips scattered about the attic floor. "Maybe you should go hold baby Chris too so we don't loose any more of our things," she joked.  
  
"I know our powers being tied to our emotions really sucks cause Piper is one angry lady," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm just glad Chris can't blow things up," said Wyatt. "I doubt the manor would still be left standing."  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Chris sat as silently as he could beside his mother, fighting the urge to retract his outspread legs but he knew the noise of his jeans scraping along the ground would give him away.  
  
He had slowed down his breathing so much that he was worried he could fall unconscious due to lack of oxygen to the brain. He was just praying his thumping heart wouldn't give him away to the demon, who was so close he could smell him.  
  
"What were you talking about?" demanded Dermairon. "I thought I heard whispering."  
  
"Wow first hallucinations and now you are hearing things, you should really have that checked out," remarked Paige.  
  
Dermairon took another step closer to the Charmed Ones and Chris had to stop himself from gasping as Dermairon placed a foot between Chris' legs. 'As if it wasn't uncomfortable enough sitting on his rocky ground now I have to be wary to the demon that if he moves a centimetre will be standing on me,' he thought to himself, his mind racing to think of a way out of the situation. Unfortunately, he was coming up blank and could see no option other that waiting it out until they left again.  
  
"Watch your tongue you insolent witch, that is if you want to see the next few hours," Erech said to her.  
  
"Well since it would prevent me from having to look at your ugly face for that time, go ahead, bang my head of the wall. All it means is that my nephews are just going to have to kill you that little bit more," Paige informed him.  
  
Chris bit his lip to stop himself from yelling out in pain as Dermairon stepped on his foot, getting closer to Paige to slap her. Chris was giving himself a headache as he fought his instincts to kick him across the room as he saw the red finger marks appear on his aunt's face.  
  
Dermairon looked down at where he was standing and moved his foot about. "What am I standing on? There doesn't appear to be a rock there," he observed. Grinning evilly, Dermairon jumped forward and landed on Chris who couldn't help but let out a yell of pain, becoming visible again.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" said Piper, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her son wither in pain on the ground, clutching his stomach. "I swear to god if you touch him again I'll . . ."  
  
"You'll do what exactly?" asked Dermairon, walking around the figure on the floor in front of him. "You'll watch on helplessly?" he said as he kicked Chris in the head and once again in the side. "Well, well, well the half breed returns," remarked Dermairon. "I was wondering when you were going to show up so I could kill you again," he said a fireball forming in his hands.  
  
"No!" yelled Piper.  
  
"Shut up!" said Erech hitting her.  
  
Chris crawled backwards from the two demons before standing up shakily and spitting out the blood that had gathered in his mouth. "You fucking bastard, pick on me if you want but how dare you hit my mother and my aunts."  
  
"So young, so brave and oh so foolish," commented Dermairon. "Or have you forgotten that your powers don't work on me?" he asked, spinning the fireball in his hands.  
  
"No," said Chris. "But I don't see how that is going to stop me from beating the living shit out of you," he said.  
  
Dermairon and Erech both began laughing at the idea, a laughter which stopped as soon as Chris called for the fireball and threw it back at them. They both ducked and it flew over their heads.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Paige. "That's my power!"  
  
"Yeah, well I've been busy since I came to the past," said Chris, dodging another fireball and kicking Erech in the stomach and sending him flying across the room, using his telekinesis to strengthen the affect of the blow.  
  
"Well, well, well it seems that you aren't immune to my powers," said Chris throwing him up against the wall with a flick of his wrists and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"So now I guess it is just me and you," remarked Dermairon as they circled each other.  
  
"Not for long," said Chris, his hands out in front of him ready for anything. He looked upwards and yelled, "Wyatt! Get the crystals ready."  
  
"How are crystals going to help you now boy?" asked Dermairon, throwing two athame at him. Chris telekinetically swayed the path of them but not accurately enough as one of them stabbed him in the side.  
  
He winced as he pulled it out, "More that you'd think," he said orbing in behind Erech's unconscious body and using it as a shield and holding the bloody athame to his throat.  
  
Dermairon could do nothing but watch as Chris threatened to slit his brother's throat, pressing it against his skin when Dermairon looked as though he was about to take a step forward. He growled at the half witch as he began saying the spell.  
  
"I am trapped down below,  
  
Cornered by a demon with nowhere to go,  
  
So take me above and take me back,  
  
To where I was before the attack!"  
  
"Til next time," said Chris, saluting Dermairon with the athame and holding on to his demonic brother with the other as they disappeared in bight white lights.  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Dermairon.  
  
"Now what did I tell ya?" asked Paige. "Ya see this is the problem with demons, they never listen."  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"What is it, is Chris back?" asked Piper as she entered the attic.  
  
"Chris called for me to get out the crystals a few minutes ago," Wyatt informed her. "Don't know why though."  
  
Paige was the first to break the silence that was now cast over the attic. "On the bright side we know he is still alive."  
  
Just then, the familiar white lights appeared in the attic as Chris and Erech materialised in front of them. Chris barely had time to throw Erech into the circle of crystals before collapsing on the ground from blood loss.  
  
"Barely," said Piper, instinctively running towards her son, frightened by his battered condition.  
  
"Chris. Chris, can you hear me?" asked Wyatt, kneeling beside his brother as Piper turned him over so that he was on his back. When brushing the hair out of his face she realised that she had his blood on her hands. "Oh my God," she said in shock.  
  
Wyatt lifted Chris' blood soaked shirt to reveal the large gash in his side. "Damn it Chris, why do you always have to play the hero?" he asked taking his brothers arm and putting it around his shoulders trying to make him stand up.  
  
"Uh, a little help please?" he asked. Piper immediately did the same with Chris's other arm as Paige and Phoebe both lifted his legs and they carried him to the sofa.  
  
Piper sat down on the ground beside the sofa, clinging to Chris' hand. "Leo! Get your elder ass down here this second or I swear to God . . ."  
  
Piper didn't have time to finish her threat as her husband appeared in the attic. "Sorry honey, I just finished coffering with the elders about Erech. Oh my god Chris!" he said as he noticed his youngest son on the sofa, his side gushing with blood.  
  
"Is he alright?" he asked going over to him.  
  
"He would be if you stopped yapping and healed him!" said Wyatt.  
  
Leo knelt down beside Chris and put his hands over the wound in his side, a yellow tinged glow appearing. Suddenly Chris' eyes flew open as he sat up straight and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank God you're ok," said Piper, flinging her arms around him. She leaned back and looked over him once more. "You are ok aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Chris, swinging round to sit on the sofa properly. "Thanks Dad," said Chris hesitantly.  
  
"Not a problem. After all what are fathers for if not to prevent the premature death of their son?" said Leo. "I'm just glad you are ok," he said patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"We all are," said Wyatt, with a smile of relief.  
  
"Well that's quite enough near death experiences for one day at least," said Chris standing up and brushing himself up. "Besides we have bigger problems than me nearly dying," he said going over to where Erech was stirring.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Piper. "What is more important than your life?"  
  
"The life of the Charmed Ones," said Chris. "And right now, they are in danger."  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that smart ass know it all son of yours!" Dermairon yelled at Piper while hitting her across the face. He had been at this for a while now. He would rant about how much he hated Chris and Wyatt and when one of the Charmed Ones made any sort of comment, he hit them. Now they were bruised, sore and running out of quips and Dermairon wasn't any less angry.  
  
"Orbing down here and sneaking in to try and get you out. Fighting me and then knocking my brother unconscious before kidnapping him!"  
  
"You see it's not very nice when you are kidnapped and beat unconscious, is it now?" asked Piper in her best patronising tone.  
  
"God you are almost as infuriating as those busy body sons of yours," Dermairon fumed. "Twice he has escaped me and ruined my plan, and that is only in this time! He took my brother who is key to the next stage of my plans and that just doesn't work for me."  
  
"Meh, what's a demon to do?" asked Paige, a sunny smile on her face.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I could always shimmer up there with a knife to one of your throats and refuse to let you go until I get my brother back. How does that sound?"  
  
"Wow, that sounds like a good plan," said Phoebe nervously. "I hate it when they have a good plan," she told her sisters.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"So what'd you find out about this guy?" asked Phoebe, gesturing to Erech who was beginning to wake up.  
  
"Not much," said Leo. "We believe that he is almost as old as Dermairon but not as powerful."  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't immune to my telekinesis," said Chris.  
  
"Finally some good news!" said Paige.  
  
"We think that he has been travelling through different planes of existence a lot recently, to one in particular but we can't locate it or determine which plane it is exactly. We do know however that time wise it is ahead of ours," said Leo.  
  
"That's not a lot to go on," said Piper.  
  
"Oh dear we will just have to do it the old fashioned way," said Chris with a sigh.  
  
"Damn it, I sure do hate torturing demons, especially ones that have kidnapped my mother and aunts," said Wyatt, a large grin firmly in place.  
  
"Yeah, that's always a bitch," said Chris.  
  
"Yo, demon boy, wake up," said Paige, kicking him gently in the stomach trying to make him regain consciousness faster.  
  
"Hey don't hold back, while I was there he hit you really hard," said Chris.  
  
"That bastard!" said Paige, kicking him harder this time.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake already," said Erech glaring at her.  
  
"Whoops, my bad," said Paige innocently.  
  
Erech stood up and put out his hand only to realise he was trapped in the crystal cage.  
  
"Ok, let's cut to the chase here," said Piper. "What are you going to do with our future selves? What have you two been planning?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? I will not betray my brother," he said defiantly.  
  
"Let's see if he feels any differently after he's been shocked a couple of hundred time," said Wyatt, kneeling beside one of the crystals before removing it and putting it back again. A surge of blue light went through Erech as he cried out in pain.  
  
"I won't tell you anything," insisted Erech through gritted teeth.  
  
"This could take a while," Wyatt told the others. "Maybe you should all take the book and go downstairs and start working on a strategy." He turned to Erech. "You see because we Halliwells aren't as stupid as demons to reveal their plans in front of the enemy," he told them. "Seriously go," he said to his family when they didn't look like they were going to move. "Trust me I'm all over this whole torturing for information thing."  
  
"Well if you insist," said Paige lifting the book from it's stand.  
  
"Call if you need anything," said Piper.  
  
"Sure thing mom," said Wyatt. "Now," he said turning back to the demon, once they had left. "Where was I? Oh yeah," he said moving the crystal again and shocking Erech once more.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"So they used a power of three spell?" asked Phoebe after Chris had told them about what he had found out from the sisters.  
  
"Yeah, which means we have to start from the drawing board," said Chris with a sigh.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I mean the power of three is the strongest thing we got, what else can we do?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well I think we need to address the most obvious things," said Piper. "We need a spell or a potion to get our future selves out of the chains and see who the hell is trying to take over our world."  
  
"Hey Dad, didn't you say that Erech had been travelling back and forth from one particular plane or world?" asked Chris.  
  
"As far as we can tell yes," said Leo.  
  
"Well maybe this so called big bad isn't from our world but from whatever plane or world Erech has being going to," said Chris.  
  
"That would explain why we don't know of anyone powerful enough to have Dermairon working for them," said Leo.  
  
"Maybe you should go check with the other elders and see if you can get anymore information on what plane it was," said Chris.  
  
"Uh ok then," said Leo.  
  
He was about to orb out when Paige stopped him. "Hey Leo I think this is cause enough for you to bring Phoebe to the Tribunal to get her active powers back, don't you?"  
  
"Oh God yes please," said Phoebe, getting up eagerly. "I've done my time, honestly I have," she said making the others laugh.  
  
"Well there's no harm in trying," said Leo, taking her hand and orbing out with her.  
  
"Good thinking Paige," said Chris. "We could do with a premonition or two about now. Well I'm going to work on breaking the magically strengthened chains in the attic while you two try to figure out what's more powerful that the power of three. Call if you figure out anything," he said leaving with a pen and notebook in his hands.  
  
How come you get the easy job?" Paige called after him. "Men!" she exclaimed when she got no answer.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Several hours later . . .  
  
"You know what's funny?" said Wyatt. "I never tire of this, it's been three hours and all I've had is one quick coffee break, you on the other hand are lookin pretty worn out. So why don't you do yourself a favour and tell me who it is exactly that you are working for huh? How does that sound."  
  
"Fine," said Erech.  
  
"God it's about time," said Chris who was sprawled out on the sofa, perfecting his spell. "So spill."  
  
"We want to keep the Halliwells out of the way to make room for Him to take over the world," he said.  
  
"You're not telling us anything we don't know," said Wyatt, moving the crystal again. "So I advise you get to the good stuff pretty soon. Who is He?"  
  
"He will be your downfall," came a familiar voice.  
  
The two young Halliwells turned round to see Dermairon standing in the attic with his arm tightly around their mother.  
  
"Let her go," warned Wyatt.  
  
"Let my brother go," retaliated Dermairon.  
  
"Her first," insisted Chris.  
  
"Still alive I see," said Dermairon.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to disappoint," said Chris. "Now hand over my mother if you want your brother back."  
  
"Well you see that won't work for me because I don't actually intend on handing her over, maybe I should be more specific. You let my brother go and I don't kill her right now, instead she will be brought back to my lair alive."  
  
"No deal," said Wyatt, an energy ball forming in his hands.  
  
"Think very carefully before you do that," said Dermairon. "I can kill her before that leaves your hands."  
  
"Just do it Wyatt, don't worry about me," said Ft. Piper, struggling against the demon's grip.  
  
Just then, Pt. Piper and Pt. Paige entered the attic. "Hey I think we figured out how to . . ." Paige trailed off upon surveying the scene in front of her.  
  
"Wyatt . . ." said Chris with a sigh.  
  
"No Chris."  
  
"What choice do we have here, we can still save her, we know they need her for something, they need her alive," he said. "Let them win this one," headed when his brother showed no signs of backing down.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Wyatt muttered fine and threw the energy ball at the chest of drawers.  
  
"There is hope for you yet," said Dermairon, seeing the rage pulse though Wyatt. "He would be so proud."  
  
Chris went over to Erech and kicked away one of the crystals. He lifted the demon by his collar and threw him at Dermairon's feet. "Take him and go," he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Dermairon, removing the athame slightly from Ft. Piper's neck.  
  
Seeing the opportunity, Pt. Paige yelled "Athame" and it reappeared in her hand. Unfortunately, Dermairon shimmered out with Erech and Ft. Piper just in time for the athame to stick in the wall.  
  
"Wow Paige, you sure taught that nasty wall a thing or too," said Piper.  
  
"What? I was trying to help," she said defensively.  
  
"I can't believe you let them go," said Wyatt to Chris.  
  
"What choice did we really have?" asked Chris. "He wasn't going to tell us anything and we know they can't kill her, they need her for their plan somehow or else they wouldn't still be alive."  
  
"Well we did figure out how to vanquish their sorry asses if that helps," said Paige.  
  
"This better be good," said Wyatt sitting down on the sofa, trying to calm down.  
  
"So spill, what's stronger than the power of three?" asked Chris, curious to see what they had come up with.  
  
"How about, the Power of Six?" asked Piper.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Right so we go down there, me and Wyatt distract Dermairon and Erech while you say the spell to break the chains and then use the potion and my spell to call their powers to that time then use a power of six spell to vanquish them?" asked Chris.  
  
"Let's not forget the part where after we have done all of that we all have to go back to our time and deal with whatever demon is trying to take over," said Wyatt.  
  
"Is it just me or did me and Wyatt get the really sucky end of this deal?" asked Chris.  
  
"Well it should work if we get the spells and potions right," said Piper. "Besides it is all we got so let's get to work. I will go make the potion that accompanies the spell to break the chains. You got the ingredients there Chris?"  
  
He handed over the notebook he had been working on to his mom. "Paige and Chris since you are our spell writers would you mind working on the power of six spell?"  
  
"Sure thing," said Paige as Chris nodded.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Well the power of six spell will probably need a potion as well but you won't be able to do that until the spell is finished so why don't you whip up a batch of the potion needed to give your Charmed Ones their powers back?"  
  
"No problem," said Wyatt, going over to the book to look for the recipe.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe and Leo orbed in and Phoebe ran over, grabbed Piper, and hugged her. "I can levitate and get premonitions!" she said happily. "Look!" she said as she stepped back, raised her arms and then floated a few feet into the air.  
  
"Ooh, Good for you!" said Piper happy for her sister.  
  
"So what'd I miss?" she asked.  
  
"A lot," said Chris from the table.  
  
"Well I have news," said Leo. "We have found out that Erech has not been travelling to a different plane, but a different universe."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Paige.  
  
"As in it's a world that is the same as ours but with different circumstances. It has it's whole own timeline that is different than ours," said Leo.  
  
"Well that doesn't sound good," said Piper.  
  
"It isn't," said Leo. "We think that it run's parallel to our world though."  
  
"What like the one my other self came from?" asked Chris. "I mean I have to keep coming back from one world to keep creating mine, right?" said Chris sharing what he had said to Piper with the rest of the family.  
  
"What, you think it could be someone from other Chris' world?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"This wasn't here when I left," said Phoebe, pulling Dermairon's athame out of the attic wall, only to be dragged into a premonition.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe what did you see?" asked Piper, running over to her sister., who was gasping for breath.  
  
"We have a serious problem," she said, still recovering from the premonition. "The big bad is evil Wyatt from other Chris' world, and I just saw him kill our future selves that Dermairon have with this athame."  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: Was that long or what? Ok, I really bust my hypothetical balls to get that never ending chapter up in time so you guys better show your appreciation by reviewing your asses off cause I will be checking my email when I'm away. That inbox better be filled to the brim or I'm not updating ever again and that poor attempt at a cliff hanger will just have to haunt you forever. You know what that means as well don't you . . . it means no sequel! So come one dig deep into those hearts of yours and press the button that says review!  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and so quickly too! You guys are totally what inspired me to get that long ass chapter out before I went!  
  
OneTreeHill4Eva: Glad you like my story.  
  
BuffSpike: Thank you very much, hope you enjoyed this update.  
  
Deranged Black Kitten of Doom: (Jumps up and down at new reviewer) Thank you, you are just going to have to wait for the next chapter though.  
  
Ciar: Be happy! Another chapter has been added now! So there are still two, technically three chapters to go! Luckily for my own person health a sequel is in the works though.  
  
NoAlias: Well apparently you were right since I did manage to get this out. Not long to wait til the end of the story now. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LoneCat: Why thank you, I love it when people say that love my story, lol.  
  
Calen: Glad you liked the oh so brave Chris in the last chapter.  
  
Karen: You my friend are definitely going to love the epilogue. That's all I'm saying.  
  
Sickle Sword: There ya go, hope you still have some of your nails intact.  
  
Flephanie: Yeah, he is a little, that's what cockiness does to you,lol.  
  
PiperHalliwell25: because Chris and Wyatt didn't want them to get hurt because then their Charmed Ones would be dead and Patricia wouldn't have a chance to be born. They are going down now, well prepared though. Thanks for reviewing!

Well there you have it so please review, review, review!


	10. The Memories You Don't Remember Having

Back to the Past  
  
Chapter 10: Memories You Don't Remember Having.  
  
A/N: That's right people I'm back. Did ya miss me? My holiday, to put it bluntly, was shit. There was no pool and the beach was 1/2hr away and there was bugger all else to do except sit in the local Irish bar (when you are actually Irish, those things aren't as quaint as most people find them) chatting away and playing pool with two wonderfully witty and sarcastic (and lets not forget cute) barmen. Not that that was a particular hardship mind you.  
  
What is my point I hear you cry? I had a lot of time to get my creative juices flowing so basically more chapters have been added as I am sure you will be glad to know. This one is even longer than the last chapter because you had to go for so long without it. just don't get used to chapters this length, ok? Well enough rambling from me, well for one author's note at least . . . on with the show! Lol  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"What?" asked Piper in disbelief.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me," said Chris, worry clearly expressed in his facial features.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Paige.  
  
"We were all at the manor, well our future selves were and Wyatt was standing there, I thought it was you at first," Phoebe said, looking at the Wyatt in front of her. "But then I saw the coldness in his eyes and I could feel the evil and hatred coming of him in waves, it was overwhelming. I knew it had to be the other one, the evil one from Chris' alternate future. Our three future selves were standing in front of him, held back by demons and he had this detached expression on his face when he stuck the athame into me, God the vision was so vivid I could practically feel it," she said touching her stomach where she had seen herself be stabbed as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"What about me and this Wyatt, why weren't we stopping him?" asked Chris, confused. He knew that there was no way in hell that he would just sit back and watch anyone lay a hand on his mother or aunts never mind kill them.  
  
"I couldn't see either of you," said Phoebe. "It was just so strange. He looked exactly like you Wyatt but different somehow. The way he stood, his facial expressions . . . it was strange."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you saw?" asked Piper, who was hoping her sister was mistaken.  
  
"No," said Phoebe angrily. "I just made all of that up, of course I'm sure! Do you really think I would tell you something like that if I wasn't sure? Besides it sort of makes sense when you think about it."  
  
"Not really," said Paige, who was at a loss to see how any of it made sense.  
  
"Yes it does," insisted Phoebe. "After all we did think that this 'great evil' that is trying to take over was from other Chris' world and in the alternate world, Wyatt was the big evil dictator guy."  
  
"I guess," said Paige. "Erech must have been in that world for a while and worked for Wyatt and told him that there was another possible future because Chris was going to go back to stop him from turning evil. Wyatt then must have decided to make a pre-emptive strike and change worlds so it wouldn't make a difference even if Chris did change the future."  
  
"You know for a woman who didn't think it made sense you do seem be clued up now," observed Chris, who was trying to take the news that he might have to battle an evil version of his brother in his stride.  
  
"What can I say, I catch on quick," Paige said smirking.  
  
"What I don't get is that if evil Wyatt knew that I was going to go back and change things, why wouldn't he just stop me?" asked Chris.  
  
"Cause he grew up with you and he knows you are too god damn stubborn. Once you get an idea in your head there's no stopping you," said Wyatt quietly.  
  
Paige grinned, "Oh I wonder where he got that from," she said looking at Piper pointedly.  
  
"So do I," she said innocently, with a smile on her face. "Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked Wyatt concerned, for he had been relatively quiet since Phoebe's premonition.  
  
"Sure, my evil self is taken over my world and is probably going to kill us all to do it, yeah I've never been better!" he said, looking at her incredulously.  
  
"But why does he want to kill us?" asked Chris.  
  
"Hey, I don't remember being told anything about you two being stabbed," said Paige.  
  
"Fine," said Chris. "But why his mother and aunts? You're his family for God's sake!"  
  
"You see that's the problem, we don't really know much about the whole thing," said Paige.  
  
"_What_?" asked Chris.  
  
"Your other self was pretty secretive about his background," said Phoebe. "Much to all of our intense anger and irritation might I add. He told us nothing about Wyatt except that he eventually admitted that he was the evil he had come back to stop."  
  
"It took us months for us to find out who he really was. I doubt he would have ever told us if Phoebe hadn't got that premonition! But even when he did decide to come clean, he thought that there were some things that we wouldn't want to know and that knowing them wouldn't make us feel any better," said Piper, a small sense of sadness creeping in at the memories of the son she had lost.  
  
"I agreed with him there," said Paige. "I can't even imagine the conditions that could drive someone to turn against there own family, so it wasn't something I was particularly eager to find out about, hell I was dead in that future! I died before Chris was even born. Damn Titans," she muttered angrily. "But unfortunately that is the kind of information that would come in handy right about now."  
  
"Great so we know nothing then!" said Chris.  
  
"You know when you think about it you have no one to blame but yourself," his mother told him grinning.  
  
"Oh _that's_ helpful," remarked Chris, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well when you think about it we don't really have nothing, we have this Wyatt. As much as the other one is evil they are the same person and they should think the same way, that should give us a bit of help," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh yes, I think all the time about murdering my family," said Wyatt.  
  
"Hey are you trying to challenge me for my throne as most sarcastic or something?" asked Chris.  
  
Wyatt glared at him and realising it was not the time, Chris backed off. "I was just saying."  
  
"Couldn't we just like summon the Chris from that world and ask him what's going on?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, that Chris is 16 as well and things that might be crucial for us to know mightn't have happened yet," said Phoebe.  
  
"Didn't Dad say that that timeline was slightly ahead of ours though?" asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah but the Wyatt I saw didn't look much older than our one, here," said Phoebe. "I don't think it would work. We would really need 23 year old Chris' memories."  
  
"Then why don't we just summon his memories?" asked Piper.  
  
Piper looked around her, waiting for feedback but all she got was four blank stares.  
  
Paige stepped forward. "Uh, I think I speak for all of us here when I say, 'Huh?'"  
  
"Why don't we write a spell that transfers 23 year old Chris' memories to this 16 year old Chris in front of us?" Piper explained calmly and rationally.  
  
"That just might work," said Phoebe thinking it over.  
  
"Uh won't my brain just like suffer a major meltdown with the sudden arrival of so many new memories?" asked Chris, concerned for his own well being. He felt that since it was him they were going to experiment on, he should at least have a say.  
  
"We could word it so that you only get memories that can help us learn what we need to know," suggested Paige. "Plus we can remove them after so that your brain won't explode," she said ruffling his hair in an affectionate way.  
  
"That's reassuring," said Chris, swatting his aunt away before running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Wyatt honey, are you ok with that?" Piper asked her son who appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we gotta know what we are up against right?" he said, breaking out of his trance, showing no signs of emotion.  
  
"Right, well I'll get working on the spell, shouldn't be too long," said Paige, picking up a notepad and pen before leaving the room so that she wouldn't be constantly bombarded with distractions.  
  
"You need any help just give a yell," Phoebe yelled after her.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Not long after Paige's departure for the sanctuary of her bedroom, Chris and Wyatt found themselves alone in the attic as Piper and Phoebe had both gone to the kitchen to work on the potions they were going to need.  
  
"Are you ok man?" Chris asked, sitting down beside his brother.  
  
"I would be fine if people would stop asking me that," said Wyatt.  
  
"Look you can fool mom with this whole 'I'm fine with it thing' though to be honest I'm not entirely sure that she's buying it but you can cut the crap," Chris told his brother, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Cause in that strange way that can only mean we are Halliwells, I have actually known you longer than she has. She's known you for almost two years, and as a toddler, I've known you for all of my sixteen years, God help me," he said with a smile.  
  
Even Wyatt had to grin at the idea that his little brother had known him longer than their mother had.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked Chris, concerned. Little had ever fazed his brother, he was Wyatt Matthew Halliwell after all; the much prophesised twice blessed one. All their life he had been the powerful one, the one that sent all the demons running once they realised who he was. He was the heir to Excalibur for God's sake! But here he was now in front of him, and he looked confused, lost and scared.  
  
Wyatt let out a sigh. "What you mean apart form the fact my evil self is going to kill us?"  
  
"Yeah, apart from that," said Chris with a small smile.  
  
"It's just weird knowing that somewhere out there is another me. I mean yeah he's evil and all but we are still the same person and I'm beginning to get the impression that I have done some really horrible things," admitted Wyatt.  
  
"But it's not you that has done those things," Chris assured him.  
  
"But it could have been, we _are_ the same person, put in what ever situations he was, I would have done those things too," said Wyatt.  
  
"But you haven't done them," repeated Chris, trying to drill into him that it wasn't him, something that was proving harder to do than it was in theory. "You won't do those things."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you're the good one!" exclaimed Wyatt.  
  
"You know that just doesn't sound right when you say it out loud," noticed Chris, giving a small shudder.  
  
"I know but in that world you were the one who resisted evil, who fought the good fight and gave up your life to try and make things right," said Wyatt.  
  
"Oh come on Wyatt, you need to realise that it's all circumstantial. Even the sisters say that I am slightly different in some ways to the older Chris that they knew from that world. That's because I grew up in a different situation than he did and so did you! I mean god knows, out there somewhere there could be another universe where I turned evil and you had to go back in time to save me!" said Chris.  
  
Wyatt smiled, "That would make more sense that what happened in that world," he said.  
  
"You see, _now_ you're seeing the light," said Chris, pleased he was getting through to his brother. "You could never be evil in this world, you are a regular goody two shoes! The worst thing you have ever done if not rolling your socks up before putting them into the drawer!"  
  
"Stop, now you are making me sound boring."  
  
"Dude," said Chris, putting an arm loosely around his brother's shoulders. "I hate to break it to you but you _are_ boring," he informed him grinning, before getting up and walking away to go see how the sisters were getting on.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Are you ready?" Paige asked him.  
  
"As I'll ever be," said Chris, shifting nervously in his seat.  
  
"Sweetie," said Piper walking over to him and sitting down beside him. "You are probably going to see some things that will be hard to accept and deal with. You will probably be disorientated but we are really going to need you to focus and sort through the memories to get what we need to know."  
  
"Let's just get this over with," he said, becoming restless.  
  
"Let me see this spell before you start messing about with magic and sticking things in my son's head," said Piper, motioning for the piece of paper Paige was holding.  
  
She scanned through it quickly before coming across something she didn't like. "Paige! The 23 year old Chris was never in this point in time!"  
  
"Oh he practically was, it's just a couple of months, I'm sure it will work," she insisted, taking the page back from her sister before she over analysed the spell and insisted she re-wrote it.  
  
"It better or else you could end up with a vegetable for a nephew," Chris warned her.  
  
"But what a very cute vegetable you'd make," she said patronisingly patting him on the head in a way that just irritated him more.  
  
"I didn't mean literally," he said shifting in his seat again. "Just say the friggen spell."  
  
"There is not one Chris Halliwell, There is two,  
  
From different futures who have passed through,  
  
This one point in space and time.  
  
Now let their memories also cross the line,  
  
By sending from that Chris to this other,  
  
The memories of their big brother," she read from the sheet in front of her.  
  
As soon as she had finished saying the spell, Chris let out a huge gasp before his eyes flew shut and he collapsed on to the floor, unconscious.  
  
His mother immediately ran to him and propped him up against the wall. "I swear to God, why can't we go an hour in this family without someone loosing consciousness," she muttered, brushing her son's floppy hair out of his face.  
  
The unconscious Chris was receiving images of the other Wyatt in waves, flashing before his eyes. Most of the other people in the memories he couldn't recognise because of the way the spell was worded, so their faces were blurred, but he could make out his family members. But Wyatt, was as clear as anything. There were many memories but a few key ones were standing out.  
  
7777777777Memory Sequence7777777777

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_His six year old self was in the kitchen, telekinetically getting the cookies down from the top shelf as Wyatt stood watch at the kitchen door. "Hurry, mom is coming!" warned an eight year old Wyatt.  
  
Chris grabbed the cookies and they both orbed into the conservatory, where Leo was sitting.  
  
"Honestly Chris, if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, no cookies before dinner!" said Leo, angrily grabbing the box of cookies of his youngest son.  
  
"Sorry Dad," said Chris, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"No playing with your toys for the rest of the day," said Leo.  
  
"It wasn't Chris' fault Dad, it was mine!" said Wyatt.  
  
"Oh really how so?"  
  
"Uh . . . I made him get them for me! I told him that if he didn't I would break some of his toys!"  
  
"Well then, you shouldn't have done that Wyatt but I'll let you off with it this time. Chris, you still shouldn't have done it, if Wyatt told you to stick your hand in the fire would you?"  
  
"No," muttered Chris quietly as Leo left the room to put the box of biscuits back in the cupboard.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Chris told Wyatt.  
  
"It's ok," said Wyatt, putting an arm around his brother. "I've always told you that we have to look out for each other, remember?"_  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_His twelfth birthday, he was sitting on his bed, tears spilling down his face. Wyatt had his arm around him. "It's ok Chris, I'm sure dad will make it up to you," he assured him.  
  
"Like he has been making it up to me the past three years when he has forgotten my birthday?" asked Chris bitterly. "At least I got a card for my eighth birthday, even if he couldn't be bothered to come and see me. I hate him! For what he's done to me and what he's done to mom! He just left us, left her to raise us by herself, I hate him for that!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry lil bro. You know I'll always look out for you, right?" said Wyatt, comforting him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Wyatt. But you don't understand, after all he's never forgot your birthday."  
_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Now he was fourteen, and in the manor. He was crying again, on his knees on the floor, mourning the death of his mother who was lying dead in front of him. He kept pulling at her arm telling her that she had to wake up, cause he couldn't go on without her.  
  
"Do something!" he pleaded with Wyatt, who was standing above them, looking down on them, a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"I can't heal the dead Chris," he reminded him, his voice showing no sign of emotion, no grief, no sorrow.  
  
"But you have to bring her back Wyatt! If anyone can, it is you, you have to, Wyatt, please, I can't do anything without her Wyatt, I need her. She's my mother, what am I supposed to do without her? Please Wyatt you have got tot try!" begged Chris, who was becoming inconsolable with every passing second that his mom was no longer alive.  
  
"I can't Chris," said Wyatt.  
  
"Wyatt you have to, I . . ." His pleading was interrupted by a swarm of demons shimmering into the manor.  
  
"You," said Chris, angrily getting up, recognising one of them. "You killed my mother you bastard!" said Chris, moving his arm and throwing the leader across the room before frantically mowing his arms about with every bit of energy he contained, throwing all of them about the manor, sending them crashing into various objects.  
  
"Chris stop that!" said Wyatt, walking in front of his little brother.  
  
"Stop? Why? He killed mom!" he said, pointing to the leader who was now standing up again.  
  
"Yes, but I can't have you killing my subjects now can I?" asked Wyatt.  
  
"Your what?" asked Chris, the anger, grief and disbelief seething through him.  
  
"My Lord," said the leader, giving a quick bow, as did the rest of the demons who were now standing also.  
  
"How? What? Why?" asked Chris, at a loss for words.  
  
"I did what had to be done, Chris," Wyatt told him. "She was holding me back, always telling me what I should and should not do with my powers for fear of personal gain. She was trying to stop me from becoming what I was always meant to be."  
  
"What a royal asshole?" asked Chris, who couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Tut, tut Chris, that's no way to talk to your brother, your brother who has so much hope for you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Chris.  
  
"I want you to join me Chris, together we could be great, we could rule as one!"  
  
"You've gone insane!" yelled Chris. "You have completely fucking lost it!"  
  
"Language Chris, language. That's what mom would be saying if she was hear right now," said Wyatt.  
  
"How dare you speak about her! This is your fault isn't it? You had your demonic lackeys kill her because you weren't man enough to do it yourself," he said going to hit the person who until now he had always looked up to.  
  
Wyatt held out his hand and telekinetically held him back. "Temper, temper Chris. Yes I did, but I didn't do it to hurt you Chris. I need to be free of her to reach my full potential, our full potential. Join me Chris, we can over come all of this and become more powerful than you can imagine."  
  
"You are crazy," said Chris, fighting against the magic hold. "After what you've done I will never join you. Why did you give in to evil Wyatt? You are better than that."  
  
"Evil, oh Chris you can be so naïve. It's not about good versus evil, it's all about power. Who ever has it is in control, and I have it Chris, and I'm giving you the opportunity to have it too," he said.  
  
"Go to hell," retorted Chris.  
  
"Very well," said Wyatt relenting. "Have it your own way, enjoy your own pitiful existence Chris for now. But it would have just been easier if you gave in now Chris, cause soon or later you will join me. I always have it my way," he said releasing his telekinetic hold on his brother.  
  
As Chris made a dive for him, Wyatt waved goodbye and disappeared in a swirl of black orbs. The rest of the demons shimmered out as well leaving Chris alone. Looking over at his mother's dead body, fresh tears began to roll down his pale cheeks as he took out his anger on the furniture, kicking and hitting anything remotely solid.  
  
"Oh my God Chris!" came Phoebe's voice. Upon seeing her sister's lifeless body in the corner she ran and pulled her fuming and grief stricken nephew into a hug, to stop him from hurting himself and above all attempt to console him. But as he sobbed into his aunt's top, he could still see the cold look in his brother's eyes when he had looked upon their dead mother's body.  
_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Now him, Phoebe, Leo and Victor where in the manor, wearing black, it was the day of the funeral. He was in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and he could hear his aunt and his grandfather talking in the living room.  
  
"How is he?" he heard his grandpa ask.  
  
"Not good," admitted Phoebe. "This is the first time he has left his room in a week, he hasn't eaten in days. He barely has said anything since it has happened. He is just completely out of it," said Phoebe.  
  
"Can you blame him?" asked Victor. "He lost his mother and his brother in the same day."  
  
"Now, now Grandpa, I'm not exactly lost. If anything, I've finally found myself."  
  
Upon hearing the familiar voice, Chris stormed into the living room to see Wyatt standing there, dressed in a suit, similar to his own. "Get out!" yelled Chris.  
  
"Now, now Chris, no need to be rude," said Wyatt. "I've just come to pay my respects."  
  
"Respect?"  
  
"Chris. . ." pleaded Phoebe.  
  
"What respect where you showing her when you had her killed?" he fumed.  
  
"Chris, I explained that."  
  
"Well I don't accept it so I'm going to have respectfully tell you to get the hell out of this house!"  
  
"Chris . . ." said Wyatt, taking a step towards his furious brother.  
  
"Maybe you should just leave," said Phoebe, stepping towards her nephew, who had appeared to change a lot since she had last seen him.  
  
"You are just as bad as her!" yelled Wyatt. "Trying to hold me back. I came here hoping that you two would see the light and join me, but all you can do is accuse and ridicule me."  
  
"You killed Piper!" yelled Phoebe. "I can honestly tell you what Chris has told you, I will never join you."  
  
"Very well," said Wyatt, a fireball forming in his hands.  
  
"No!" yelled Chris, making a dive to push his aunt out of the way, but it was too late. He had killed her.  
  
"Phoebe!" yelled Victor, rushing over to his daughter. At that moment, Leo also rushed down the stairs and into the room. He ran over to Phoebe. "You killed her!" he told Wyatt. "I can't heal her!"  
  
"Damn it Wyatt!" said Chris, tears forming in his eyes. "Haven't I shed enough tears because of you and your hurt pride enough for one life time?"  
  
"I just need you to see that they don't matter. It's always been you and me, Chris against the world. I need you Chris, you are my brother," said Wyatt softly, showing emotion for the first time since Piper had died.  
  
"And she was my mother! I needed her and you took her away. I needed Aunt Phoebe and now you have killed her too. As far as I am concerned Wyatt, I don't have a brother."  
  
"That isn't fair Chris," said Wyatt. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Well you have, I have to live with it so you should too. I'm not going to join you in killing more innocent people Wyatt, you might as well kill me now and save yourself some time, cause I doubt I could be in anymore pain than I already am," Chris spat passionately.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Wyatt resentfully. "You will join me Chris," he said orbing out leaving the family to grieve their second loss that week.  
_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Now it was years later, Chris was about twenty. He was in the manor attic. It was different, dark and cold. He was curled up on the floor writhing in pain. Wyatt was standing above him, pacing. There were two guards in the room, one male, one female.  
  
"You think I enjoy doing this Chris? I don't, you're my little brother. So just tell me what I want to know," said Wyatt, in what he though was a reasonable tone.  
  
"Never," said Chris passionately. Wyatt threw an energy ball at him.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time Chris, where is the Resistance operating from?" asked Wyatt impatiently.  
  
"Or you'll do what exactly?" asked Chris. "Kill me?"  
  
"Maybe," said Wyatt.  
  
"Oh please you haven't been able to kill me yet and I doubt you can do it now. I think you know well enough by now to know I'm not going to give in, join you or tell you anything. You may be able to frighten the rest of the world into following you," he said, gesturing to the guards at the attic door. "But I'm not like that. It's hard to be intimidated by someone you can remember watching cartoons with a milk moustache in his Looney Toon pyjamas," said Chris, giving out another yell of pain as Wyatt hit him with another energy ball, this time increasing the voltage.  
  
"You think you are so wonderful little brother don't you? Forming your pathetic little resistance in an attempt to take me on."  
  
"If we are so pathetic then how come it has got you worried enough to be torturing me for information about us? I suppose it makes sense, after all, you were threatened enough to create those little probes of yours to find witches so you could bring them here and torture them to turn to your side."  
  
Wyatt sent another energy ball at him. "I'm threatened by no one. I could squash you like a bug little brother and don't you ever forget that. Now tell me what I want to know!"  
  
"Do you know what I think is funny? How thick you can be at times Wyatt. God we shared a room for fourteen years and you still haven't got it through that abnormally huge head of yours how loyally stubborn I am."  
  
"No, Chris, I do know that, but I also know that everyone has their breaking point. But don't worry, I will find yours," said Wyatt, increasing the voltage once more of the next three energy balls he threw at Chris in a row.  
  
"No!" yelled the female guard, rushing to Chris' side.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Wyatt, irritated that his brother's pain had provoked one of his follower's loyalty to waver. The guard spun round, with her leg out, tripping up Wyatt before grabbing Chris and shimmering out with him.  
_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_In the attic once again, Wyatt was telekinetically throwing Chris around.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" said a woman rushing to his side. Although Chris still couldn't make out her face, he knew she was the female guard who had saved him from Wyatt before, and he knew that he loved her.  
  
"And you promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned you, or at least I thought I had," retorted Wyatt.  
  
"Chris, please," she said. "I didn't bring you here to die."  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he assured her, getting up. "I think," he added hastily before making a run in Wyatt's direction, but with a wave with his hand Wyatt sent him flying in another direction.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt demanded to know, the anger rising in side of him. He telekinetically lifted Chris into the air and formed a high voltage energy ball in his hand. "I don't need you," he insisted.  
  
The woman ran behind Wyatt and shoved her hand into Wyatt's back. Chris was immediately released from Wyatt's telekinetic grip and fell to the ground.  
  
"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long," she told him, the effort of what she was doing evident on her face.  
  
Chris scrambled across the attic floor and removed a and took out a roll of paper from underneath it. It was a spell to get his powers back.  
  
"Power of witches rise, come to me from across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack," he read as quickly as he could.  
  
With a surge of strength, Wyatt released himself from the woman's magical hold and kicked her across the room where an upturned table leg impaled her.  
  
"No!" yelled Chris, throwing Wyatt across the room telekinetically and against the chandelier, knocking him unconscious. He rushed over to the woman's side.  
  
"Bianca . . . Bianca . . . no . . . no. . ." he mumbled, his heart braking in two.  
  
"Haven't we been here before?" she asked, with a halfhearted smile.  
  
"Maybe we will be again," suggested Chris.  
  
"Maybe . . ." she said, placing an engagement ring in his hand. "If you can finish what we started."  
  
Across the attic, Wyatt began to wake. "Hurry," said Bianca upon seeing this. "Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go."  
  
Chris went over to the Book of Shadows and searched for the spell he needed to get back to the past as Wyatt formed an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind . . ." began Chris, reciting the required spell.  
  
He paused and ducked an incoming energy ball the Wyatt had hurtled at him before standing up to finish the incantation.  
  
"Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place in time."  
  
Chris tore out the page and dove through the time portal as Wyatt threw another energy ball in his direction._  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Now he could see his twenty two year old self in the attic. He was in the past, pacing, no one was there but baby Wyatt in his crib. He thought he heard a noise.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the almost empty room. He heard the floorboards creek and getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he hurried over to the crib.  
  
"Okay... It's time to get you out of here," said Chris reaching for his brother. As he did so he went flying across the attic. Looking around a figure revealed himself, once again the face was blurred and Chris couldn't make out his face.  
  
"Don't make me sacrifice you both," he said.  
  
Chris telekinetically threw the man away from Wyatt. The figure then conjured an athame and stabbed Chris. "Dad!" he croaked, watching as the man took Wyatt.  
_  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
777777777End Memory Sequence777777777  
  
"He looks like he is coming to," observed Phoebe. They had all crowded around Chris since he had fallen unconscious five minutes ago. Since then he had been stirring and his face had contorted expressing many different emotions.  
  
"I hope so," said Piper. "For his sake and yours," she said glaring at Paige.  
  
"Hey, this is so not my fault!"  
  
"You were the one who cast the spell!"  
  
"Will you two stop bickering?" asked Wyatt. "Honestly you two must be some of the most hypocritical people in the world for as much as you are always telling us of for our sibling arguments you two are constantly at it as well!"  
  
Phoebe watched on amused as Piper and Paige both looked slightly sheepish.  
  
"Do you want us to go to our room?" asked Paige smiling.  
  
Wyatt didn't get a chance to retort because Chris was waking up.  
  
"Chris . . . Chris!" yelled Wyatt, gently shaking his brother in an attempt to wake him up faster.  
  
Upon hearing the voice, Chris' eyes shot open. He recoiled in horror at seeing the cold blue eyes that had haunted his new memories and instinctively waved his arm sending Wyatt flying across the living room. "Get the hell away from me!" he yelled before orbing out.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: Ok was that the longest chapter ever or is that just me? ok now for you sweet reviewers of mine. Sweet god I should threaten you people more often! 23 REVIEWS!!!!!! I was completely overwhelmed!  
  
Why is it though, that when people like your story they keep threatening to hunt you down? It's pretty weird. I'm going to have to get those armed guards to come and protect me!  
  
Aldrea7: Clever little you then! You should continue getting sugar into system cause I liked the little happy dance, lol!  
  
PIperHalliwell025: Damn straight you should have added me earlier, what where you thinking, lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ibpapasgirl: I did! All I did was sit down and type it up and post it as ordered! Hope you didn't go crazy waiting!  
  
Angel Black: Lol, yeah he pretty much is but thanks, I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Calen: Nope, he's not allowed to use it til he's eighteen, remember?  
  
Rhia: Thanks, will try.  
  
Karen: (takes a bow) thank you! Yeah I left those hints in there for the sharper of you, lol. Glad you picked up.  
  
Queen Isa: Yeah it is like that, that was kind of the point! Him are in this century. What is it now, the 21st? well yeah it's this one.  
  
BuffSpike: Well now you don't have to wait for this chapter! You've just read it!  
  
Zeria: I thought it was good and twisty myself. Don't expect it to be the only one though! You won't have to wonder too much longer though. You find out in a couple of chapters! By the way since I have you here, UPDATE YOUR BLOODY FIC!!! (smiles sweetly) please?  
  
Lone Cat: are you trying to say that my story wasn't interesting before I added evil Wyatt? Hmm? Lol, thanks and well you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Charmed Sisters: Thank you very much.  
  
No Alias: Thanks, just think how good it will be by the end then, lol. If you were pleased with how long the last chapter was you must have loved the length of this one!  
  
MrsHellfire: Shame on you! Reading all along and not reviewing! Tut Tut! I expect more reviews from you young lady!  
  
Rafiki: Thanks. You are one of the people that make me want to hire armed guards! Lol, I'm a little glad you don't know where I live! You will just have to wait and see about the other Chris though.  
  
Fiona Halliwell: Uh thank you. I'm generally sarcastic by nature and it just kind of flows into my writing. It was really one big happy coincidence that Chris was a sarcastic character! thanks for reviewing! Do it again!  
  
Flephanie: No need to apologise, you are absolutely right, wounded Chris is extremely cute! Hope you managed to survive the two weeks! And you'll just have to wait and see about the other thing. oh and update cursed!  
  
Huge Fan: Guards!  
  
Wickedwms: why thank you. there will be a Leo/Chris moment in here . . . somewhere.  
  
Ruth: woo hoo! Got two reviews from you! lol, that rhymed! Glad you like my story!  
  
Shaedow Cat: Chris wouldn't be much of a character in the sequel if I killed him off! And seeing as he will be the main character, I'm sorry but that isn't going to work for me! but there will be a whole big thing when it comes to that point! Yeah no probs, I'll give your fic a read once I get this posted.  
  
No name: well mr. no name I'm glad you like my fic but if you had read my author's not you would know I was away for two weeks and couldn't update.  
  
BlueNight: Lol, thanks.


	11. Trying Not To Worry

Back to the Past  
  
Chapter 11: Trying Not to Worry.  
  
A/N: Ok the first half of this chapter isn't that great cause I kept re- wording and re-editing it but it still didn't seem to get across what I wanted it to so I'm apologising in advance. So forgive me and I'll try to get out the next chapter a.s.a. humanly p.  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Wyatt honey are you ok?" asked Piper, running across the room to help her son up from the ground.  
  
"I think so," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "There was definitely some power behind that throw." He had been in the living room, had ended up in the conservatory, and had hit the ground with a thump. His entire body ached from the landing.  
  
"Oh this is bad, this is really bad," said Piper as she paced about the living rom. "Where could he be? Oh God I hope he is alright."  
  
"Piper! Relax," said Paige.  
  
"Relax?" asked Piper. "Of all people Paige, you should not be telling me to relax," said Piper, turning round and glaring at Paige.  
  
"Surely you are not going to blame me for this?" said Paige hopefully.  
  
"Uh, lets review, shall we?" said Piper angrily, walking slowly towards Paige. "You wrote a spell to give Chris the memories of his other self which caused him to fall unconscious for five whole minutes, only to wake up, throw his brother across the room and orb out to God knows where!"  
  
"Hey you checked that spell yourself," said Paige, backing away from her.  
  
"Yes and _I _wanted it to be re-worded!"  
  
"Oh here we go again," said Phoebe, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Well let's not forget whose idea this was in the first place little miss 'why don't we just summon his memories?'" said Paige, stopping and placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"That is not the point!" said Piper.  
  
"Oh I think it's exactly the point."  
  
"He's _my_ son, do you really think I would have mentioned the idea if I thought something like this was going to happen?" asked Piper angrily. She sighed and softened her tone. "My main priority is the welfare of my sons," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"I know Piper," said Paige, going over to her and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I know you would never do anything to put Chris in danger, but neither would I. There was nothing wrong with the spell or even the idea, it was the memories."  
  
"I guess the other Chris had a rougher life than even we could have imagined," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, it's just not like Chris to run away like that," said Wyatt, rolling his left shoulder back, trying to click it back into place. "I never saw such fear in his eyes before, not even when battling demons."  
  
"Well I think that these are more like inner demons," said Phoebe.  
  
Wyatt sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to go after him," he said.  
  
"Wait!" said Paige, stopping him before he had the chance to orb out. "I don't really think you are someone he particularly wants to see right now. It's nothing personal, he's just scared and confused right now. Don't worry he'll come round, we just don't need him throwing you about anymore. Just tell me where he is and I'll go after him."  
  
Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated. "He's on top of the Golden Gate Bridge," he told them. "Paige, hurry, I can sense him, he's afraid."  
  
"Sure thing, you guys finish try not to worry too much til I get back," she said looking a Piper in particular as she orbed out to find her nephew.  
  
"We should probably call Leo, you might have a concussion, not to mention some bumps and bruises," Piper said to Wyatt, trying to get her mind off hermisssing son. "You hit that floor really hard. Also maybe he can help Chris get through this when Paige gets him back."  
  
"Ok," said Wyatt quietly, hoping his brother would be ok and well . . . not hate him.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
Chris sat alone on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, silent tears streaming down his face as he watched the cars below whizzing past. All the people who would never know what evil was out there, the future he had saved them from.  
  
"Go away Paige," he said, as he felt her orb in behind him.  
  
"Oh Chris," she said, sitting down beside her troubled nephew, putting an arm around him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Me too, I over reacted back there it's just that everything that was put into my head . . ."  
  
"Chris no one blames you," Paige assured him. "I mean we can't even imagine the things you must have seen."  
  
"I didn't just see them," he said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige asked softly.  
  
"I lived through them. I felt everything he felt, everything he went through. It was like it had all happened to me instead, it was awful, Paige," he said.  
  
"Chris, I'm so sorry I didn't know that would happen."  
  
"I felt his unbearable pain when he found his mother's dead body, only to find out that it was his brother had had her killed," he told her, the pain he had felt causing his voice to crack, the tears coming quicker as he continued.  
  
"His sorrow and anger when he watched Wyatt kill Aunt Phoebe. I felt each energy ball Wyatt hit him with, each rib he cracked, each bone he broke when torturing him for information, and his determination not to give in. I felt his hatred towards Leo, the anger he had for the Elders and the over all sense of loss and grief that he was constantly battling against.  
  
I felt his courage and his resolve to change the future for the better, his unconditional love for Bianca, and I felt his heart break in two as he watched his brother kill the only woman he had ever loved. I felt the knife slide in when Gideon stabbed him, and the overwhelming sense of fear, not for himself but for baby Wyatt. I felt everything Paige, like it was me there living through it all."  
  
"In a way it was but Chris I had no idea," said Paige, who was crying herself now, pulling the distraught young man in front of her into a hug.  
  
"I don't know how he coped, I can barely handle it," he admitted.  
  
"Sweetie, the other Chris didn't get hit by all of the emotions at once, he got to work through them, one at a time. You got a lifetime's worth of very intense emotions within a matter of minutes, anyone would find it a shock to the system."  
  
"It was just so awful Aunt Paige," he sobbed. He didn't have anyone. You died before he was born, mom died, Aunt Phoebe died, dad was never there and it was all because of Wyatt," he said, heatedly. "Ever ounce of pain and heartbreak that he ever suffered was somehow related to Wyatt who vowed to take away everything and everyone he ever loved until he joined him."  
  
"But Chris you can't hold your brother responsible for that, it wasn't him who did all those things," said Paige, desperately trying to get through to him.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" asked Chris, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his top. "I spent ages with Wyatt earlier trying to convince him of the same thing. But now I can't get the image of him doing all those horrible things out of my mind. My brain is telling me, that's not your brother but when I woke up and saw his eyes my senses screamed that it was him and I . . . I just had to get out of there."  
  
"It's completely understandable," repeated Paige, trying to console him.  
  
"Are they mad?" asked Chris after a few moments of silence.  
  
"No sweetie, just concerned. Well Piper was mad, but not at you at me," she said smiling.  
  
"You two are actually worse than me and Wyatt you know that?" asked Chris with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to see you smile. Yay for happy emotions!" she said with a bit of a giggle.  
  
"That was the other thing," said Chris solemn once again. "Before he went all crazy there were happy times, we got along really well. We were always standing up for each other and covering for each other," he said.  
  
"What you mean the way brothers do?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah, well before they become the ruler of evil and start killing off the rest of your family," said Chris.  
  
"Christopher Halliwell, did you just make a joke about that?" asked Paige, clearly surprised.  
  
"Absolutely not, I was deadly serious," said Chris, in a way that Paige wasn't sure whether or not he was being sarcastic.  
  
"Chris, I hate to rush you but . . ."  
  
"I know I have to go back now. Don't worry, I'm sort of getting to grips with these new memories and all the emotions that came with them. You know, once you get used to the initial shock of everything it's sort of bearable if you try not to think about it too much."  
  
"Well I'm sorry," said Paige. "Cause we are going to need you to tell us the stuff we need to know about why evil Wyatt wants us dead."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Chris, standing up. "In all of that I had kind of forgotten the reason I was given these memories."  
  
Paige laughed and put an arm around him, "You really couldn't be more of a spacer if you tried."  
  
"I know, your older self tells me all the time," he said as he orbed them back to the manor.  
  
"Chris!" said Piper running towards her son and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you are ok."  
  
"I'm fine mom, really, don't worry," he said, tightening the embrace. "I'm sorry for putting you through that."  
  
"It's ok, it must have been a very difficult thing to deal with," she said, finally letting go of him.  
  
"You have no idea," he said running his finger through his hair and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Chris are you ok?" asked Leo, coming into the room with a newly healed Wyatt close behind.  
  
"I wish people would stop asking me that," he said.  
  
"Now you know how I felt," said Wyatt who had stopped in the conservatory, and was now standing there, peeking his head around into the living room.  
  
"Wyatt, you can come in, I'm not going to start throwing you across the room again," said Chris.  
  
"Oh," said Wyatt sheepishly, stepping around the corner, his whole body coming into view. "I knew that."  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence between them, Chris began to speak, "Look Wyatt, I'm sorry about before, it was just I was seeing all these things and when I woke up and you were the first thing I saw, my instincts just took over and . . ."  
  
"Chris," interrupted Wyatt. "It's ok, really I understand, dad healed me and I'm fine now, so really we are cool."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Chris, honey, I hate to press you, especially once you have just calmed down but . . ." started Piper.  
  
"He felt restricted and threatened," said Chris quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"In the other world Wyatt had mom killed because he thought she was holding him back, that without her restrictions he would be more powerful. Then he killed Aunt Phoebe because she refused to join him so if she wasn't on his side he viewed her as a threat," he said with a blank expression on his face, trying not to cry again at the images in his head of him mom's dead body and Wyatt killing Phoebe.  
  
"Thanks, we really needed to know that," said Piper, rubbing his back soothingly.  
  
"Where is Phoebe?" asked Paige looking around for her sister.  
  
"Finishing the potion for the power of six spell," said Wyatt. "We are almost ready to go on that front. Pheebs!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm here," said Phoebe coming in to the room. "Oh Chris, I'm glad you're back," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"We all are," said Leo.  
  
"So what is the verdict on why evil Wyatt plans on killing us?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He must know we are not going to join him," said Paige. "So he wants to have us taken out of the picture so he won't have a rebellion that has a chance of working on his hands like he does in that world."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well when our future selves get there they could put up a bit of a fight, then pretend to give in and then send get him when his guard is down," suggested Piper.  
  
"That might not work, that Wyatt has more powers which include telepathy and empathy, he'll know what you are about to do before you do," said Chris.  
  
"Then we'll make whip up a batch of empathy potion and maybe one to block telepathy or a spell or something," said Phoebe, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"No!" yelled Chris. "We don't have time for that! We have to get them back now before Dermairon takes them to him! Maybe that's why Wyatt and me aren't there to stop him in the premonition, maybe he took them before we had a chance to rescue them! We are running out of time, we can do that when we get back with our Charmed Ones safe and sound!"  
  
"Ok, no need to shout," said Paige.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bit of an emotional wreck right now," said Chris, trying to calm down.  
  
"We noticed."  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Ok, everyone got their potions?" asked Piper.  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Spells?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Baby Chris and Wyatt dropped off at Sheila's just in case?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
Then I think we are good to go," she said. "Are you two sure you can pull this of, you know without dying?" she asked her sons.  
  
"I don't that whole 'not dying' party might be a deal breaker," said Chris.  
  
"Good to see you are back to your good old self," said Piper. She turned and hit him on the arm, "But don't joke about that, I don't want to have to deal with loosing another son."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't," he said. "We are well prepared."  
  
"But what about Dermairon?" asked Phoebe. "Your powers don't work on him."  
  
"We can throw things at him plus we got enough lessons from you to kick a little ass the old fashioned way," Wyatt informed her.  
  
"I taught you guys martial arts?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you three were kind of obsessive about us knowing how to defend ourselves if there was an attack and we couldn't get in touch with you guys," said Chris.  
  
"Monday nights we have an hour with Aunt Phoebe in the basement doing self defence," said Wyatt.  
  
"An hour of potions with mom on Wednesdays," said Chris.  
  
"And Sunday afternoons just wouldn't be the same without an hour of spell structure and battle plans with Aunt Paige," finished off Wyatt.  
  
"Funny, I always thought I would want you to have lives away from magic," said Piper.  
  
"You come round," said Wyatt.  
  
"Huh, I'll just have to have a little conversation with my future self about that."  
  
"Well we have to get her back first, so let's move out already," said Chris.  
  
"Are you sure that your powers will work ok?" Leo asked Chris. "I mean after all your powers . . ."  
  
"Come from my emotions," finished Chris. "I know, I know, you've told us enough times. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Be careful," said Piper, giving her sons one last hug before they all orbed down.  
  
"Always," Wyatt assured. "Well, I am anyway," he added playfully digging his brother.  
  
"Don't worry about us, it'll only distract you too much," said Chris. "Just focus on getting your future selves free and saying the vanquishing spell."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with all of you in case one of you get hurt?" asked Leo, who despite his son's reassurances was not entirely happy with them all going down to battle powerful demons without a healer.  
  
"We'll be fine Dad," said Chris. "If someone is hurt I'm sure one of us can orb them up to you."  
  
"Look, Chris I know you have issues with me but I think this is . . ."  
  
"Dad, this is not about what issues I may or may not have with you. I doubt that Dermairon hasn't replaced his guards by now and with the large amount of this family that has whitelighter blood I have a sneaking suspicion that there will be darklighters among them and it's kind of hard to heal us when you yourself are dying."  
  
"Oh," said Leo. "I guess you are right. Just be careful, all of you," he said looking about at his family who were preparing to or into the underworld. "I'd prefer it if I didn't have to do any healing at all."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"I'm beginning to get a little worried," said Ft. Phoebe.  
  
"We've been held captive by demons for three days and you're only beginning to get worried now?" asked Ft. Paige. "You're nuts lady."  
  
"Will you two zip it?" asked Ft. Piper. "Erech and Dermairon are in the tunnel and I'm trying to make out what they are saying."  
  
The Charmed Ones were silent and leaned forwards, listening intently to what was being said.  
  
"We have to go now," said Erech. "The boys will be coming back for them soon and Lord Wyatt has established control and wants us to bring them back."  
  
"You really think they could stop us?"  
  
"They have before, you know they have."  
  
"Don't remind me," said Dermairon. "But this time is different. I have an entire legion of darklighters outside this cave. I strengthened the enchantments on the cave so no-one can materialise inside it so this tunnel is the only way in or out. Plus, just in case they somehow manage to get past them I have called for reinforcements."  
  
"When are these reinforcements getting here?" asked Erech.  
  
"They should be here any minute," said Dermairon. "Let's get ready to greet them, shall we?"  
  
They both walked to the end of the tunnel to where there was about fifty darklighters situated, guarding it's entrance. Three figures shimmered in and immediately the darklighters raised their crossbows and aimed at them.  
  
"At ease," said Dermairon. "They are on our side."  
  
The darklighters moved away from the entrance, creating a path to Dermairon and Erech, who they walked towards.  
  
"Greetings cousins," said Dermairon. "You are just on time."  
  
"A chance to see the downfall of the Charmed Ones was reason enough to be punctual," said the first, a demon that was over six feet tall with broad shoulders and black eyes.  
  
"Let's not forget their progeny as well," said the second, who was shorter than his brother but had the same strange, black eyes . . . well eye for there was a large cut down through his right eye.  
  
"Trust me, it's hard to forget them," said Erech. "Just don't underestimate them, they are slippery and will not be an easy kill."  
  
"For you perhaps," said the third, a female demon with long blonde hair and red eyes.  
  
"Ah Marenta, you always were ready for the kill," said Dermairon. "I will enjoy watching you rip them apart."  
  
"Not as much as I will doing it," she said with an evil grin.  
  
"So what exactly do you need us to do?" asked the first.  
  
"We need you to keep them distracted while we open the portal and get the Charmed Ones through and to him. I hope you don't have a problem with that Kamil," said Dermairon.  
  
"What about me? There are only two of them after all," asked the second demon.  
  
"Yahned, you guard the Charmed Ones and make sure the half breeds don't get anywhere near them. We need to get them back to their time so he can have his way with them without the interruptions that Chris and Wyatt Halliwell are bound to provide. He would prefer if these two were left alive for him, for obvious reasons but after all, accidents do happen."  
  
"Why do you need so much time to open a portal?" asked Marenta. "I thought you could do it instantly."  
  
"Time portals going forwards requires a greater concentration of magic, plus the power that I am bringing through with me makes it harder to sustain. I also have to do it in such a way that they will not get their powers back upon returning to their time. This way I am also assures that I will get to where I am going," explained Dermairon. "Something which is easier done with the Charmed One's sons dead."  
  
"What is our story then?" asked Kamil. "When we have to go to him and tell him that we killed them."  
  
"Self-defence. It was us or them and we did what we had to do," said Erech. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes cousin. Let's get ready," said Marenta leading the way into the cave.  
  
"This can't be good," said Ft. Paige.  
  
"Lord Wyatt?" asked Ft. Piper. "Is that Wyatt's evil self from other Chris' world?"  
  
"I'm guessing so," said Ft. Phoebe. "I hope they have figured that out."  
  
"I'm sure they have, they are clever enough, plus with our past selves crazy way of thinking it would have been hard not to figure it out," said Paige.  
  
"I hope they get here soon, before they bring us through the portal to evil Wyatt, cause if that happens and the three demons are left here for them, they will be outnumbered," said Piper.  
  
"Yes cause that so rarely happens to them that they just won't be able to handle it," said Paige, rolling her eyes.  
  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"Oh shit," said Chris as he ducked an incoming arrow.  
  
They had barely materialised when the arrows started coming at them.  
  
"Crossbow!" called Pt. Paige with her arms out ready. As soon as one appeared in her hands, she positioned herself behind a large boulder to partially shield her from arrows and began firing at the darklighters.  
  
Wyatt and Pt. Piper were side by side with Pt. Piper blowing up as many darklighters as she could as fast as she could with Wyatt freezing all the arrows coming their way before they hit them and having a few darklighters erupt in flames with a few blinks every now and again.  
  
Pt. Phoebe, meanwhile was taking on a couple of the darklighters hand to hand. When they started to surround her, she levitated a few feet in the air and put her leg out and spun round, sending them flying in various directions.  
  
She landed on the ground again, fists at the ready. She punched one darklighter who approached her before spinning around and kicking another across the cave, turning round just in time as another came at her. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. He loosened his grip on his crossbow, so she grabbed it of him and hit him over the head with it. She turned round once more and joined her sister in shooting at the darklighters.  
  
Chris wasn't entirely sure what the hell he was doing, he couldn't make up his mind on one plan of attack. He had started off using his telekinesis to send the darklighters flying across the cave, knocking them into each other, causing them to topple over and calling for the arrows that got anywhere near him. But then, one darklighter had orbed in behind him in an attempt to catch him of guard and he had ended up in a fist fight with him. "Of for God's sake, this is getting me nowhere," he said while ducking another punch, a few minutes into the fight. He flicked his hand and re- directed one arrow that was coming his way so that it hit the darklighter instead causing him to disappear in flames.  
  
"Now why didn't I think if that before?" he asked no-one in particular. "Much more energy efficient."  
  
The darklighters' numbers were decreasing rapidly, until soon there were few left. Another few shots with the crossbows, a little more exploding and spontaneously combusting darklighters and a couple of more redirected arrows later, the fight was over. The only darklighters left in the cave where the ones that had been knocked unconscious by being slammed up against the wall by either Phoebe or Chris, but Piper and Wyatt soon saw to that as they walked around the cave, blowing them up.  
  
"Everyone ok?" asked Piper, dusting off her hands.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just peachy," said Paige.  
  
"Oh, Chris," said Piper rushing over to him. "You are bleeding," she said, wiping at the blood on his forehead.  
  
Chris put his hand to his head and then saw that there was in fact blood on his fingers. "Huh, so I am," he said studying the blood on his fingers.  
  
"Spacer," coughed Paige, causing him to break out in a grin.  
  
"Don't worry mom," he said seeing her anxious expression. "It's just a little cut." After inspecting his forehead for a little while longer she backed off, finally satisfied that he wouldn't die from the little scrape.  
  
"Well now that the easy bit is over," said Wyatt.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No, I hardly broke a sweat!" said Wyatt. "Plus the fact that we basically have no powers that work against Dermairon. I mean I can throw a couple of energy balls at him but they do so little damage that I doubt it will distract him for any acceptable period of time."  
  
"Erech shouldn't be too much bother though, he falls unconscious really easy," said Chris. "I'll take care of him and then will help you out with Dermairon until you guys get our Charmed Ones free and say the vanquishing spell."  
  
"Chris we were the ones that came up with the plan, we do remember it effectively," Piper reminded him.  
  
"Sorry, habit," he admitted. "But the brightside is that we will probably catch them by surprise, I don't think they will have expected you here as well, cause if you die so do ours so please keeps the acts of bravery to a minimum ok?"  
  
"Like you are one to talk," mumbled Paige.  
  
"Ok, let's go," said Piper, leading them all into the tunnel that the darklighters had been protecting and into the cave.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
"The fighting stopped," noticed Erech.  
  
"Which means that one way or another the time to do this is now. Don't worry, if they walk into this cave right now, we will still have the upper hand," said Dermairon. "They will not have expected that we had more guards inside the cave as well."  
  
"Ok, positions everyone," ordered Marenta.  
  
Dermairon and Erech both went over to one wall of the cave and drew a protective circle around them and began drawing on the cave wall and chanting. Marenta and Kamil both spread out in the cave, preparing to fight while Yahned headed over to the chained Charmed Ones.  
  
Ft. Piper held her breath, and all of the sisters joined hands, praying that they would see both Chris and Wyatt enter the cave in a half decent condition. They could hear footsteps getting closer but that did not ease their worry for it could well be the darklighters coming to tell them that they had killed Wyatt and Chris.  
  
Yahned, the demon with the cut down his left eye was standing in front of them, blocking their view.  
  
Suddenly Erech, Marenta and Yahned were frozen still. "What the hell?" asked Kamil looking around.  
  
"Wyatt?" called out Ft. Piper, hopefully.  
  
"Not quite," said her past self, coming into view. "Ok guys go, go, go before the freeze wears of these three," she yelled back into the tunnel.  
  
The Ft. Charmed Ones breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their past selves plus Chris and Wyatt enter the cave.  
  
"Oh, that's just great," said Chris, looking around. "More demons."  
  
"Too many for you," sneered Dermairon. "Even with these Charmed Ones, which was an unexpected move I will admit."  
  
"Hey, we just took on fifty or so darklighters and won, what makes you think that we can't handle you?" asked Pt. Paige.  
  
Dermairon just laughed and went back to drawing on the wall.  
  
"That's our family symbol," protested Wyatt, when he realised he was drawing the triquetra.  
  
"Not much good when you and your family are dead, is it?" asked Kamil, walking towards him.  
  
"Ok, so apparently I'm taking this one," said Wyatt, gesturing with his hands in an attempt to blow him up. "Of course it's the one who's immune to my powers."  
  
Suddenly the freeze wore off, Marenta and Yahned began walking towards them, and Erech continued chanting.  
  
"Ok, Chris, you take her and I'll deal with lefty over here," said Pt. Phoebe.  
  
"Sure thing," said Chris. He gestured with his arm and sent Marenta flying backwards but she began rolling about in the air and landed on her feet, facing him, fists at the ready. She grinned when she saw the shocked expression on his face and her red eyes glowed and sent a fire bolt at him.  
  
Chris orbed out just in time to avoid it. "Wow, that was cool. Is it wrong that I am incredibly turned on right now?"  
  
"Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell stop hitting on the demon and vanquish her already!" yelled both Ft. Piper and Pt. Piper at the same time. They both turned round and smiled at each other.  
  
Pt. Phoebe, Piper and Paige all headed for their future selves and Pt. Phoebe did a roundhouse kick that sent Yahned who was guarding them across the cave and away from their future selves.  
  
"Here," said Pt. Phoebe, throwing Pt. Paige one of her potions. Get my future self free while I deal with this one," she said as Yahned got up and she began attacking him again.  
  
Pt. Piper and Pt. Paige rushed to their counterparts and threw the potions on the chains.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ft. Piper. "You're kind of jeopardising our existence."  
  
"We need the power of six to vanquish Dermairon," explained Pt. Paige, as she got out Chris' spell.  
  
"Ok, but these chains are protected by a lot of magic, you are probably going to need a spell as well," said Ft. Paige.  
  
"What like this one?" asked Pt. Paige, waving the spell in her hand for them to see.  
  
"Hurry," said Ft. Phoebe.  
  
"Break the bonds that hold them here,  
  
Break the bonds and make them freer.  
  
Break the bonds, break this spell,  
  
Release the hold on this Halliwell," they chanted.  
  
Immediately the locks began to sizzle and smoke before breaking in two. "That sounds like a Chris Halliwell original to me," said Ft. Phoebe getting up.  
  
"Then you'd be right," said Pt. Piper, helping her other self to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not a Halliwell, technically," said Ft. Paige, rubbing her wrists.  
  
"In name only, you have Halliwell blood," yelled Chris from across the cave where he could be seen kicking Marenta in the stomach and into the cave wall.  
  
"That boy has an answer for everything," said Ft. Piper, smiling.  
  
"Here, drink these," said Pt. Phoebe. "They are to give you your powers back."  
  
"And before you say anything, yes we have the spell as well," said Pt. Piper, when she saw her future self going to speak.  
  
"Uh, a little help here?" asked Pt. Phoebe when Yahned conjured an athame and had her backed into a corner. Pt. Piper ran closer to her and froze Yahned just as he was about to stab her.  
  
"Cutting it a little close weren't we?" asked Pt. Phoebe, side stepping away from the demon, taking the athame out of his hand. She stabbed him with it as Piper flicked one hand unfreezing him.  
  
"Well now he won't be cutting anything," said Pt. Piper as he erupted flames and left nothing but a little pile of ashes.  
  
Dermairon noticed that one of his cousin's had been vanquished. "Erech, go help the last two, I can finish this. I just need another few minutes. Make sure they don't get their powers back!" he ordered.  
  
Wyatt threw another energy ball at Kamil, which hit him in the middle, causing him to stumble backwards. Seizing the opportunity, Wyatt ran towards him and kicked him hard in the stomach which made him hit the ground. Wyatt leaned over the demon and took out an athame.  
  
Suddenly the demon brought his leg up and round and threw Wyatt off him and across the cave where he landed on a rock. "Ouch," said Wyatt. Kamil walked over to him and a fireball formed in his hands.  
  
"No!" yelled Ft. Piper as she ran towards Kamil and her son, she kicked the demon with all her might off Wyatt.  
  
Kamil turned round and glared at Ft. Piper.  
  
"Quick," said Ft. Paige, "We need to read the spell, we need to get our powers back now, especially Piper."  
  
"Powers of we witches rise," they started.  
  
Erech made a run for Wyatt who was just getting up and hit him back to the floor. "If that's the way you want to play it," said Wyatt, getting up and throwing an energy ball at him which Erech ducked and avoided.  
  
"Come to us through space and time."  
  
Chris ducked Marenta's punch before grabbing her and using his telekinesis to help him throw her over his head. He looked around quickly, using his telekinesis to hold her down, and saw that Wyatt's athame was on the ground. He made a gesture with his other hand and it came flying across the room to him.  
  
"Come to us who call you near."  
  
"Sorry," he said. "You're hot and all but it just wouldn't have worked out for us."  
  
"You are deluded boy," she said with a look of distaste.  
  
He stabbed her with the athame. "Yeah, well you're dead," he told the pile of ashes. "Nobody's perfect." He turned round just in time to see an fireball form in Kamil's hand and fly towards his mother.  
  
"Come to us and settle here."  
  
The bright white lights went through Ft. Piper as she hit the ground.  
  
"Mom! No!" yelled Chris running towards her.  
  
Wyatt, turned round to see what had happened. Seeing his distraction Erech, formed an energy ball and hit Wyatt with it. He went flying across the room and hit the ground out cold.  
  
Ft. Paige gestured towards Kamil. "Demon," she said and he disappeared in orbs only to appear again, slumped up against the wall unconscious.  
  
Pt. Piper, Paige and Phoebe and Ft. Paige and Phoebe rushed over to where Chris was kneeling beside his mother. "Mom, you have to wake up," he begged, tears beginning to cloud his vision. "Please, mom I need you," he whispered, echoes of the memories locked up in his head. He couldn't live through this again, he couldn't loose his mother again and survive.  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
  
A/N: Dum, dum, dum. How confusing was that last bit with all the charmed ones running around? I hope you didn't get as confused as me, I gave myself a little headache. Anyway that chapter was longer than the last one as well, it's becoming pretty bad.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! Lol.  
  
Ashlee: thanks, this one was really long as well so I hope you liked it.  
  
Mabel: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angel Black: I really wish I could tell you how many chapters were left, but I'm not sure myself. I keep getting all these new ideas so this story keeps growing. If I had kept to my originally plan the last chapter was to be chapter 10!!! I'd say five left at the very most though. Thanks for the review, glad you like my story!  
  
Rafiki: Good, good, threats scare me. (Runs and hides behind sofa) I'm trying to update whenever I can so I don't think it is too long between updates. Is it? I'm glad you like Chris' sarcasm cause I don't think I could write him any other way!  
  
Chris Perry: there I updated, now you don't have to wait and see what happens to Chris. Well you do sorta, but still . . . thanks for reviewing!  
  
PsychoKitty3: You are right those are a lot of questions, I hope this chapter answered some of them for you. But for the others you will have to wait and see. Glad you like my story!  
  
Crimson Amber: Thanks, but what exactly does stat stand for? I know it basically means a.s.a.p. but yeah.  
  
Flephanie: It was most certainly not 998 hrs between updates! Lol, so where exactly do you live? City wise? So I know just exactly how seriously I should take these threats. Lol.  
  
Sickle Sword: Oh, shucks, thanks a lot!  
  
Mo Dawg: Ok, definitely longest review I've ever got and I took no offence from it whatsoever. But don't question me on my characters, I did character files!!! (yes I am that sad.) Though reading over it I can definitely see that I should have explained things a bit more.  
  
Wyatt, has no issues with battles or demons but does tend to panic in situations where his family aren't there to back him up. He has always had them to help him so when he feels like he is on his own it scares him a little. (why he panicked when the girls were originally kidnapped.) this is sort of like Piper who is usually calm going into a battle but when something happens to her sisters or even the book, she tends to panic. Plus Wyatt upon finding out about his evil self was more shocked than panicked.  
  
As for Piper, hmm, I supposed she could have been a little more cautious but I think she knew it had to be done, plus it was her idea! Besides they were only joking about his brain exploding! She freaks out in this chapter though if it was any help to you?  
  
God that was almost as long as the chapter, lol. Thanks for the review though and I will defiantly be more careful in future! It's reviews like that that keep me on my toes! Hope you like this chapter, big action sequences and all that! if you spot any slips though let me know!  
  
Charming Piper: yes, strangely it did make sense! Thanks.  
  
Zeria:I resent that, I'm not mean! I'm a writer! Lol. Thanks.  
  
Buffspike: thanks.  
  
VintageGirl: thanks, shame about the 12 step programme. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I read a huge chunk of your story when it was graduation of life but I never got round to finishing it and getting up to date. Will have to see about that!  
  
ShaedowCat: Why thank you very much!  
  
Emma15: thanks, you really sat down and read it in one day? I can't do that with stories, my attention span is too short! I'm glad you like the different aspects of the story.  
  
FireStone8: did you get Ch8 that I sent you? Thanks for reviewing anyway.  
  
Calen: as you cant tell from this chapter yes he did get the emotions. Thanks for reviewing! 


	12. Living and Dying

Back to the Past

Chapter 12: Living and Dying.

A/N: Oh thank God I'm glad to be back!!! I stayed out past my curfew, (only by about an hour or so) and had my computer privileges taken away from me! It was awful! But now I'm back online and posting this really bad chapter, sorry, in my rush to update I think I've messed it up. Hope it is readable!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The two sets of Charmed Ones watched as Ft. Piper stirred in Chris' arms as he continued to beg her to wake up and for everything to be all right. Kamil and Wyatt were still unconscious, Dermairon was still working on opening the portal and Erech was watching them with a smug look on his face.

"Chris, we gotta get her to Leo _now_, we can come back and finish him off later," said Ft. Paige.

With Ft. Paige's help, Chris lifted her off the floor and they began carrying her to the tunnel entrance.

"Just where do you think you are going?" asked Dermairon. Suddenly, the portal he had been working on opened and he stepped out of the circle. He waved his hand and a pile of rocks appeared and blocked the entrance to the tunnel.

"Just give her to me Chris," said Dermairon. "If your aunts come with me, He can heal her, but really what choice do you have if you want your mother to live?"

"Go to hell!" said Chris as he waved his free arm and sent a boulder crashing into Dermairon and another into Erech.

"Paige, try and wake Wyatt up, he could heal her, I know he could," he said to Pt. Paige.

"I already tried honey, he's out cold," she said, sympathetically.

"There has to be a way," he said, putting his mother back on the ground gently.

"There is, let us bring her back with us," said Erech.

Pt. Phoebe went over to Erech and punched him, with all her might, causing him to fall to the ground. "Hmm." She said, admiring her handiwork. "You are right, he does fall unconscious really easy."

She turned back round to Dermairon. "You wouldn't even dare trying that one with me, witch," said Dermairon.

"Oh, really? Cause here's me thinking we would," said Ft. Phoebe, moving to back up her counterpart. They both began advancing towards Dermairon, twisting, flipping and levitating to avoid the fireballs as they got in every kick and punch they could to give Chris, Pt. Piper and both Paiges a chance to figure out what to do.

"Dad!" Chris tried calling gain.

"Sweetie, it's no use, we are in the underworld remember? He can't hear you," said Pt. Piper.

"But she's dying, and it's all my fault, I shouldn't have objected to him coming with us," he said, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

"Maybe you should try and heal her?" suggested Pt. Paige.

Chris placed his hands over his mother. When nothing was happening he let out a groan of frustration. "I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can, you just need to relax," encouraged Pt. Piper.

"We know you can do this, we have complete and utter faith in you, you just have to have that same faith in yourself," insisted Ft. Paige.

Chris took a few calming breaths, closed his eyes, and tried to clear everything out of his mind, including his overwhelming fear of loosing her. He put his hands back over her bloodied middle and let his love for his mother consume him.

He opened his eyes, when he heard a large breath being taken and he felt Ft. Piper, sit up in his arms.

"Mom!" he cried as he crushed her in a hug.

"Chris?" asked Ft. Piper. "Did you heal me?"

"Yeah mom, I did."

"That was close," commented Pt. Paige, as they observed the heart-warming sight in front of them.

"Yeah, you're telling me," said Pt. Piper. "Witnessing your own death just would have been way too creepy, not to mention disturbing."

"Good to have you back," said Ft. Paige, helping her sister to her feet.

"Good to be back," said Ft. Piper, standing up and looking around. "What happened to Wyatt is he ok?"

"Yeah, just unconscious, we need to say the spell to vanquish Dermairon and probably Kamil, but Erech . . . well we can probably just blow him up," said Pt. Paige.

"Done," said Ft. Piper, turning round and making a quick gesture to the unconscious Erech, causing him to explode into many little pieces.

"Well, you are going to need the Phoebes," said Chris. "So here goes nothing," he said.

He went towards Dermairon, who was busy throwing fireballs at both Phoebes and throwing them about the room. Chris moved his hand and sent another boulder crashing into him, causing him to fall over.

"You can't stop me! Nothing can! Not even the Power of Three can vanquish me!" he said, getting to his feet again.

"Yeah?" asked Pt. Paige. "Well, how you wanna try the Power of Six on for size?" she quipped before throwing her potion at him, while Pt. Piper did the same to Kamil, who was beginning to wake up. "Good thing we brought extra, huh?"

Pt. and Ft. Phoebe ran over to join their sisters and they grabbed hands.

"We call upon our Charmed Ones Power," they read.

Kamil stood up suddenly and realised what they were doing, he made a run for them and when he colided with them he managed to separate Ft. Paige from her sisters' grip.

"Go back to sleep," said Chris, using his telekinesis to throw him back up against the wall.

Before Ft. Paige had a chance to get to her feet and join her sisters hands again, Dermairon gestured for her and she went skidding across the room to him. "You are going through that portal to Him whether you like it or not," he hissed and made another gesture, trying to throw her into the time portal.

Chris, seeing what he was about to do, also gestured with his hand at the same time, trying to use his telekinesis to counteract Dermairon's. As a result, Ft. Paige sort of hovered in the air, beside the portal.

"Paige, I can't hold it, he's too strong, you are going to have to orb," said Chris, through gritted teeth.

"But what if I still end up going through the portal?" she asked, frantically.

"Deal with it!" yelled Chris.

Ft. Paige orbed out and materialised beside her sisters. She opened one eye first and looked around. "Did I go through the time portal?"

"No, honey you didn't now can we say this spell before Dermairon kills my son?" asked Ft. Piper, grabbing her hand as they started to say the spell again.

Chris began throwing boulders at Dermairon again and telekinetically moved Kamil over to beside Dermairon, sending him crashing into her feet and causing Dermairon to fall over. He then continued to divert the fireballs that Dermairon tried to throw at both sets of Charmed Ones to try to stop them from reading the vanquishing spell.

"We call upon our Charmed Ones power,

To double it's strength and in this hour,

Vanquish this evil with the Power of Six forever more.

Let them no longer exist in any plane or time,

No longer exist and with this rhyme,

We vanquish this evil with the Power of Six forever more."

Both Dermairon and Kamil erupted into flames and exploded, and so all that was left of them was a pile of ashes. The time portal closed as they all looked around at each other with smiles on their faces.

"We did it," said Pt. Phoebe.

Chris rushed over and hugged his mom. "I'm so glad you are alright."

"Same here kiddo," said Ft. Piper, embracing her son.

"We should really try and wake Wyatt up," said Pt. Piper.

"Yeah, he missed the entire vanquish!" said Pt. Paige.

"Poor kid, that energy ball really knocked him out!" said Ft. Phoebe.

"Nah, he's probably just faking it, the lazy shit," said Chris.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Leo was pacing in the manor living room when the blue and white lights, which signified orbing, appeared and both sets of Charmed Ones plus Chris and Wyatt materialised.

"I'm so glad you are all ok," he said, unable to take his eyes of Ft. Piper, carefully studying the person his wife would one day become.

"Yep well the demons have been vanquished and we are all still alive!" said Pt. Paige, chirpily.

"Well there _was_ those scary couple of minutes when I was on the edge of death," started Ft. Piper, smiling when she saw the horrified look on her husband's past self's face. "But once he stopped hitting on the pretty demon girl, our son came through and figured out how to heal me."

"Wyatt you learnt to heal? Well done!" congratulated Leo, pating his on the back. The room went silent for a while as everyone looked about awkwardly.

"What?" asked Leo, confused.

"You see, this is exactly the reason why at home I have a habit of leaving the room once you enter it," said Chris, storming out of the room and up the stairs.

"I'll go," said Wyatt, running after his brother.

"I can't believe I just did that," said Leo, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Both Pipers made a move to comfort him, they stopped and smiled at each other and Ft. Piper gestured for her past self to do it.

"Leo," she said, sitting down beside him. "Chris will come round, he just needs a bit of time and space and he'll be fine. You just have to think before you open your mouth, ok?"

Leo just nodded. "Uh, I'm just going to go check on the boys and bring them back here then go back Up There, they're calling me for news of what happened."

"Ok, hurry back," said Pt. Piper, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before he orbed out.

The three Ft. Charmed Ones watched her with amusement.

"What?" demanded Pt. Piper.

"Nothing, nothing," said Ft. Piper. "It's just that I see things are finally back on track with you and that disappearing husband of ours."

"Yes they are, though of all people I'm sure you already knew that," she said.

"Yeah, but I also know how happy you are that things are back to normal, I'm just re-living a bit of that," said Ft. Piper.

"Ooh, quickly, here's our chance," said Pt. Phoebe, pulling up a chair. "Chris isn't here to tell us off for talking about the future, so quickly spill, is it fabulous?" she asked excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt found Chris in the attic going through a book, just for a change then. Anytime Chris felt like he needed to get away, he was always doing something about demons.

"Hey man," said Wyatt.

"Hey," said Chris, not even bothering to look up. "You should really have Leo heal you, you were unconscious for a while, probably have some bumps and bruises."

Wyatt sighed upon hearing Chris call their dad Leo. "I could always have you do it."

"I have a feeling that this particular whitelighter power which is triggered by all these fluffy emotions isn't going to work so good when I'm angry."

"Probably not, I guess just like any other power you just have to get used to it, and control will come with time."

"Yay!" said Chris sarcastically. "And then I can be a great whitelighter just like daddy dearest."

"Oh come on Chris don't do that," said Wyatt.

"Why not Wyatt? I mean just when I was beginning to see things differently he reverts back to the same old dad, always underestimating me, well when he's actually around anyway. It's just so frustrating!" he said slamming the book closed.

"Chris I know he can be a bit of an ass at times but he does have good intentions, it's just that his foot has a bad habit of setting up camp in his mouth."

Chris broke into a grin at his brother's imaginative imagery. "No arguments there."

"That makes a change," commented Wyatt.

"Shut up," said Chris, smiling while he shook his head.

"Look let's just go back down stairs, we have to figure out what to with about evil me and you are the one with all the memories locked up in your head. I think that Dad went to pick up mini-us so you are free for a while now anyway."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I have to say I've forgotten how much I loved my hair that colour!" said Ft. Paige, twirling her own dark red tresses.

"Yeah, but I don't know, I'm thinking of going blonde again," admitted Pt. Paige. "I mean I like the brown and all, it's as close to my natural colour as I'm going to get I guess."

"You have a natural colour?" asked Pt. Phoebe, clearly shocked at the news.

"No I was born with dyed hair Pheebs," said Pt. Paige rolling her eyes.

"God can you even remember that far back?" asked Pt. Piper, genuinely fascinated at the idea that Paige's hair was once free of artificial colours.

"Not really," admitted Pt. Paige.

"It's ok, when Petulia is born, she inherits our natural colour, and everyone finally gets to see the way I once was. Unfortunately she is already looking at bottles of dye when we are in the pharmacy!" Ft. Paige told her past self.

"Like mother like daughter then?" asked Pt. Piper.

"So what's going on?" asked Chris, descending the stairs and entering the room with Wyatt in close pursuit.

"Uh, nothing," said Pt. Phoebe, looking down at the table.

Ft. Paige gave her a dig in the ribs for saying anything. Phoebe's inability to lie was almost as famous as her status as a Charmed One, in some circles even more so. Chris surveyed the six women in front of him, who were looking for all the world like school girls caught doing something they shouldn't by their teacher.

"You were talking about the future weren't you?" asked Chris angrily.

"No?" said Ft. Phoebe, hopefully.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Chris, throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief. "Honestly. I leave you unsupervised for all of what? Five or ten minutes and here you are threatening our future. I'm ashamed of you really. You are the Charmed Ones for God's sake. If we can't trust you to not jeopardise the future who can we trust?"

"You apparently, Mr. Time Travel," muttered Ft. Paige.

"Oh don't be such a nag," said Ft. Phoebe. "We didn't tell them anything that important, just that we all have kids."

She winced as Chris yelled, "What!?"

"We didn't tell them who with," she said as if that made it ok.

"Yeah you probably didn't want to do that," said Wyatt. "He threw me of the chair when I accidentally told that we had a little sister."

"You did what?" demanded Ft. Piper. "Christopher how many times must I tell you not to use your powers on your siblings?"

"But mom!" protested Chris in a whiny voice, now that the tables had been turned.

"Not buts Christopher!"

Frowning, Chris sat down in a chair with his arms crossed. "Tell tale," he mumbled to Wyatt when he sat next to him, who just smiled.

"So, do we get any cool new powers?" asked Pt. Paige.

"Oh, come on!" said Chris. "You can't tell them that, surely!"

"Not really," started Ft. Paige. "More like advances, for instance a lot of the time I just have to . . ."

"Paige!" protested Chris.

". . . think of the object to summon it."

"Yeah, and my freeze lasts for much longer and reaches a wider area," said Ft. Piper as Chris continued to bang his head repeatedly of the wooden table.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

For the past half an hour the girls had just been chilling out and chatting casually while cooing over baby Chris and Wyatt. The boys were not amused to say the least, especially when they were cracking bad jokes such as "Aww, aren't they so cute," then looking over at them and going, "Yeah, whatever happened?" before falling into a fit of hysterics, marvelling at their own comic genius.

Chris had long since given up trying to warn them about future consequences and telling them there was work to be done. All he got was glares, mutterings about how he was 'no fun anymore' and rants from Ft. Piper about how she had been tied up and held captive by demons for a week and that she deserved a little relaxing time, before going to hunt more demons. Now they were telling their past selves stories of some recent vanquishes.

"Right so we were trying to think of this big plan to vanquish the demon because he kept sneaking up on us so we thought we should be really careful in case he did it again," said Ft. Phoebe.

"But then Chris just goes, 'Oh for God's sake!' grabs the vanquishing potion off us and orbs out. Orbs back in like twenty seconds later dusting off his hands. The little twerp just went and vanquished him by himself!" said Ft. Paige. "He was all like 'what? you were wasting time not to mention irritating the crap out of me,'" she said doing a bad impression of her nephew.

"God he is going to be a handful, I knew it!" said Pt. Piper, with a small smile playing at her lips.

"So apparently you never learn the art of being tactful," commented Pt. Paige.

"Tact is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic," Chris informed them.

"So that makes you the least tactful person on the planet then," said Pt. Paige.

Chris rolled his eyes and Wyatt grinned. When seeing Chris' disapproving look, Ft. Piper, rolled her own eyes and gave in. "Fine, fine we'll do some work."

"Good," said Chris. "It's about time, do you have any idea how many innocents we could be loosing in our world every minute we waste here?"

"God no need for the guilt trip . . . mom," said Ft. Paige.

"None of that cheek young lady," said Chris, pointing at her sternly. "That's the problem with the youth of today, no respect for their elders!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: that, my friends, was my poor attempt to try and bring some humour back into the fic cause I'm pretty sure it stopped being funny around chapter six. I'm trying I really am! just stick mith me, it'll get better i swear!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great, please keep at it!

Calen: I'm not sure about the whole lightning bolts power. I'll have to have a good long think about that. Thanks for the review!

Chris Perry: Thanks, hope you keep reading, (and reviewing, lol.)

Ciar: Lol, sorry it couldn't be there on Monday for you, (stupid mother.) Did you have a good time in Dublin? Thanks for reviewing.

Crimson Amber: Just in case you still weren't sure Piper was hit by a fireball and was kind of dying though I'm sure you know that now! Thanks for reviewing!

Crimson Hurricane: Why thank you.

Kristy Anne Halliwell: Thanks, but no need for the therapy, I'm planning to stay on top of updates so you'll know what happens in the end soon, lol.

Charmed Sisters: Thanks and look you got your wish! There was no way in hell I was killing of Piper, I love her to bits, lol!

Emma15: Such a smart cookie! Yes Chris healed her, sorry about the cliffie and the lack of update. You can sleep well tonight cause this one doesn't have a cliffie! As for evil Wyatt he's coming into it next chapter so you will just have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for the review.

Rhia: Thank you very much.

Angel Black: Lol, you can continue to write that then cause I love it when people love my stories! Makes me feel all warm inside. :D thanks for reviewing!

Karen: Thank you very much. I'm glad someone is still finding it funny, I think I've lost my sense of humour! Anyhoo, concerning C/K, i'm sure I've said this before but you are going to love Ch16, which is also the last chapter of this story, (wipes away tear.) Keep reading!

Shaedow Cat: lol, thank you. I like the idea of Paige and Chris being close, you know sharing that whole half whitelighter thing so I thought it'd be nice if she went to get him. Thanks for the review!

Tp96: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying the funny side to the story (whenever it decides to creep in that is. Honestly I'm not in control of it!) thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading!

As Always: Thanks, sorry you had to wait so long. Trust me not being allowed on the computer (and therefore not being able to update) hurt me more than you!

Sickle Sword: Don't be ridiculous! I would never kill Piper! Your demands have been . . . uh . . . agreed? (wtf?) Anyhoo, there ya go Chris brought her back, thanks for reviewing!

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	13. Back to the Future

Back to the Past

Chapter 13: Back to the Future.

A/N: (Looks at chapter title) Hmm, whatever could happen in this chapter I wonder?

Oh and the evil Wyatt will be written as (OW)Wyatt i.e. Other World Wyatt, as in the Wyatt from the Other World. Just to let you know.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Once he was satisfied that he had gotten both sets of Charmed Ones plus Wyatt working on a decent plan, Chris went upstairs to try and write a spell to get them back to their own time, away from all the noise.

He was looking through the book, reading over the few time travel spells that were in the book, to see if he could gather any inspiration when he heard a knock on the open attic door. He looked up to see Leo standing awkwardly at the entrance to the attic.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued reading the book.

"Can I come in?" asked Leo.

"It's a free country," said Chris distantly, while pretending to be very engrossed in whatever page it was that was opened of the Book of Shadows, chewing on the lid of his pen.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier and apologise," said Leo, making his way slowly into the room, searching his son's face for any flicker of emotion that could give him any indication of how their little talk was going.

He sighed when Chris didn't respond in any way, it was clear that he wanted to make this as difficult for him as he possibly could. "I was being an idiot, I should never have jumped to conclusions like that . . ."

"But you did," Chris reminded him curtly.

"I know and I'm so sorry Chris. I should never have under-estimated you like that. It's just that when the other Chris came back he had some serious issues with me, I mean he hated my guts so much so he beat the crap out of me once or twice."

"Good for him."

Leo continued, deciding to ignore that comment. "So I made up my mind to be the best father to him that I possibly could. Then to have you come back and still be angry with me really threw me off, it's like I'm destined to be a bad father to you. So I became more determined than ever to be the father you deserve and I then go and make a comment like that! I guess I just assumed it was Wyatt cause well, he has more active powers and your 22 year old self couldn't heal."

When Chris showed no signs of emotion, Leo reluctantly made a turn for the door. Chris sighed and finally looked up from the book. "It's not that you are a bad dad," he said, causing Leo to stop and turn around, hope evident in his face.

"It's just that you have a difficult time juggling your elder responsibilities with your family. I mean on average we see you once or twice a week and even then only in small doses, we have even went months without seeing you on occasions.

There were all these things that I begrudged you for, but then I come here and I find out about this whole other world and that another me had came back here and I find myself seeing all these reasons for your behaviour and it's getting harder to resent you for some of them.

I mean like on the rare occasions when you are around you fuss over Wyatt, which you know is apparently cause you are worried about him turning evil.

Then most of the time you were spending time with me was to shout at me or punish me for doing something or the other. Though that's probably because I'm always in trouble for something or the other," admitted Chris shamefacedly.

"You were always nagging at me when we were going demon hunting, which I really resented. I thought that it was because you didn't think I could handle myself, that I wasn't powerful enough to take care of myself while fighting a demon. But I guess that is because you just didn't want to loose me again," said Chris quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know all of this stuff now and I do understand you a bit more, knowing everything that happened with my other self but then you come out with the same old shit about how Wyatt is so great and powerful . . . what's that one of my sons learnt to heal? It couldn't have been Chris, it must have been Wyatt the wonderful!" said Chris, a little anger creeping back into his voice when he thought about how Leo tended to talk about his eldest son.

"But just so you know," said Chris, his tone soft again, looking down at the ground and shifting awkwardly in his position. "When we get back to our time, I am going to give us another chance, a clean slate of sorts. Sure you could continue to make comments like that one and I could easily go back to not so quietly hating you but you never know, maybe things could be different."

Leo was taken back. It was unusual for his youngest son to open up to him and if he did it took a lot of prying and the pressing of buttons. So Leo was touched that his son was going to give them another chance and that he had actually told him he was going to. He walked over to Chris and pulled him into a bear hug. "Thanks Chris, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, not this different," said Chris awkwardly, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "I am a teenager after all," he said stepping back from his teary eyed father and picking up a notepad. "Just try not to screw it up, ok? I'm putting a lot of faith in you here," said Chris, leaving the attic.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" yelled Ft. Piper.

"What? Is someone killing a cat?" asked Chris, appearing in the dining room, gently tapping his pen on the notebook he had in his other hand.

"No sweetie we just needed to ask you a few things," said Ft. Piper.

"Like what?" asked Chris, pulling up a chair and sitting next to his brother.

"Like what powers the evil Wyatt has," said Ft. Paige. "We need to be prepared."

Chris let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Uh, well he has some the same as our Wyatt, orbing, energy balls, exploding power, freezing, spontaneous combustion and the shield. He also has telekinesis. . ."

"Really?" asked Wyatt sitting up straight. "Cool."

"Hey, keep your grubby little twice blessed hands **off **of my power," warned Chris, glaring at his brother.

"Boys, boys, can we get on with this without you two breaking into an argument?" asked Pt. Piper.

"No," said Wyatt and Chris simultaneously before breaking into similar grins.

"You see that's just creepy," said Pt. Phoebe.

"Yeah they do stuff like this all the time, I'm pretty sure it's just to freak us out," said Ft. Paige.

"Anyway," said Ft. Piper. "Chris, continue."

"Right, he also has telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, levitation, shimmering and fireballs. Most of those powers he got from demons as far as I can tell, a couple he killed good witches for," said Chris, going a little quiet as she tried to deal with the emotions that had gave him his information.

"OK, that's a lot of powers," said Pt. Phoebe, looking a little nervous.

"Why are you looking like that?" asked Ft. Phoebe. "You aren't the one who has to go confront him!"

"Thank God!" said Pt. Phoebe. "Well we are probably going to have to in about 16 years but still, that's a lot of prep time!"

"Well I am going to go whip up some telepathy blocking potion, we can dip into our endless supply of empathy blocking potion," said Pt. Piper getting up from the table and heading to the kitchen.

"So what have you came up with plan wise?" asked Chris.

"Well we have agreed that we can't kill him, or else we would upset the other world's time line and thus jeopardising our own world," said Ft. Piper. "So we are going to send him back to his own world."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Chris.

"I think there is a spell for that in our book," said Ft. Paige.

"We've also decided that I am not going to get stabbed," said Ft. Phoebe, "So the second we get to our time we are orbing the hell out of that attic as fast as we can."

"We can go to Adam's, that's were the girls are," said Wyatt.

"Good, good," said Ft. Paige. "I miss Adam, he's not in this time!"

"Who's Adam?" asked Pt. Paige, raising an eyebrow.

"A witch we are pretty close with," said Chris, getting in first before Paige could tell more to her past self than she should.

Ft. Paige glared at him before folding her arms and slumping down in the chair.

"Sulk all you want, you are not talking about the future anymore," said Chris.

Ft. Paige and Pt. Paige simultaneously pouted and gave their nephew their best puppy dog eyes and batted their eyelashes repeatedly at him.

Chris could help but laugh. "Oh please, like that's going to work, I invented that look!"

"It's true," confirmed Wyatt. "It's registered to the summer of '13, 'Mommy can I go out to play even thought I haven't cleaned my room.'"

The girls laughed as Chris rolled his eyes. His brother remembered the strangest things.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Soon it was time to go and Chris was looking for Pt. Piper, to speak with her before they went. He found her in the nursery, holding baby Chris. She looked up and greeted him with a smile when she heard the gentle knock on the doorframe.

"Come on in honey, what is it? Are you all going now?"

"In about five minutes," said Chris, sitting down on the edge of the bed, facing his mother who was in the chair. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?" asked Pt. Piper, putting baby Chris who had dozed off into his cot.

"You see when I got all the memories of the Wyatt from the other world, I also got the memories that the other me had of the toddler Wyatt when he came to the past to save him."

"Oh," said Piper.

"And seeing as you didn't completely trust him for a very large period of his visit, that's a lot of memories of you mom. So I know that when you found out who he really was you were worried that you hadn't treated him right, that despite his assurances you weren't the best mom to him.

So I want you to know that in all of those memories a got with you in them, there was an overwhelming sensation of love. There wasn't a single moment in his life that he didn't love you. Not even when you were throwing him out of the house for trying to trick you into binding Wyatt's powers," said Chris with a slight grin.

"I know that there are probably so many things you wish you could have said to him before he died so I just wanted to comfort you with the knowledge that you were the best possible mom to him. I know you are probably beating yourself up about it but trust me there was nothing you could have done. But I just wanted you too know that he loved you, you were his world and not to worry, cause he knew you loved him too.

And don't worry about living up to your rep as a great mom, things aren't that different in our reality and I know Wyatt will back me up on this, you kick some serious maternal ass."

By this point, Piper was in floods of happy tears and she got up and flung her arms around Chris. "Thank you so much," said Piper, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Anytime mom, anytime."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Come on people, let's get this show on the road!" yelled Ft. Paige.

"So eager to leave?" asked Pt. Phoebe.

"Or so eager to get back to this _'Adam'_?" asked Pt. Paige.

"I'm choosing to say nothing," said Ft. Paige.

"Good option," said Chris, who had appeared in the attic with Pt. Piper who was holding baby Chris.

"I knew you'd approve," said Ft. Paige.

"So I guess this is it," said Pt. Piper.

"Yeah, good luck you guys," said Pt. Phoebe, who had Wyatt and was trying to hug everyone with one arm during the great hug exchange.

"Enjoy them at that age," said Ft. Piper, pointing to the young versions of her sons. "You know, before they learn to talk," she said, giving Chris and Wyatt meaningful looks.

"We have great sons, I'm going to enjoy it the whole way," said Pt. Piper, who was tearing up again, as was Pt. Paige and Phoebe.

"Bye Dad," said Wyatt, hugging Leo.

"Be good," said Leo.

Wyatt laughed, "I'm going to pretend you meant that in the normal kid way rather than 'don't become evil and take over the world.'"

"Well that too," said Leo smiling.

"You know, when you were leaving for the future last time, I was upset cause I knew it would be 23 years before I saw you again," said Pt. Paige, hugging Chris. "But to see your sixteen year old self here and now, it's good to know I won't have to wait that long to get you back for good."

Chris laughed, "See ya Aunt Paige."

Ft. Phoebe went over to her past self. "I know that right now you are on the desperate search for a man but just chill out a little and enjoy your single years and have faith that he will come to you and you will have _everything_ you ever hoped for," she whispered quickly into her ear while hugging her.

"Does that mean that . . .?" asked Pt. Phoebe, wide eyed.

Ft. Phoebe gestured over to Chris who was talking to Leo and put a finger up to her lips before winking at her.

"I meant what I said earlier about giving us a new start, giving you the benefit of the doubt, so try not to be too much of a dickhead ok?" Chris said to Leo with a small smile.

"Chris, language!" said Leo who despite his harsh tone was smiling.

Wyatt was hugging Pt. Piper. "I'm really going to miss you," said Pt. Piper.

"Well I'll be back before you know it," he said tilting his head to his toddler form.

"Oh and don't worry about the whole parenting thing, you are going to do great," he told his mom with a smile.

"So I've heard."

"Love you mom," said Chris hugging Pt. Piper.

"Love you too Chris," said Pt. Piper, wiping at her eyes. "I don't know about you guys but I'm having serious déjà vu," she told her sisters with a laugh.

"What about when it is our time to do all of this? What should we do?" asked Pt. Phoebe.

"It's up to you," said Ft. Phoebe. "You go through the reasons before it happens. In the end we decided it was sort of like a Rite of Passage for them, like Abraxas was for us."

"Abraxy what now?" asked Pt. Paige.

The three future Charmed Ones looked around at each other, much amusement evident in her expressions. "We really don't change that much," said Ft. Paige.

"That's cause of all of that anti-wrinkle cream you started applying when you were like two," said Chris.

Ft. Paige hit him on the shoulder. "That is _not_ what I meant and for your information we Halliwell women age well," she said indignant.

"I thought you weren't technically a Halliwell?" said Chris.

"In name only, I am in blood," said Ft. Paige, echoing her nephew's earlier words.

"Well are we going home or what?" asked Wyatt.

"Fine, fine," said Ft. Phoebe. "Chris you got the spell?"

"Yeah," he said producing a sheet of paper from his pocket. "It _should_ work though I can't make any guarantees with this one. I was still trying to keep my emotions under control when I was writing it," he said passing it to Ft. Paige who was in the middle and they all began to read the spell.

"Two sets of people with identical minds,

But each belong in their different times,

Send us back to where we should be,

And reset the world's balance and harmony."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo watched as they disappeared in bright white lights.

"I'm going to miss them," said Pt. Phoebe, wiping at the tears that were settled on her cheeks.

"Me too," said Piper, looking down at baby Chris. "Me too."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Once they had materialised they looked around them.

"It worked," noticed Wyatt.

"Ok people, orb, orb, orb!" yelled Phoebe frantically.

The next time they materialised they were in Adam's family home, the only person who was in the room was Patricia who was watching TV.

Chris cleared his throat, Patricia turned round, and her eyes lit up.

"They're back, they're back!" she began shrieking, hopping over the sofa to get to them. "Mom!" she yelled, running into her mother's outstretched arms.

"Hey sweetie," said Piper, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"What's with all the noise?" demanded Adam, running into the living room.

"Oh my god you're back!" he said, lifting Paige before swinging her around.

"Uh what part of me yelling 'they're back' exactly did you have trouble with?" asked Patricia.

Chris grinned, "I missed you, do you know that?" he said hugging his little sister.

"_And _who wouldn't?" asked Patricia.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After an hour or so of catching up and one angry reunion with Leo, (apparently Chris and Wyatt had 'forgot' to tell him when the girls had got kidnapped and they decided to go get them) the Halliwells had decided that they were going to have to chance it and go back to the manor for the book.

"But he's probably waiting for us there and we might take too much time looking for the spell," said Phoebe. "We don't even know what spell we are looking for!"

"You just don't want to get stabbed," said Chris.

"Well duh!" said Phoebe. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Tell me why we can't take the book out of the house again?" asked Wyatt.

"Because it's protected in the house," said Piper. "We can't risk taking it out only to leave it somewhere."

"Fine but this is ridiculous he's going to find us and then he's going to stab _me_!" said Phoebe who was panicking a little.

"What about the spell that Great Grams used to send you back with Nicholas?" asked Patricia.

"What about it?" asked Chris.

"That should be an easy enough substitution, right?"

"Maybe," said Piper. "But I'm not sure where in the book it is."

"I know, I was looking through that section last week," said Patricia. "I could go with you, find the spell and orb straight back out."

"Absolutely not," said Chris and Piper at the same time.

"Oh please, I'll orb out at the first sign of trouble plus I have the Charmed Ones plus my brothers backing me up. I'll be fine," insisted Patricia.

"Honey, I don't think that . . ." started Piper.

"Ok," said Chris. "Just stay close to me."

"Excuse me!" said Piper. "When exactly did this become your decision?"

"It isn't but aren't you the one always telling us to know when to use available resources and if Trish knows where exactly the spell is in the book, doesn't that make her a very valuable resource?" said Chris.

"Well yes but . . ."

"Plus the quicker we find the spell the quicker we send evil Wyatt back and the quicker it is much safer for everyone," said Chris.

"What do you guys think?" asked Piper.

The adults in the room all looked away. "It's your decision Piper, not ours," said Paige, speaking for all of them.

"Leo?" asked Piper.

"I'm not happy with the idea of Patricia going with you, but then again I'm not exactly thrilled with Chris or Wyatt going either but I know they have to," said Leo.

"Oh come on mom, I'll be fine I swear," said Patricia.

"Fine," said Piper after many moments of deliberation. "But stay close to your brothers ok? And so help me if you don't orb out at the first sign of trouble you will be so grounded."

"Ok," said Patricia.

"Not the second or the thrid sign of trouble," said Piper. "The first."

"Geez mom I heard you the first time," said Patricia.

"Yes but you are too much like your brother and have a flair for only hearing what you want to hear," said Piper glaring at both of them who continued to look indignant at such an accusation.

"We should probably find out what exactly Wyatt has been up to since he has been here," said Paige. "Leo would you orb Adam down into the underworld and see what you can find out?"

"Sure," said Leo.

"I'm going to ring the girls at their friend's house and tell them that you are all home safe and sound," said Jason.

"Ok," said Phoebe. "Tell Polly that I love her."

"Ooh and tell Petulia the same," said Paige. "Only you know that I love her, not Phoebe. Not that Phoebe _doesn't_ love her just that, you know."

Jason laughed, "Yeah I do. God I have been in this family too long."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Ok Patricia, find the spell and be quick," said Piper as she Paige, Phoebe, Chris, Wyatt and Patricia materialised in the manor attic. Chris followed his little sister over to the book as Patricia flicked through the pages. After about twenty seconds she had found it.

"It's about time you showed up," said an eerily familiar voice.

The Halliwells turned round to see (OW) Wyatt standing in the attic.

"Patricia, orb now," said Piper.

"I can't," she said.

"Me neither," said Chris as Wyatt and Paige confirmed the same thing.

"Yeah sorry about that," said (OW) Wyatt. "After I missed you last time I put a spell on the attic to stop anybody from orbing out."

"Even yourself?" asked Paige as Chris moved round to stand in front of Patricia.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine," said (OW) Wyatt. "I can shimmer out."

"What do you want?" asked Piper.

"Nice to see you too mom," said (OW) Wyatt. "It's just so good to see everyone alive and well again. Well Chris, you are still alive and kicking in my world too. I must say it's particularly delightful seeing my other self. Not too bad, not too bad at all," he said weaving in and out between them.

"And who's this?" asked (OW) Wyatt when he came to Chris and Patricia.

"You stay away from her," warned Chris.

"Always so resilient Chris, especially when protecting those so close to you like . . . your sister perhaps?"

"Did I get a bad dose of empathy or telepthy blocking potions?" Chris asked.

"No Chris for even with those telepath and empath blocking potions you all appear to have taken I can tell she is your sister Chris, our sister. You have a fierce brotherly love for her, you see I always could read you like a book, it's in your eyes."

"I've came to make you all a proposition," said (OW) Wyatt. "Join me, all of you. Though I would particulary like my other self and Chris to join me, but Chris turning is highly unlikely."

"That's it?" asked Paige. "If that's all you wanted you didn't have to go to all of this bother you should have said so before."

(OW) Wyatt smiled, "I was hoping you would see sense."

"If you had just said so in the first place we could have told you to go get cosy with a sheep and saved yourself a lot of effort," said Paige.

"Yeah, what she said," said Piper.

"I agree, you can shove your proposition up your ass," said Phoebe, walking over closer to her sisters.

"What about you?" said (OW) Wyatt walking over to his counterpart. "We are the same person, same mind, same urges, I know you want to let loose. Be free of the constant restrictions of personal gain like I am."

"I'm not you, never will be," said Wyatt firmly.

"Shame, you don't know what you are missing. Well I guess I'll just have to kill you all," said (OW) Wyatt.

"Like hell you will," said Chris.

"Ah, Chris. Poor little Christopher Halliwell," said (OW) Wyatt walking over to him.

"I know by now that I needn't bother tempting you. After all I've already taken so much away from you and still you remain strong, not to give in, not to turn. Our mother, our aunt, our cousins even. But this world is different, there are people here that don't exist there that you love. Like out little sister, what was it? Patricia? I can tell from that look in your eyes that you would do anything for her. You'd kill for her, you'd even die for her. Tell me Chris, would you turn for her?" asked (OW) Wyatt before making a motion with his hand and Patricia went flying across the room to him.

"No!" yelled Chris trying to use his telekinesis to counteract the movement but it was too late for by that point (OW) Wyatt had taken Patricia and shimmered out with her.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: God I love not having to write Pt. or Ft. in front of either Piper, Paige or Phoebe! It was really doing my head in! anyway there you go evil Wyatt has been introduced. The next chapter isn't too long but chapter 15 is going to be a nightmare to write, it's sooooooo long. Well it will be I haven't quite finished it yet.

So anyway I have just celebrated my half birthday so why don't you all review your asses of as a present!

Lex: Thank you.

Charmed Bookworm: Hey, uh I don't know about co-writing a fic as I am kinda up to my ears in unfinished fics at the moment. Maybe when I get on top of updating I will give you an email about it. any particular ideas in mind?

PhyscoKitty3: Thanks, I'm so glad you find it funny cause I don't think humour is going to be playing a big part in the last three chapters. I'll try but still . . . thanks for reviewing!

Emma15: Lol, yeah they do sort of take after Piper, don't they? Anyway, Leo wasn't a complete twat in that chapter or was he? Evil Wyatt was already in their world as I'm sure you realised in this chapter and as for Wyatt/Chris interaction . . . well you'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

BuffSpike: Glad to know you are still enjoying it. thanks for the review!

AngelBlack: Lol, good to know you think Chris is cool. Thanks.

Mel11: Thanks, I'm glad not everybody felt the same as me! I thought I'd just lost my sense of humour, though I'm not entirely sure humour is going to be flowing there last few chapters. Anyway thanks for reviewing, glad you like my story. Do I recognise your name from the DA fic page or is the senile dimensia kicking in early?

Karen: Lol, thanks. Yeah I watched that episode again recently and I was like 'why didn't I remember this part earlier?' Glad you still think it's funny, thanks for reviewing.

Ciar: Dude, put down the defribulator! I only have notes and random parts of the sequel written, don't shock me! But concerning the leprechaun, what did you expect? Honestly I know they had them in charmed (with REALLY bad accents by the way) but they don't exist! Here in Ireland we call them 'vertically challenged.' But thanks for the review, hope you keep reading!

Crimson Amber: Chris? sarcastic? Never! Lol, thanks for the review!

As Always: Thank you very much. Hope you keep reading!

Charming Piper: Thanks, I'm glad you think the story hasn't gone stale cause I am constantly worried that it has and I'm like repeating myself or something! Well anyway thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and work in more smart ass remarks from Chris!


	14. Turning

Back to the Past

Chapter 14: Turning

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Oh my God!" said Piper who was in a state of shock. "Oh my God."

"Piper you gotta snap out of it!" yelled Paige, frantically clicking her fingers in front of her sister.

Chris had taken to pacing the floor.

"Piper, come on, we gotta save Trish and for the sweet love of God Chris will you please stop that you are going to wear a hole on the floor," said Phoebe, putting her hand to her forehead. "Not to mention you are making me dizzy."

"This is all my fault," said Chris, continuing to pace. "We should have done something, made a move to say the spell, threw him about the room or anything other than what we did. We just stood their talking to him!"

"Chris I don't know about you but I did not want to go up against that boy," said Paige. "Well not until we you know tricked him into the crystal cage or something just as cowardly."

"I might be able to take him," said Wyatt. "After all I know how he thinks, I probably would have a good idea of what he was going to do next."

"Did you foresee him kidnapping our little sister?" asked Chris.

"No."

"Then how about we drop that theory?"

"Chris this isn't like you, I really think you need to calm down," said Phoebe.

"Calm down!" said Chris, stopping in front of Phoebe. "He took Patricia Aunt Phoebe! How on earth am I meant to stay calm? Do you have any idea what it is like seeing him here after everything I have seen and felt? All I want to do is attempt to beat the crap out of him and orb the hell out of here like I did repeatedly in the other world. But I can't so don't you dare tell me to calm down cause you can't even imagine the things it's felt like I've been through so don't think you could."

"Piper?" asked Paige, continuing to focus on getting back her eldest sister.

"Oh my God!" said Piper.

"Yes honey we've been through that, now we need you to snap out of it ok?"

"Ok," said Piper. "Ok I'm back, I'm back."

"Good," said Paige. Now take some deep breaths, in and out, that's it try to stay calm."

"Stay calm?" asked Piper incredulously. "How the hell do you expect me to stay calm when . . ."

"Honey it's ok really no need, we've already had the rant from Chris," said Phoebe.

Chris began pacing again, glaring at Phoebe.

"Ok so where has he taken her?" Piper asked Chris and Wyatt.

"We can't sense her," said Wyatt quietly.

"Which means underworld," said Chris. "Now that you are back let's go."

He stopped halfway to the door when he realised no one was following. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Chris we can't face him unprepared again," said Phoebe.

"We won't be unprepared we have the spell and the Power of Three which should be enough power to send him back!" said Chris.

"Yes but we haven't even made the necessary substations for the spell!" said Phoebe.

"Fine I can do that now, it'll take me like a minute," said Chris going over to the book and picking up a post it and pen to jot down the spell.

"I'm going to try and scry for her, you know in case he is just blocking your sensing somehow," said Paige, going over to the map and picking up the crystal. "Plus they have to surface eventually, right?"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Let go of me!" yelled Patricia as (OW) Wyatt held her arms behind her back and led her into a cave.

"Sorry, can't, I need you to bring them to me when I am ready," said (OW) Wyatt. "And don't bother trying to orb out of this place. Had the same spell put on it as I did the attic."

"My brothers are so going to kick your ass. Not to mention the fact you just pissed of the Charmed Ones," said Patricia as he tied her arms behind her back and put her in the corner.

"You're so naïve, you really think they are a threat to me?" said (OW) Wyatt arrogantly. "I killed one Charmed One and had the other killed as well. What makes you think I can't do it again?"

"How about the fact that you never had to deal with them at their full strength? You know when there were all three of them there?" said Patricia.

"Cause you know the whole thing about the Power of Three is that it's the three of them together that makes it so powerful," said Patricia patronisingly. "Hence why it's called the Power of Three, not two."

(OW) Wyatt laughed, "You really are like Chris, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked as he got out a cauldron and some vials and herbs.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Only twice a day everyday since I could talk. What are you doing?" she asked, curious at what (OW) Wyatt was at.

(OW) Wyatt produced a Grimoire and opened it at the page he wanted before starting to put some ingredients into the cauldron. "Well as much as I'm sure I could take them I want to have assurance which means I need a strong ally," he said mixing and adding more ingredients.

"Look around you," said Patricia, trying to work her hands out of the ropes. "We're in the underworld, plenty of demons who I am sure will be more than willing to help someone as powerful as yourself."

"I know, I have already had the most powerful demons bow down to me here but they will not do. Every demon to come up against the Charmed Ones has died. I need someone on the inside," he said.

"You're going to turn one of them," said Patricia, figuring out what was going on and desperately trying to get free of the ropes. "That's what you're doing isn't it? A morality changing potion."

"You've been taught well Patricia," said (OW) Wyatt.

"Well I've learnt from the best," she said, simply.

"Well you are right it is a potion to change morality but I have also added a few extra things to strip them of any of those pesky emotions, well the restrictive ones such as guilt."

"But I know that sort of potion, you need the blood of the person you want it to affect," said Patricia.

"I know," said (OW) Wyatt, lifting an athame. "I've an endless supply of it," he said making a small cut on his right index finger, holding his hand over the cauldron and letting the blood drip into it. On the third drop, a loud noise went off and smoke rose out of the pot.

"Potion's done," said (OW) Wyatt.

"Oh joy," said Patricia sarcastically. She realised that the knots were done very tightly so she was going to have to take her chances and try and get out and warn the others with her hands tied behind her back. 'Shouldn't be too hard,' she thought to herself, 'After all I tell mom I can do things with my hands behind my back all the time!'

"The potion just needs cooling off," said (OW) Wyatt getting out the bottles to put it into.

Patricia jumped to her feet and squinted at (OW) Wyatt sending him flying across the room. She squinted again at the cauldron, causing it to topple over and for the potion to spill all over the ground. She made a run for the cave entrance and was almost there when (OW) Wyatt shimmered in, in front of her, blocking her way out.

"Tut, tut, Trish," said (OW) Wyatt with his arms folded as he began walking towards her, backing her back into a corner. She squinted again, sent him across the room again, and made another bid for the exit. Before she got there, (OW) Wyatt waved his hand and sent a huge boulder from across the room, blocking the exit. Patricia tried squinting at it frantically, trying to move it but it barely budged.

"Powers aren't quite strong enough there," said (OW) Wyatt picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off. "They will be one day, but not today. Should have remembered to blindfold you on the off chance you had telekinesis that you could channel through your eyes," he said, putting her back into he corner facing this wall with his telekinesis.

"Have got to admit, you are definitely a fighter, so much like a certain brother we both have in common," he said looking at the spilt potion. "Never to worry, I have plenty more ingredients, I can easily whip up another batch."

"Whoopee!" said Patricia with fake enthusiasm.

(OW) Wyatt laughed. "You know I would really have loved it if you existed in my world, it's really quite strange that you don't, but that's not the point, you really are quite the amusing character."

"Wow with that glowing character reference from my evil big brother I could get a job anywhere!" muttered Patricia.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I've got her!" said Paige, looking at the map to see where the crystal had landed. "They're at P3."

"Ok," said Chris. "Can we go this time?"

"Sure why not," said Piper, taking Chris' hand. "Let's orb out!"

When they got to P3, they saw Patricia tied to a chair and blindfolded with (OW) Wyatt standing beside her. "Now that's not very nice to drop in uninvited," he said throwing the potion at Wyatt before gesturing at them with his hand, and causing all of them except Chris to disappear in a shower of black orbs.

When they materialised the found themselves back in the manor attic.

"What the hell was that?" asked Phoebe.

"I know!" said Piper. "It's my club, I don't need an invite!"

"I don't think that's what she meant," whispered Paige to Piper who only glared at her.

"Wyatt, are you ok?" asked Piper, changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" asked Wyatt.

"The evil Wyatt hit you with a potion," said Paige.

"He did?" asked Wyatt, screwing up his face trying to remember.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "Just before he orbed us back here."

"Well I honestly don't feel any different," said Wyatt with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper.

"Honestly mom, I'm fine," assured Wyatt. "It was probably just a distraction to take our minds of the fact that he now has both Chris and Patricia."

"Maybe," said Piper. "But it could be a potion that takes a while to have an effect."

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes before we go back," suggested Paige. "You know so we can make sure Wyatt really is all right and gather a few potions of our own."

"What about Chris?" said Piper. "We can't just leave him there without back up!"

"Mom, Chris'll be fine, he can take care of himself," said Wyatt. "I think its' best we all stay here for the moment."

"Ok," said Piper reluctantly. "I'll go get a rucksack and start filling it up with different potions," she said heading down the stairs.

"I hope you're right," said Phoebe to Wyatt, going after her sister.

"Me too," said Paige. "Or else Chris is sooooo going to haunt our asses and then I'll _never_ catch up on my sleep!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Finally!" said (OW) Wyatt. "It's about time Chris! Honestly anyone would think you didn't care about your little sister."

"How dare you say that! You've never cared about anyone other than yourself in your entire life," said Chris, slowly edging towards Patricia.

"That hurts Chris," said (OW) Wyatt, putting hand over his heart.

"Did you care about me when you had our mother killed? Or when you killed aunt Phoebe mercilessly in front of me on the day of mom's funeral?" asked Chris, trying to keep him distracted as he subtly wiggled his fingers and the ropes holding Patricia to the chair loosened.

"What would you know about it?" demanded (OW) Wyatt.

"Well you see Wyatt, as witches, we are able to do these things called spells," said Chris patronisingly but (OW) Wyatt just laughed. "You always were resourceful Chris."

"Will you please stop telling me what I'm like!" said Chris. "I mean I know, hello, I _am_ me after all!" he said as he finished undoing the last knot that was keeping Patricia bound to the chair.

"Don't even think about it," said (OW) Wyatt suddenly, using his telekinesis to push Patricia back on to the chair. "Well that was a stupid thing to say because you did think about it, that's how I knew what you were going to do. You seem to be the only one around here who hasn't taken some telepathy blocking potion."

"Ok," said Chris. "That's it, I'm so over this idle chit chat bit," he said, waving his arm and sending (OW) Wyatt across the bar in crashing into some tables and chairs. Patricia whipped of her blindfold and stood up, Chris grabbed Patricia's hand and orbed them behind the bar. They both crouched down as the energy balls began hitting the bar's surface.

"Where are the keys?" asked Chris.

"To what?"

"Mom keeps potions in this safe under the bar, you know just in case," Chris told his little sister as another energy ball crashed above them, getting more accurate as (OW) Wyatt seemed to be getting back on his feet and walking towards them.

"I don't know!" said Patricia looking around as another one hit above them.

"Ok, that's it, _that is _getting really annoying," said Patricia, waving an arm above the bar. Suddenly the noise stopped and both Chris and Patricia stood up and (OW) Wyatt plus an energy ball was frozen.

Chris looked at his sister. "What?" she asked. "I thought we could do with an extra bit of time."

"Good thinking," said Chris going round to the other side of the bar.

"Hurry, my freeze is so not going to hold someone like him for much longer," said Patricia, studying the frozen figure in front of her. "He's almost identical to our Wyatt," she observed. "If they were standing side by side I doubt I'd be able to tell the difference."

"Patricia, they're the same person, just from alternate universes," said Chris, rummaging through a cupboard. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. "Found them," he said, swinging the keys on his finger.

Suddenly the freeze wore of and both (OW) Wyatt and the energy ball started moving again. Patricia gave out a little yelp and ducked just in time to avoid it hitting her. After waving his arm once more and sending (OW) Wyatt for a flying lesson, Chris got on his knees again and crawled back round to the safe where he unlocked it and found a stash of potions, all neatly organised and labelled.

"This couldn't be any other witch's stash but mom's," said Patricia.

"Ok," said Chris, "Start throwing potions, no vanquishing ones though, but then again why not, I doubt they'd kill him."

They stood up and began hitting (OW) Wyatt with a volley of potions. Chris and Patricia easily redirected the few energy balls he managed to throw their way.

All of the potions seemed to catch up with (OW) Wyatt at once as he abruptly stopped fighting and fell to the ground in a faint.

"Ok, we can get out of here safely now," said Patricia. "With the amount of god knows what we just hit him with he should be out for about a month."

"But knowing this particular Wyatt it'll probably keep him out of the fight for about twenty minutes," said Chris.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Patricia. "Let's say the spell!"

"It probably won't work, we don't have enough power to send him back," said Chris.

"Huh, speak for yourself," said Patricia, folding her arms.

"Trish you and I both know it's going to take the Power of Three to send this one back," said Chris, trying too appeal to her rational side, if she had one. He wasn't entirely sure if little sisters came with a built in rational side.

"Fine," said Patricia.

'Huh, what do ya know? Apparently they do,' thought Chris who was pleasantly surprised.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Patricia.

"We could go back to the manor for the crystals?" suggested Chris. "Then get mom, the aunts and Wyatt to all come here and we can send him back."

"Sounds good, lets go," said Patricia.

"Even if it didn't sound good to you, we would still be doing it missy," said Chris. "I am in charge here after all."

"Who says?" demanded Patricia.

"Me!" exclaimed Chris.

"Well that doesn't mean very much if you aren't in charge," retorted Patricia.

"Don't get stroppy with me Trish, you'll regret it," warned Chris in a playful way.

"Oh so Chris Halliwell wants to play, does he?" asked Patricia, just as playful as her big brother, stepping towards him in a challenging way.

"Not with you," said Chris. "Why don't you go back to the kiddies playground, and leave me to play with the grown-ups."

"Excuse me!" said Patricia clearly offended. "I have more active powers than you."

"Yes, but my powers are stronger," Chris, reminded her.

"Oh, get over yourself Halliwell," said Patricia, flicking back her hair.

"I will if you will," said Chris with a smirk on his face.

"Ok how about we both get over ourselves and get a move on cause if mom ever finds out we stopped in the middle of all of this to mess around . . ."

"We're going to wish we were demon dust," finished Chris.

"Exactly," said Patricia.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Chris.

"For you to stop yapping," said Patricia with a smile.

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said, orbing out as Patricia did the same.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Charmed Ones and Wyatt were in the attic and Piper was running them through a checklist of the potions they had.

"Piper do you really think we are going to need these potions?" asked Paige.

"Nope," said Piper, swinging the potion filled bag over her shoulder. "But its' better to be over prepared than under prepared, especially when my children are involved. Besides potions mean there is less chance of us accidentally killing him you know in case I blow him up or something."

Paige and Phoebe looked at her.

"Accidentally," repeated Piper.

"Ok so are we ready to kick some evil Wyatt ass or what?" asked Paige.

Just then, three demons shimmered in behind them and grabbed their hands, keeping them behind their back.

"Wyatt help!" yelled Piper.

"Sorry mom, I just can't do that," said Wyatt turning round, taking out the athame that he had in his back pocket. He walked over to them as they uselessly struggled against the demons' tight grip.

"You know, when we were in the past, that Phoebe had a premonition while holding this athame, of the Wyatt from the other world stabbing her. Guess what Aunt Pheebs, you were wrong," he said giving them a cold smile.

He bent down to her and whispered into her ear, "It was me."

The cool and unemotional voice didn't have time to send shivers down Phoebe's spine as Wyatt stabbed her with the athame.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I'm really getting into these cliff-hangers!!! Ok folks, time to get the tissues at the really, Chapter 15 (i.e. the next one) is the last proper chapter in this story! After the next one there is only a pretty short epilogue from Chris' point of view which is just setting things up for the sequel.

I have one small request to ask of you all. I would _really_ love it if I managed to get 200 reviews by the end of the story and since I tend to get about 10 reviews per chapter it is possible so could you pretty, pretty, pretty, _please_ keep on reviewing! I'll love you forever!

PhyscoKitty3: Lol, ok thanks for reviewing!

As Always: Thank you very much! I never thought my writing skills were up to much so I'm happy you think they are!

Emma 15: It's entirely normal to be happy when someone updates a wonderful story such as mine! Lol, only joking but I'm happy it makes you happy when I update. I'm glad you enjoyed the Chris/Leo bonding moment cause I'm not a big fan of them myself but I felt that the story needed it. also very happy you like Patricia cause I'm very slowly trying to work the other characters in and give them personalities of their own so it's nice to know they're liked! Thanks for reviewing!

Ciar: Lol, my friend always says that being small is a blessing cause you can easily fit in overhead storage containers! But she's weird like that, lol. I'm working on the sequel and I hope it is as well received as this one was but it's really different so I'm nervous! (eats nails) Thanks for the review!

Sickle Sword: Sorry about the cliff-hanger! (shields herself from angry reviewer.) It's just I've been planning that one since about chapter nine so, yeah, you know. I'm trying to keep on top of updates so keep with me! Thanks for reviewing!

Calen: yeah I did consider that idea for a while bit I couldn't be bothered adding the that extra storyline that would have taken up loads more chapters! (I'm lazy like that.) They'll learn to heed Chris' warnings eventually I'm sure! Lol, thanks for the review, another would be nice!

Jessie: Thanks, hope you thought this chapter was just as good! Please review again!

ShaedowCat: Hey, thanks, lol.

Rhia: Well now you have to wait on another update? Isn't the world just so unfair? (sighs.) lol, anyway thanks for reviewing, here's a thought, do it again!

Mel11: Good, good, I'm not loosing my mind. Well I probably am but that's not the point right now. Or maybe it is? Moving not so swiftly on, I'm glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing.

AngelBlack: Thanks, how was this chapter one liner wise?

CharmedBookworm: Will do, thanks for reading.

Karen: Thank you! well I don't have many questions to answer, the chapter did them for me! but thanks for an idea which you will see in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Send another one!

ILovedrew88: Thanks, and it was my half birthday, lol. Also known as an excuse to get reviews, but it seemed to work. Glad you like my story!


	15. The Little Sister and The Big Problem

Back to the Past

Chapter 15: The Little Sister and the Big Problem

A/N: This should probably be two chapters the battle and the aftermath but overall I didn't want to end on 17 chapters, it just seemed weird. (I have issues I know.)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The demon stood back and let go as Phoebe dropped over and fell on the floor.

"Phoebe!" yelled Piper, desperately trying to get to her sister.

"Leo!" yelled Paige. "Leo!"

"He's in the underworld, remember?" said Wyatt, coldly smiling at them. "He can't hear you."

"In that case," said Piper. "Chris!" she yelled as Wyatt made his way towards Paige, an evil glint in his eye and the athame in his hand splattered with her sister's blood.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris and Patricia orbed into the manor conservatory. After looking around to make sure everything seemed normal, Chris went straight over to the large trunk beside the patio doors and rummaged through it until he found the crystals while Patricia kept watch, hands at the ready just in case. "Got them," he said, putting a few of them into his pockets and holding the remaining few. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we check that everything's ok upstairs?" asked Patricia.

"We can't take the chance," said Chris with a sigh. "Evil Wyatt could be alive and killing any minute now," he said as he orbed back to P3 and Patricia reluctantly followed him.

They arranged the crystals in the appropriate order and set the cage.

"There," said Chris, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "That should hold him."

Then he heard the frantic calls of his mom and Paige, he walked over to Patricia and grabbed her hand. "What is it?" she asked.

"They're in trouble," he said orbing them both back to the manor.

When they materialised in the attic and saw Wyatt about to stab Paige, Chris instinctively waved his arm and sent him flying across the attic away from her.

"What the hell?" asked Chris, rushing over to Phoebe. "We _just_ locked him up in the crystal cage," he said gesturing to Wyatt who was trying to get up out the wreckage of the wooden table Chris had thrown him into.

"Uh, Chris, I think that's our Wyatt," said Patricia, sending one of the demons across the room with a squint, away from Paige. "The other Wyatt used a potion on him to reverse his morality," she told them, untying Paige, who got up and started fighting the demon that was holding Piper.

"Did it ever occur to you that that might have been a useful thing to tell us earlier?" asked Chris, desperately trying to heal his aunt. "It's not working, I'm too pissed off right now to find the trigger to heal," he said getting up. "Patricia I want you to get out of here, _now,_ it's too dangerous for you," he said using his telekinesis to cause Wyatt to fall down again before turning and doing the same to the third demon, who had been holding Phoebe.

Chris ignored her protests as he grabbed some exploding potion out of a bag on the ground and threw it at one demon causing him to go up in flames. "Go! Don't come back unless we call for you!" he yelled and reluctantly Patricia ran out of the attic and orbed out.

"Paige," yelled Chris as she ducked punch. "Orb Phoebe to Leo, he can heal her," he ordered throwing another potion vial at the demon Paige was fighting who also disappeared in flames.

Paige immediately ran over to her sister and flung her arms round her shoulder, picking her up on her feet. "Come on sweetie, hold it together, we're going to get you to Leo," said Paige as she walked her injured sister out to the attic stairs so that they would be able to orb out of the manor.

Piper was busy kicking the last demon, with her hands still tied behind her back when Wyatt got up. "Note to self," said Piper and she quickly turned her back to the demon gesturing frantically with her hands trying to blow him up. Instead, she vanquished their bookshelf. "Learn to channel powers through eyes for situations like this," she told herself.

"Wyatt," pleaded Chris as his brother walked towards him. "I don't want to hurt you," he managed to get out before an energy ball came flying at him, which he redirected so it vanquished the demon Piper has fighting instead. "Doesn't mean I won't," he said waving his arm as Piper came and stood beside him, "Untie me already!" she demanded as Wyatt stood up again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(OW) Wyatt slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was still in P3. He noticed the crystals that were arranged around him and stood as perfectly still as he could, not wanting to get shocked. He knew from the amount of demons that he had seen held in the confinements of the crystal cage, that it was not a pleasant experience.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, summoning one of his many demonic servants. "My Lord," he heard as he opened his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face to see a demon bowing in front of him.

"Do me a favour will you?" asked (OW) Wyatt. "Would you be so kind as to kick away one of these nasty blue crystals?"

"Of course My Lord," said the demon, hurrying towards (OW) Wyatt and the crystals. "At once," he said kicking away one of the crystals and thus breaking the magical concentration of the crystals and deactivating the cage.

"Thank you," said (OW) Wyatt, stretching his limbs, still a little groggy from all the potions he had been hit with. "That will be all," he informed his servant who obligingly bowed before shimmering out.

"Now let's see how my brat of a brother and my other self are getting on," he said to himself, shimmering back to his lair. He walked over to a bowl of water, put a few drops of some essential oils in it and placed his hands over it, saying an incantation.

"Surface of water, I beseech thee, to show me what I wish to see."

(OW) Wyatt peered into the bowl and the water's surface filled with colour and depicted the events that were happening in the manor attic. Chris was flinging Wyatt across the room and Wyatt was sending energy balls at him, which Piper was freezing. She was also throwing potions at him but Wyatt had put up his shield to protect him from them.

"Well that's not very fair, ganging up on him like that," said (OW) Wyatt. "Not to mention not very entertaining. Let's make this a whole lot more interesting."

(OW) Wyatt summoned ten demons who all appeared as rapidly as the first had, and bowed in a similar manner, eager to please. "Go to the Charmed One's attic, they are not all there. Help the one who looks like me."

The demons all shimmered out and (OW) Wyatt watched in the water as they arrived in the attic and Chris and Piper stood back to back, ready to take them all on, outnumbered eleven to two.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Leo!" said Paige as they materialised in the underworld, Phoebe dropping to the ground.

"Oh my God, Paige, what happened?" asked Leo rushing over to his bleeding sister-in-law and placing his hands over her gushing wound and healing it.

"Your eldest son went all evil on us and stabbed her," said Paige. "Don't worry, he's under the effect of a potion the Wyatt from the other world hit him with," said Paige upon seeing Leo's frightened expression.

"Are you ok?" asked Adam, going over to Paige and giving her a quick hug and kiss.

"Yeah," she assured, "My wrists are just a little raw from fighting against that demon's grip."

"Better?" asked Leo, helping Phoebe to her feet.

"Much, thanks," said Phoebe. "So what did you guys find out?"

"Nothing good," said Adam. "I've never seen the underworld this organised. The Wyatt from the other world really whipped these guys into shape. As far as we can tell every single demon has seemed to have conformed to Wyatt's rule."

"Plus the preparations are being made to swear him in as the new Source," said Leo.

"All that in a week?" asked Paige, who was verging on impressed. "Say what you like about him, he may be evil and all but he most certainly is efficient."

"We should probably get back," said Phoebe. "We can deal with disorganising the underworld once we send Wyatt back to his own world."

"Yeah you're right," agreed Paige. "You two should go back to your house Adam," said Paige. "Patricia is there, go make sure she is ok, Jason isn't likely to help her keep calm."

"That's an understatement," said Phoebe. "She's probably the one trying to calm him down."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Wyatt did what?" asked Jason, who was close to hysterics.

"He was turned evil and stabbed Phoebe," said Patricia relatively calmly as she rummaged through Adam's potion cupboard. "Don't worry though," she said, taking some ingredients down and putting them on the kitchen counter. "Paige orbed her to Leo so I'm sure she's fine."

"So let me get this straight," said Jason. "You just tell me my wife was stabbed by her nephew then tell me not to worry?"

"Mmm hmm," said Patricia, lifting a pot off the stand and placing it over the hob.

"You're crazy," said Jason, pacing the kitchen. "Defiantly a Halliwell," he muttered under his breath.

Patricia smiled, picking up on what he had said. "I hear they're thinking of making that a saying you know," she joked. "As crazy as a Halliwell," she said with a smile when she realised he didn't know what she meant.

Jason felt the corners of his mouth twitch and the next thing he knew he was smiling, he couldn't help it, his wife had been stabbed and here he was smiling at a fourteen year old's joke.

"So what exactly are you doing?" he asked as he watched the young girl add various herbs and oils to the bubbling pot.

"Making a potion to bring Wyatt back to good," said Patricia. "Well I think I am anyway."

"You think you are?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, I'm not really following a recipe or anything, I couldn't find the Evans family Book of Shadows so I'm just making it up as I go along," she said, adding some powdered toadstool to the mixture.

"And that will work?" asked Jason.

"I hope so," said Patricia. "I mean I saw most of what was put into the original potion so I have a good idea of what to put in to counteract it. Plus you know mom improvises stuff like this all the time and it always seems to work for her," she rationalised.

"Yes but your mom is a Charmed One," said Jason.

"And she taught me well," said Patricia, lifting some eye of newt. She held it up high over the pot and let it go, freezing it in midair. "Stand back," she advised Jason, walking to the other side of the room herself.

"Another little trick I learnt from mom," she informed him when he gave her a strange look. She waved her hand, the ingredient unfroze and fell into the pot and gave off a loud bang, and lots of smoke as several things around the pot fell over.

"Potion's done," Patricia told him chirpily, going back over to the pot.

"What potion?" asked Leo, who had just orbed in with Adam.

"Oh hi dad," said Patricia, nervously. "How'd the fact finding mission Paige sent you on go? Is Aunt Phoebe ok?" she asked trying to distract them.

"What potion Patricia?" insisted Leo.

"The one to return Wyatt's sense of morality to normal," said Patricia as if nothing was wrong. "It just needs to cool."

"And just how exactly were you planning on getting it to them?" asked Leo, his arms crossed.

"Uh, I was going to orb in and throw it at him?" said Patricia as though it was the most obvious plan in the world.

"Absolutely not," said Leo.

"But Dad!" protested Patricia.

"No Patricia, I'm not budging on this one. I just had to heal Phoebe who got stabbed so there's no way in hell I am letting you go there and that's final!" said Leo. "The girls will find a way, they always do."

"_Is_ Phoebe ok?" asked Jason anxiously.

"Yeah man, as good as new," said Adam.

Patricia's mind was in over drive. She had to get that potion to them, she knew it would work, it had to. The problem was getting away from the three of them. 'I could always freeze them,' she thought to herself. 'No that won't work, Adam won't freeze, he's a witch too. I know, I can say a spell,' she thought. 'Ok, this can't be too hard, Chris makes spells up on the spot all the time. Just speak from your heart in rhyme,' she told herself, echoing the words of wisdom Paige had given her in a weekly dose of spells.

She froze the room and grabbed the potion, which she had put into glass vials, and stuck a couple in her pocket as spares.

"Patricia," warned Adam, upon noticing Leo and Jason were frozen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," said Patricia.

"Don't do anything to be sorry for," begged Adam.

Patricia gave him a regretful look before starting to make up a spell.

"Uh, these three won't let me go help out,

Because they think I'm in too deep," she started.

"Patricia . . ." pleaded Adam, who didn't want to be held responsible when Leo unfroze and realised his daughter was gone.

"Umm . . ." she said shaking her hands trying to summon some inspiration.

"So give me a chance to get away,

By making them all fall asleep!" she finished triumphantly. She watched proudly as the three men in front of her fell to the ground with their eyes closed. She went to check their pulses, just to be sure, when the sound of snoring coming from them made her grin.

"How the sisters get any sleep with that noise going on is beyond me," she said orbing out.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(OW) Wyatt watched intently as Piper blew up another two demons while Phoebe levitated and kicked another in the head, before landing and throwing a vanquishing potion at him. Another demon with a sword ran at Paige who simply called for it before using it to cut off his head.

Meanwhile Chris and Wyatt were locked in battle, and had been for quite some time, and it didn't look as though it was going to end anytime soon. (OW) Wyatt watched all of them in their fights with great interest, the skill of the Charmed Ones was quite literally legendary but yet he found himself most impressed by Chris and Wyatt's fight.

He found it remarkable that although Wyatt had more powers they appeared to be evenly matched. Chris would fling Wyatt across the room, Wyatt would throw an energy ball at him. Chris would divert it and throw some random potion at him, Wyatt would blow it up or set fire to it before it could reach him, then throw an athame at Chris, which of course Chris used his telekinesis to throw back before Wyatt froze it.

As the demon numbers were reduced until there was only one left, which Piper quickly blew up, (OW) Wyatt realised that it was now his other self that was out numbered. He shimmered into the manor attic clapping, causing everyone to turn round and for Chris and Wyatt to stop fighting, both breathing heavily.

"What a show," he said. "I must say I was completely riveted."

"Well we aim to please," said Chris, walking over to his mother and aunts' side, ready for anything, making sure the spell was still in his pocket. He just had to wait for the right moment.

The two Wyatts stood side by side, both with identical cold, evil expressions on their faces as they formed (OW) Wyatt formed a fireball in his hand and Wyatt formed an energy ball.

"Then no more games," said (OW) Wyatt. "Please die," he said as Chris and the Charmed Ones prepared themselves to levitate over them, freeze, divert and call for them respectively.

Just then a stream of blue lights shone into the attic and Patricia appeared. She froze (OW) Wyatt and threw the potion at the other, who promptly collapsed to the ground and his energy ball extinguished.

"Patricia what the hell are you doing here?" demanded Piper and Chris in unison.

"Saving your ass apparently," she said observing the situation.

"I doubt that," said Chris, indignant.

"What was that potion?" asked Piper.

"Uh it should reverse Wyatt's morality and bring him back to normal," said Patricia. "Though I'm not entirely sure if it worked."

Just then, Patricia's freeze wore off (OW) Wyatt and both him and the fireball started moving again. The sisters gave a little yelp and all ducked but with a wave of his hand Chris, sent it into the wall. As (OW) Wyatt formed another, Piper let out an irritated moan and froze him again.

"There," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "That should hold him for longer than yours did."

"How'd you know which one to hit with it and which one to freeze?" asked Phoebe, who couldn't tell the difference between the two Wyatt's.

Chris had a grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?" asked Phoebe.

"You asked Patricia how she knew which witch was which," he said, his cheshire grin only getting wider.

The Charmed Ones rolled their eyes and looked to Patricia for an answer.

"Uh duh, the Wyatt from the other world was quite clearly the one dressed head to toe in black. I mean demons 101 people! Once you turn to evil, everything in your wardrobe becomes black, Wyatt just hasn't had time to change him clothes. Honestly and you call yourselves good witches," she said with her hand on her hip and a smug expression firmly in place.

"Ok, so let's say the spell already," said Chris, taking the post it out of his pocket and handing it to the Charmed Ones.

"A place and a world for everyone,

And to everyone their world and place,

Return those who have been moved,

Back to their own time and space."

When the sisters finished saying the spell, the triquetra that was still on the wall turned a glittering blue as it created a time portal.

"Ok then," said Chris looking at it with confusion. "I didn't expect it to work like that, I was expecting this one here to be carried off in white lights," he said.

"Must have been the whole 'world' factor you added to the spell," said Paige.

Once again they had to think on their feet when the freeze wore off and (OW) Wyatt started moving again. Paige called for the fireball and extinguished it.

(OW) Wyatt looked at the open portal and laughed. "You really think you are going to get me to go through that thing?" he asked.

"Not willingly," said Chris, waving his hand sending (OW) Wyatt towards the portal but (OW) Wyatt shimmered out half way there and appeared behind Phoebe and tried to grab her.

Phoebe levitated quickly into the air and tried to kick (OW) Wyatt, but he grabbed her leg and flung her into the wall and she collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Evil Wyatt!" called Paige, attempting to orb him into the time portal but he somehow managed to break out of the orbs and waved his arm, sending her flying across the room.

Chris did the same to (OW) Wyatt, trying to line him up with the portal again. Piper froze a fireball that he was sending at Phoebe who was running towards him, trying to kick him into the portal. But at the last moment, (OW) Wyatt levitated into the air causing Phoebe to go skidding towards the portal.

Chris used his telekinesis to stop her just as she was about to enter in and slip into the other world. (OW) Wyatt threw an energy ball at him which Chris sent back but (OW) Wyatt easily avoided it.

(OW) Wyatt then went over Wyatt and took the athame off him, using his telekinesis to bock and avoid their attacks. He then shimmered over to behind Patricia , who had been standing in the corner out of the way, as ordered to by both Piper and Chris.

He appeared behind her, with the athame to her throat and immediately the attacks on him stopped as the Charmed Ones and Chris walked cautiously towards them.

"Hands where I can see them," said (OW) Wyatt. "Just one magical gesture on any of your behalf's will result on her throat being slit. I must say you can most certainly hold your own," he said, enjoying the looks on their faces.

"Let her go," said Piper.

"Or what?" asked (OW) Wyatt.

"Or I will grind your bones to make my bread," said Piper, seriously.

(OW) Wyatt laughed, backing away from them, pressing the blade to Patricia's throat.

"If you hurt her," said Chris through gritted teeth, "I will not hesitate for one second to kill you and screw the consequences of affecting the timeline and I will not regret it for one second either," said Chris.

"I don't doubt that," said (OW) Wyatt, "But, I don't doubt that you would die trying either."

"Ok, that's it," said Piper, who with a swift hand gesture froze him before he could react.

"Athame," called Paige holding out her hand. The blade reappeared in it and she looked at it with self satisfaction as Patricia ran over to Piper and Chris who both smothered her in hugs.

"Will you please stop being caught by him?" asked Piper. "It's really not good for my nerves."

"Ok people, let's get this over with," said Phoebe. "Before I get stabbed again."

Chris waved his hand and moved (OW) Wyatt in front of the time portal.

"Wait," said Piper, stepping forwards, just as Chris was about to send him through it.

"Are you kidding me? After all of this you want to put sending him back off?" he asked as if it was the stupidest plan he had ever heard and to his mind, it was.

Piper unfroze (OW) Wyatt's head. He looked about them confused, "What the hell?"

"Before we send you back I just wanted to tell you, god I know how silly this is to say in the circumstances but, be good. Don't be too hard on your little brother when he goes back to save you, he's not doing it to betray you, he's doing it to save you, remember that," Piper told him.

(OW) Wyatt looked at her as though she had gone mad.

"Chris, Patricia, say goodbye to your brother," said Piper smiling.

"Later," said Chris as Patricia waved and with a quick wave of the hand and a squint of the eyes, (OW) Wyatt went flying backwards into the time portal which promptly closed one he had passed through.

The five witches looked around them with relieved smiles on their face, it was finally over.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked when Piper headed for the attic door.

"To make dinner, I'm starving!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Oh my god! A demon must have gotten to them!" said Phoebe, rushing over to the three unconscious men on the kitchen floor.

"Oopsie," said Patricia.

Chris, Piper, Paige and Phoebe all turned to look at the young witch, demanding an answer.

Once Piper had made dinner she had sent Paige to go get Adam, Leo and Jason but she had came back, grabbed them, and orbed them all to Adam's family home where they saw the three of them flying on the ground.

"Oopsie?" asked Piper.

"I forgot to reverse the spell," said Patricia innocently.

"What spell?"

"They wouldn't let me go give you guys the potion to turn Wyatt back so I cast an itsy bitsy spell," she said innocuously.

"You cast a spell unsupervised on family members?" asked Piper, who at this point was yelling.

"It wasn't unsupervised," insisted Patricia. "There were three adults present and two of them are magical!"

"It doesn't count when you are casting the spell on them and **_you_**," said Piper, turning towards her youngest son who was watching them with much amusement. "I would wipe that smirk off my face if I were you because this is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? How is this my fault?" asked Chris who was at a loss to see how this had anything to do with him.

"You're a bad influence," said Piper.

"I fail to see how that has anything to do with this little matter," said Chris.

"Hmm let's see casting unsupervised spells, who does that sound like?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Wyatt," said Chris and Patricia in perfect unison.

Piper couldn't help but smile at the identical innocent looks on their faces, and seeing that her sisters were not bothering to hide how funny they had found it, she might as well have too.

"Just undo the spell," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok," said Patricia, trying to think of a spell.

"End this spell, restore the consciousness' I have taken,

And with this undo let these three now awaken."

"Nice rhyme," said Chris.

"Thanks," she said as Leo, Adam and Jason slowly began to wake up. "Somehow I don't think they will be just as impressed."

"Stick to the plan," he mumbled to her as the sisters helped their respective significant others to their feet.

"What plan?" whispered Patricia.

"Blame Wyatt, always blame Wyatt," said Chris, walking over to the other side of the kitchen and pretending to look busy.

"Patricia . . ." said Leo. "I'm waiting for a reasonable explanation," he said tapping his foot impatiently.

"You could be waiting a _long_ time in that case," said Adam, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the ground.

"I had to get that potion to them and you wouldn't let me go so I had to find a way. I'm sorry but I had to help and getting Wyatt back to normal was the only way I could think of doing that. So really, when you think about it, this is Wyatt's fault," said Patricia in the one breath, smiling when she looked over at Chris who was giving her the thumbs up.

"Where _is_ Wyatt?" asked Jason, not giving Leo the chance to scold Patricia some more.

"In the attic," said Phoebe. "Unconscious."

"Is he ok?" asked Leo.

"Yeah he's fine," said Piper walking over to her husband and wrapping herself in his arms. "Well I think so anyway, the potion Patricia hit him with really must be doing the business," she said looking at her daughter with a hint of pride.

"I just wanted to be sure it worked," explained Patricia with a shrug.

"Ok come on, dinner's getting cold," said Paige, taking Adam's hand, preparing to orb.

"You cooked?" asked Adam.

"Don't be ridiculous honey, I value my life," she said orbing them back to the manor.

"I'm just going to call the girls at their friend's house and tell them that everything's ok and that we are back in the manor," said Jason, heading for the phone.

"You can do that after we eat," said Piper, taking Jason's hand so that they were all joined and Leo orbed them into the manor dining room and Chris and Patricia followed suit.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After dinner, when all the grown ups were down stairs, Chris and Patricia had been sent to check on Wyatt and clean up some of the mess in the attic. When they got there, Wyatt was still slumped over on the floor.

"Is it just me or is there drool dripping from his mouth onto the floor?" asked Chris.

"It's not just you," said Patricia after closer inspection. "And can I be the first to say 'eww.'"

"Yeah well you're not the one who has to share a room with him," said Chris, picking up a splintered table leg and putting it in the bin he had brought with him from downstairs.

"Thank God," said Patricia, helping her brother to pick up some of the table debris.

"You know you have some serious potential there young wicca," said Chris.

"You think?" asked Patricia, delighted by the compliment.

"I know," said Chris. "I mean in between getting kidnapped and having a knife put to your throat you were resourceful, quick thinking and intuitive. Also you proved that you work well under pressure with that whole potion making deal and you knew when to disobey orders when it matters."

"Like someone else I know then," she said, grinning at her brother.

"Wyatt?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah," said Patricia. "Wyatt the Rule-breaker, that's the one."

Chris laughed, "Sounds like some kind of superhero. Well that superhero ain't going to be too happy when he wakes up and finds out he turned evil again and had to be saved by a younger sibling . . . again."

"If he ever wakes up that is," said Patricia, looking at her unconscious older brother. "I have a feeling I added a little too much powdered toadstool."

"Ah well, it'll just give him a chance to sleep this whole fiasco off," said Chris, sweeping up some shards of glass.

"And what a confusing one it has been," said Patricia, sitting down on the battered and scorch marked couch.

"You don't know the half of it," said Chris. "We only had time to give you the short version of what happened when we were in the past."

"God," said Patricia. "Sometime if I'm looking for an excuse not to do homework, I may just come to you for the full story."

"Sure thing," said Chris.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you shrunk or something?"

"Uh no, why you ask? Do I look smaller?"

"Sort of, it's just that your clothes are like two sizes too big for you," Patricia observed.

Chris looked down at his clothes, "Huh, so they are, never really realised. We had to use the few clothes my other self had left there when in the past," he explained. "He was twenty two so, you know, they're too big for me and I haven't had the chance to change yet."

"Is Wyatt wearing them too?" asked Patricia, studying her eldest brother.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I just thought he looked considerably cooler than usual."

"Oh yeah," said Chris smugly. "Even in an alternate world where my brother is an evil power mad tyrant I still manage to look cool. It just goes to prove it's impossible for me to not be cool!"

"Chris, I hate to break it to you, but you are really not that cool," said Patricia.

"Shut up."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I am so tired," said Phoebe, yawning, "Would it be wrong if I went to bed at nine o' clock on a Friday night?"

"Yes," said Piper. "But we'll forgive you."

"I think we are getting too old for this," said Phoebe, sitting down with her sisters, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Speak for yourself," said Paige. "I think I'm still on an adrenaline rush, I was thinking about hitting a club," she said. "But probably, definitely P3," she added upon seeing Piper's glare.

Piper smiled. "Better, but you can count me out, I'm with Phoebe on this one. I think I'm going to have an early night. There is something about time travelling that really takes it out of you."

"Especially after the week we've had," said Phoebe.

"I quite enjoyed it," said Paige, causing Piper and Phoebe to turn and stare at her, both possibly thinking a straight jacket was in order.

"One bump on the head too many I guess," said Phoebe.

"Well not the being held captive my demons part," said Page.

"Uh, what other part to the past week was there?" asked Piper. "Or did you enjoy my son turning evil and trying to kill us?"

"Not particularly," said Paige. "I mean seeing how well Wyatt, Chris and even Patricia coped was really quite assuring."

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.

"I mean, as you said, we are getting older and we're not going to be doing this forever. I don't know about you but I definitely plan on having a retirement date. Fighting well into my seventies like Grams did is so not on the cards for me," said Paige. "So it's nice to know that the younger generation will be able to keep it together."

"You know, I never thought I'd say this," said Piper. "But I think you're right Paige," she said with a grin as her sister playfully hit her on the arm. "I thought I'd hate it, and if they ask, I do but I do enjoy the fact that they can battle demons by themselves. As Paige said, it's very reassuring."

"I just hope Polly can kick as much ass as your three can," said Phoebe.

"Why thank you," said Piper. "They did kind of kick ass didn't they?"

"Oh yeah," said Paige.

"Can I ask you two something?" asked Piper.

"Sure sweetie, anything," said Phoebe.

"I'm the good sister, right? I'm the one who always lives up to her obligations, I follow the rules, I tried to have a life away from magic. In high school I did my homework, attended class, I was valedictorian for God's sake!"

Her sisters nodded, wondering where this was leading.

"So how come you got the good kids and I got the ones that take after you two?"

Phoebe and Paige just laughed at the serious expression on their sister's face.

"Honey, we both know that's not how it works!" said Phoebe. "Besides you have wonderful kids that can look after themselves, that's priceless."

"I know, I know," admitted Piper. "It just occurred to me earlier and I found it funny and so I though I should share."

"Well it's not entirely accurate, I mean Wyatt's a bit of a goody two shoes and honey," said Paige. "One outta three ain't bad."

"I always thought it was two out of three that wasn't bad," said Piper.

"Beggars can't be choosers Piper," said Paige getting up.

"Ok now you're just spouting off sayings," said Phoebe.

"So what if I am?" asked Paige. "Now if you two lovely ladies will excuse me, I am going to go grab my boyfriend and head down to P3 and let my hair down. I need a serious stress relief."

"Good luck with that," said Phoebe. "There's a game on and the three of them are glued to the TV."

"Well I have my ways of persuading him," said Paige. "See you guys later."

"See ya," said Phoebe. "Have fun!"

"Not too much fun or you'll regret it in the morning!" yelled Piper after her.

"I won't," said Paige, heading out the door with Adam.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I am never drinking again," said Paige, the next morning, or should I say afternoon, as she gently sipped her coffee.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her youngest sister as she poured herself a cup.

"Well for at least another 8 hours or so," said Paige with a shrug.

The manor's doorbell rang and Paige let out a groan. "Somebody stop the madness!"

Chris grinned, "I'll get it," he said getting up and heading for the door, where he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey stranger," said Katie, smiling at her best friend.

Chris took a step back and yelled into the house, "Wyatt, it's for you!" He turned back to see Katie standing with an embarrassed look on her face.

"So you know," she said.

"I know," confirmed Chris. "He'll be down in a moment, he's just getting out of the shower I think."

"Oh come on Chris, don't be like that," said Katie, pleadingly.

"Like what?" asked Chris innocently.

Kate narrowed her eyes, "You know like what," she said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

Chris couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. "It's just weird."

"I know," said Katie quietly. "I don't know how weird yet cause I mean you two just disappeared for like a week and I haven't had a chance to talk to either of you."

"Yeah," said Chris, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"Where were you?" asked Katie.

It was at that moment Wyatt appeared in the hall, "Who is it?" he asked, coming towards the door, going red as soon as he saw who it was.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," said Katie, who was looking just as uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go pretend I have something better to do," said Chris.

"You don't have to," said Wyatt.

"I know," said Chris, giving him a small smile, leaving the doorway and heading back into the kitchen where Paige was trying to talk Piper into making her breakfast.

"Breakfast?" asked Piper. "I should be making you lunch!"

"Just make me something," said Paige, looking hopefully at her sister.

"Hey everyone," said Patricia entering the kitchen. "Is it too late to get some breakfast?" she asked her mom.

Paige sat u triumphantly, "See Piper! Don't do it for me, do it for the children!"

"Speaking of children," said Piper with a smile when she saw who hadjust came into the house.

"Mom!" yelled Petulia dropping her bags on the kitchen floor as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hey sweetie," said Paige. "Did you and Polly have a good time at your friend's house?"

"Yeah," said Petulia. "Did you have a good time in the past?" she asked as he also hugged Piper and Chris.

The three of them looked about at each other smiling.

"Oh yeah," said Chris. "It was one big barrel of laughs."

Adam and Polly walked into the kitchen then. "Hey guys," said Polly, hugging them as well. "Where's mom and dad?"

"At the newspaper, pretending to work," said Piper.

"Hey," said Adam, giving Paige a kiss. "You're up."

"You too," said Paige.

"Well driving kind of requires one to be awake," he joked.

"So that's what I'm doing wrong," said Paige, causing them to laugh.

"Chris, was that your friend Katie I saw at the door with Wyatt on the way in?" asked Petulia.

"Yep," said Chris.

"Ooh, I wonder what's going on there," said Petulia excitedly. "Do I smell romance?"

"Not if mom is right," said Chris.

Piper looked at her son questioningly. "Oh well when we were in the past, your past self thought he was gay," explained Chris.

Coffee came spurting out of Paige's mouth as she started laughing.

"She did? That's priceless, that didn't happen with us! Tell me everything," she said smiling.

Piper, Paige, Adam, Patricia, Petulia and Polly all sat around the Halliwell kitchen, listening as Chris retold the story.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Just so you know, that has been the longest chapter in this story. Ok people, just the very short (and possibly very crap) epilogue to go!

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Flephanie: yay! You're back! I thought you'd abandoned me! Do you know that you could have just reviewed each chapter as you went along and I would have got more reviews? Lol only joking I loved getting all that feedback in the one review! But there was so much of it that I'm not sure where to start so I'm not going to! Thanks for all the kind words lol, glad you are still reading!

Good Witch: Lol, it took me a while but I did continue. Glad you like my story and look! No cliff-hanger this one! I was good!

Emma15: Thanks, I worked hard to try and keep it an evil surprise so I'm glad it worked! I'm happy you like Patricia cause she and the other characters will be in the sequel more. Thanks for the review!

PhyscoKitty3: Of course they can't die! Don't be ridiculous! Thanks for the review.

Crimson Amber: Ok, thank you, hope you keep reading.

Zeria: Thanks and ok, no Chris didn't undo the anti-orb thing, not entirely sure why you thought he did and yes Piper put baby Chris down! She put him down when big Chris came into the room! Go check for yourself!

Calen: Thanks for the review, glad you like.

Ashlee: Why thank you, lol. Hope you keep reading!

ShaedowCat: Thanks.

Ilovedrew88: Thanks, only one 'chapter' to go now! Good to know you will be reading the sequel!

AngelBlack: Thanks, good to know someone is still laughing out there. Thanks for the review! (All four of them, lol!)

Karen: Aww, don't cry, look they didn't die, everyone's ok! Lol, thanks for reviewing.

Rafiki: Yes, chapter 15 was really long, don't you think?

CharmedBookworm: I heard that season 7 is going to be the last one too! I'm soooooooooo going to cry!

Jessie: Ok, he's not evil now, there you go. Thanks for reviewing!

BuffSpike: Thanks.

AllAboutElephants22: Yay! New reviewer! Woo! Lol, glad you like my story. So happy you think it's funny.

Nighttime Writer: Another new reader, wow this is a good day! Lol, yeah I hope your brain is functioning now! Thanks for the review.

SickleSword:Lol, Thank you, hope you keep reading!

Eternal-Sunshine3002: Lol, thanks. I got lots of random little reviews from you at random chapters, it was nice.


	16. Epilogue: A Tale of Two Brothers

Back to the Past

Epilogue: A Tale of Two Brothers

A/N: Today, Monday, the 30th August is a historical date. Today is the first time that I, of the pen name Dominique1, actually got round to finishing a story. I am so bloody impressed with myself.

Sorry it took so long, my cousin got married on Saturday and I was a bridesmaid so it kind of took up my entire week with rehearsals and whatnot. Plus I kind of obsessed over this chapter!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

D.O.B: 16th May 2002

Date: 16th May 2020

P.O. V.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It's a different world they said, it's all circumstantial they said, you would not do those things they said. Liars! The whole fricken lot of them! I turned evil and tried to kill mom and the aunts and in a way, again.

Ok, so I was under the influence of a potion as everyone keeps telling me (well, everyone except Chris) but it doesn't make what I did any less real. The point is, that if I was evil, I would have no qualms about doing those things.

The thing about being evil is, that you have no restrictions, no moral guidelines and I guess I enjoyed that aspect of it, there was a side of me that really loved being able to use my powers without fear of personal gain, and that really scares me, it just felt so natural.

Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe sat me down and started telling me stories that I had heard a million times before about the numerous times when they had each turned evil. It was excruciating, I really began to wish that I could have just gotten over it. Maybe then, my younger siblings wouldn't have taken it upon themselves to throw water balloons at me . . . don't ask. The point is I got soaked for no plausible reason.

I just felt so bad for what had happened, I mean the sisters could rant on all they like about how I was under the influence of a potion but the fact of the matter is that I stabbed Aunt Phoebe. She wasn't feeling great so she spent a lot of the following week in bed and I felt it was my duty to act as her servant, keeping her in a great supply of juice and tea and whipping her up anything she wanted to eat, even though most of the time she insisted she didn't want anything but I knew she must have been hungry. I was right as well, for every time I went back to check on her, the plate would be cleared, I felt better after that.

In between waiting on Aunt Phoebe I managed to sort things out with Katie and Elizabeth. As awkward as it was that day at the door with her and Chris I have to say it was the better of the two encounters. For the first time in my life I wished that I had listened to Chris. He had told me that telling Elizabeth that I had cheated on her with Katie was not a good idea and boy was he right.

When I told her, she completely freaked out and started screaming and yelling. Then when I said that Katie and I were going to give things a go she hit me! Right in front of everyone too! It was awful.

Anyway, things have been going pretty well with Katie and me since then. I mean we have fights all the time but we always make up afterwards. I mean we have only been going out for like two months and we have already broken up three times! I've never had this much confrontation with a girlfriend before, but I think it is what is making it so intense. We agree about very few things and it just keeps it so interesting. We get on so well, when we are not fighting anyway, that it is really, really, strange.

Our favourite thing to do together is to creep Chris out. It's just so much fun! We always go out of our way to kiss or be all coupley in front of him cause the look on his face is priceless! He scrunches it up and goes "Guys! Stop it! You are totally wigging me out!" It is just brilliant, he's not used to us being together yet and is pretty uncomfortable with it but I know he is completely alright with it. I mean for one thing I asked him and for another it is Chris we are talking about, he is a big fan of speaking his mind. If it bothered him that much I'm sure we would have heard about it by now.

I do feel like I am slowly but surely becoming my younger brother. I'm beginning to think that Katie must be a bad influence on me. Suddenly, I find myself staying out past my curfew to spend time with her and I go out with her instead of studying or doing my homework. My teachers are worried about the sudden change in my attitude concerning school about the lack of preparation that goes into my work. Plus mom walked in on Katie and me making out on the couch the other day. It was awful, Katie couldn't stop grinning but I had never been more embarrassed in my life. At dinner, mom kept giving me this knowing smile then Paige and Phoebe began to do the same. I feel bad now for laughing at Chris when he got shouted at for these things cause when it is happening to you it's not just as funny.

The good news is that I got a new power. I now have the ability to conjure . . . and man does that piss Chris off. It's such a cool power all I have to do is think of something, anything I want and it appears in my hand. It did come however, with a lecture from mom about being careful with how I use it for fear of personal gain. I can see her point, it's a power that is easily used for my own non-magical agenda, but that doesn't make me feel like she is being any less of a spoil sport.

I turned 18 today and mom finally let me take Excalibur out of the stone. It's such an amazing sword, even if Aunt Phoebe hadn't have given us some basic training with swords I know I would be able to wield it appropriately. It practically hums when you swing it and it guides you, it feels like it gives you this awesome power boost.

Mom wouldn't let us summon a demon to let me give a little test run though so I guess I will just have to wait not so patiently for the next demon attack before I get to use it in battle.

What's really sad is that my own little sister is now regularly taking the piss out of me. She keeps curtseying to me with these big extravagant gestures and calling me "King Wyatt." I mean it was amusing the first time she did it but by three o' clock when she had done it for what felt like the hundredth it was just damn irritating and I can't help but feel that was her intended reaction all along.

I'm having the best time though, mom threw me this huge party at P3 and let me invite all my friends, this place is packed and she booked a really good band to play. Katie is here too, she looks amazing, she's all dressed up. I haven't got to spend too much time with her yet though cause mom made Chris come and she is keeping him company. It is probably for the best as there is a large majority of my friends that Chris wouldn't mind beating the crap out of and they feel the same about him, so Katie is sort of acting like a chaperone.

I love that about her, she so up for a fight or argument herself but she can always see the rational side of things, even in the heat of the moment. The truth is that if a fight did break out she probably would be punching away but there she is, trying to keep Chris calm. I have to admit, I'm falling for her fast in a pretty major way. Going to college in a few months is going to kill me. I guess I will just have to spend as much time with her as I can between now and then.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell

D.O.B: 4th February 2004

Date: 16th May 2020

P. O. V.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

You know all in all I have to admit that March was an interesting month. For starters, I had just recently turned sixteen . . . woo hoo for me! Then you know, there was that whole travelling to the past to save my mom and aunts from ancient demons. That was an experience in itself.

There, I found out about this whole other world out there in which Wyatt was evil and I had to travel back in time to save him, where you know I get myself killed on my 23rd birthday, tough break.

I had all the memories removed of that world once we got back and things settled down. I still have a faint recollection of some of them, but at least now they feel like they happened to someone else.

It was fun trying to explain about the other world and my other self to Patricia; she was almost as confused as me.

Also I leant to heal, an achievement in itself. I was a little irritated when I found out that Aunt Paige's inspirational line about 'her having faith that I could do it so I just had to have the same faith in myself,' had came from the fact that when me and Wyatt had went to the past 16years ago I had learnt to heal then, not that she had faith in me.

It doesn't take away from the fact that I am all pleased with myself though, cause I also sort of mastered my invisibility because other than orbing, I've never really embraced my whitelighter half. I always tried to reject anything my dad gave me. I guess I just felt that since he was never really part of my life I didn't want to embrace the part of me he contributed to. I thought that it would just be an easy way for him to feel close to me, without having to put in much effort.

Now I realise that I'm just cutting off my nose to spite my face as mom would say. I was being childish and neglecting perfectly good powers! Plus, Wyatt can't do it which is what makes it so much better.

The other thing that made March such an interesting month was the fact that thanks to my little trip to the past, dad and I seem to be getting on much better. I think that it is just that I understand him better, cause now I realise that a lot of the things that I previously misjudged as him underestimating me was actually concern.

I mean when we were going to vanquish a demon he kept going on about how he didn't want me to go, that it wasn't safe for me but he rarely said such things about Wyatt's presence during a vanquish. I thought it was because he was just a nag who didn't think I could take care of myself, that I wasn't good enough to not get myself killed. Now, however I realise that he just didn't want to relive what happened with my other self.

Plus, he seems to have taken what I said to him in the past on board. He makes much more of an effort to spend time in the manor. We see him more or less every day now, which resolves a lot of the issues I had with him as well.

I've never seen mom this happy. On the Thursday family dinners when dad and me are sitting talking she just has this blissful look on her face and just beams at everyone around the table, she's just so pleased that we are getting on now.

I guess the extent of the impact the lack of communication between dad and me had had on her never really hit me before, which is making me feel slightly guilty, but I console myself with the fact that I did have my reasons.

It took Aunt Paige a full three days before she died her hair brown again, Phoebe got the money, I thought it would only take her two. When she came down the stairs with brunette locks on the Monday, Phoebe got up and did a little dance in front of me and mom saying "Pay up," over and over again in a sing song voice.

Aunt Phoebe went to bed for like a week though, with the exception of the above incident. The entire ordeal exhausted her both physically and mentally . . . poor little empath.

Patricia is still on a high from the big non vanquish - I honestly couldn't be more proud of her if I tried. Mom and Dad were a little angry at first about her little sleeping spell but we talked them round, spouting of the advantages of Patricia being able to think on her feet. She's been vanquishing demons with us ever since.

They even let her help out in screwing over the underworld. Basically we spent a couple of days going around and vanquishing the faction leaders and a few other random demons. We couldn't have let it as it was, we never would have survived, it was just so . . . organised!

Patricia's potion worked on Wyatt wonderfully, you know except for the fact he was unconscious for about 12 hours after she hit him with it. When he did wake up however, he couldn't stop apologising – it was brilliant! He waited on Aunt Phoebe hand and foot for like a fortnight! I did feel sorry for her, he kept trying to feed her food he had made himself. Aunt Phoebe didn't want to hurt his feelings cause she knew he was just being nice so as a result there is a lot of food in the bushes below her bedroom window.

He was pretty shaken up about the entire thing, though turning evil and trying to kill your aunt can do that to you, well not that I would know first hand or anything, though I'm sure my time will come.

I was right though, he moped about for ages about the fact that he had turned evil and needed a younger sibling to bail him out, he was pretty touchy for a while about it. He was subjected to hours of listening to the sister's brushes with evil plus me and Patricia helped talking him around. Well, we hit him with water balloons and told him to get over it and not take himself so seriously. The moping stopped soon after that.

Mom put my time travelling and bond breaking spells in the book. (Go me! Go me!) I was so pleased with myself; I paraded about the house like I owned it, looking all smug for the rest of the day. As she was doing it, I even sang a little song for Wyatt about how much better than him I was as none of his spells had ever made the book. He conjured an apple and took a bite out of it. I stopped.

I hate that! It's so unfair that he got a new power, I mean he's the one who turned evil! Yes, yes it was a potion blah, blah, bloody, blah. Mom had already told me off for using that "insignificant and circumstantial matter" against him. Damn Wyatt and his molecular rearranging powers!

Explaining my one-week absence to my friends and teachers was less than fun. In the end I told them that Wyatt and I had went on a spontaneous road trip to Salem to do some research to history. For obvious reasons they didn't believe me but that was the only explanation I gave so I'm sticking to it.

Tom and Benji are convinced I got really drunk and had to spend a week sleeping it off – I wish! The reality is much less fun. Anything further from the truth could not have been thought of I'm sure, but then again these _are_ my friends I'm talking about so I wouldn't challenge them.

Today is Wyatt's 18th birthday. We had a big ceremony earlier in the attic where mom finally let him extract Excalibur from the stone and we all applauded. I suggested summoning a demon so that Wyatt could give it a test run but mom wasn't having it. She gave me this big lecture about not bringing demons into the manor, and especially not on special occasions . . . it's safe to say I backed down. If I'd have known that she was going to freak out that much I would have kept the idea to myself.

It's so funny cause every time Wyatt enters a room, Patricia stands up and curtseys, addressing him as King Wyatt. I love my little sister, I really do. I mean honestly if she wasn't my little sister I would still so totally hang out with her, she's just so cool – must be a genetic thing.

Anyway, mom threw this big party at P3 for him with all of his brain dead friends. I tried to get out of it, I really did, but despite some of my best excuses, here I am. Mom is seriously scary when she gets an idea into her head i.e. me being subjected to spending several consecutive hours in a room filled with my least favourite people in the entire school and listening to crap music to celebrate the birth of my oh so wonderful yet socially retarded brother.

Thankfully Katie is hanging out with me and keeping me sane . . . well keeping me from starting fights in front of my mom, something which would not go down too well and most likely result in me being grounded until _my_ 18th birthday.

As Katie keeps reminding me, it is one thing for her to hear that I was involved in a fight but entirely another for her to _see_ me in a fight. It is that sole piece of information that is stopping me from going over to Richard Parks right now and punching that smug, superior look that he keeps flashing in my direction smack, bam of his face.

Wyatt and Katie talked things out and decided to give this crazy idea of them as a couple a go. He explained it to Elizabeth, who in my opinion took it rather well considering. She only punched him the once. He bruised, I laughed, he glared.

Plus that lunchtime she came up to Katie and started yelling at her saying that she was just "A fat, unpopular, junior little wench who was out to get anything she could get from anyone she could manipulate with her sadistic little ways," to which Katie retorted, "I am most certainly not fat," before laughing in her face and sitting back down.

Elizabeth didn't like being made a fool of in front of everyone so she pulled her off her seat by the hair. Before me, Benji or Tom even had a chance to stand up Katie had knocked her out cold. She got a Saturday morning detention but she still insists that it was totally worth it.

Despite the fact that Tom and Benji threatened to disown her, Katie has been seeing Wyatt ever since and I have to say it's been pretty weird. I mean Wyatt has been spending time with me and my friends just to hang out with her, it is just so wrong. Plus the whole kissing thing, I mean honestly they need to get a room!

I told them as much, a decision I regretted soon after when I came home one day to find that they had. My room in fact. Ok, ok so it is half Wyatt's but they did it just to piss me off, I know they did, the evil glint in Katie's eyes was the giveaway. I told Aunt Paige and she couldn't stop laughing. Apparently, it served me right.

From what I have heard, I'm not the only one to have walked in on them making out about the manor. Apparently the other day mom walked into the living room and just saw the girl on the couch on top of who she knew was _one_ of her sons and so she started yelling, "Christopher Perry Victor . . . Wyatt?" I personally would have paid to be there, well for that part anyway. Ah, that wonderful moment when mom realised that 'the good one' isn't all he's cracked up to be.

I've been wondering, since Wyatt turned evil and has been sneaking in late and being caught around the house with girls (well girl, singular) does this make me the good one? I asked mom, she just laughed before turning round and going back to whatever it was that she had been doing. Hope . . . crushed.

Even weirder than all of that though, is the strange feeling I'm getting when Katie and Wyatt are around, it's almost like I am, ugh just saying it is making me queasy, but it's almost like I'm jealous.

At first, I justified it as I was jealous because Wyatt was getting to spend more time with her than I was, and things just aren't the same when it's just me, Tom and Benji hanging about, doing nothing, and they think as much too.

But then, tonight it hit me. Katie came into P3 with her hair all done up and she was wearing heels and a skirt! I have known her since the 4th grade and I have never seen her in anything but jeans and trainers. When she came over to me, we talked for a bit before she said, "You can stop looking at me like that now."

"Like what?" I asked, innocently, for I had no idea that I was looking at her in any certain way. It was her reply that made me realise just what was going on with me.

"Like you have just realised that I am in fact a member of the female sex."

There it was, spelt out for me in black and white. Wyatt going out with Katie, made _me _realise that Katie was a girl.

Ok so don't get me wrong, I'm not _completel_y thick, it wasn't like I though she was a boy or anything, I did know that she was a girl, it just didn't _know _she was a girl if you know what I meanShe was always Katie, my best friend, Katie whips your ass at pool, Katie, starts fights with jocks, but now things were different, she was Katie . . . the girl. And not just any girl, she was Katie, my brother's girlfriend.

It's not like she hasn't been out with other guys before, it's just that I never had to spend a very large amount of my school day seeing them kissing.

I guess that I just see her differently now, I never really saw her as someone's girlfriend before, she was always just my friend, that she happened to be a girl was completely irrelevant. But it's different now, now it matters.

So when she stands there, waiting for a response, I smirk at her and tell her that it is the extra height that is throwing me off and it's just nice to be on the same eye level as her then crack some bad joke about how usually when it rains she is the last one to know.

It's when she rolls her eyes and smacks me on the shoulder, glaring at me playfully, that I realise that I wasn't lying before, it is nice to be on the same eye level as her, because now I fully appreciate just how beautiful her eyes are.

I hate myself for even thinking it! But I can't help it, I do. Ugh I feel like that prat with the huge forehead from that old early zero teenage tv show, Darwin's Lake or some shit like that . . . maybe it was a creek? I don't know, but anyway I feel like him. Only noticing that my best friend is a girl at the most inappropriate moment – honestly it's so clichéd that I'm making myself wanna puke.

Oh god, Wyatt is _so_ going to kick my ass, and for once I might just let him. I mean it's just so stupid, Katie is my friend, my best friend, yes, but she has never been anything more than that and all of a sudden I have these feelings that just come from nowhere! It is sounding vaguely familiar, possibly from a biology class I zoned out in. something about hormones, making us act strange, well I don't know but I think they are definitely playing a part in this sick and twisted tale.

The thing is Katie is my best friend and I don't want to ruin that and Wyatt is my brother and I wouldn't do that to him. Damn my stupid rational conscience! It's making me sound like such a chick! I have _got_ to stop watching the old Friends re-runs with Patricia and Aunt Phoebe.

So when she laughs at one of my sarcastic remarks before making one of her own with that playful twinkle in her eye that I'm learning to love, I just keep repeating to myself over and over again, "She's my brother's girlfriend. She's my brother's girlfriend."

So if tonight is anything to go by, March will seem positively boring in comparison, cause it would seem that the next few months are going to be painstakingly interesting.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**THE END**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: The Wyatt bit was just added to fluff it out a bit but otherwise: I can't believe it! I did it! I actually finished a story! Snaps for Dominique!

A/N Concerning the sequel(s): Ok people so here's the thing. The sequel could be a while cause I'm not sure which one I am going to do, I have two ideas. But one of them spawned from the other so without it, it won't make much sense.

Still with me? But the second one is much better and so I feel like I would be rushing the first one to get to it and I don't want to do that so I am trying to think of a way to combine them, hence the time it is going to take to get a chapter up. The other thing that is putting me off is that there is something that happens in the second half that I know the majority of people won't like and I'm afraid that it will put them off reading it but it needs to happen to make the sequel to that as strange and amusing as I am planning it will be! Ok so I have confused myself now too so I'm going to stop typing before I give myself (and you) a migraine.

**I'd like to thank _everyone_ for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to look out for the sequel which will more than likely be called "In Love, Actually."**(Do you see what I did there? Eh? Eh?)

Crimson Amber: Sorry about the wait, thanks for reading!

Flephanie: I very almost changed the plot for the first few chapters of the sequel so that Wyatt would still be evil but I couldn't bring myself to make Patricia's potion be a dud! Congrats on the exam results, I did my GCSE maths a year early and got an A so I'm pretty hyper and feel the need to share with everyone as well (like I did just now) so no worries. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer, lol.

PhyscoKitty3: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am glad you liked the story.

Rhia: Thanks.

Buffspike: Thank you.

Angel Black: (Blushed uncontrollably) Why thank you! Don't worry, 2 big family fictions coming soon (ish.)

LilyEvansPotterBlack: thank you. well he turned evil, and he as unconscious, lying on a wooden floor wasn't a big deal, lol. Thanks for the review!

Zeria: Thank you very much. I loved writing the bit with Katie, was so much fun seeing them all squirm in my head! Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Karen: Aww, I'm so glad I cheered you up! Yay for me! Was it you that was rooting for Chris/Katie? If so are you happy? Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Charmed Bookworm: Yes, two actually. Thanks for reviewing!

ChiaraStorm: Lol, as I'm sure you have realised I didn't update within 20 secs of your review but I didn't leave you hanging too long did I? anyway thanks for the review!

Ilovedrew88: well this one wasn't that long so I do apologise but I am prone to knocking out really long ones so don't give up hope for the not too distant future! Thanks for the review!

CharmedSisters: Yay! The word 'may' is now my fave word! Thanks for letting me know! Yes there will be a sequel or two so thanks for showing enthusiasm at the idea! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

P.S. Any reviews I get for this will be responded to in the first chapter of "In Love, Actually."


End file.
